Aftercare
by DitzyDoozle
Summary: Bella was once interested in BDSM, but, sadly fell prey to a sadistic psycho who manipulated her into signing a contract that kept her in his clutches for six long months. When she left, she had nothing but horrible scars and memories from her time there. But after she goes to a BDSM club with her BFF who she owes, a certain Dom might have the power to change her opinion on BDSM.
1. Once Burned, Never Again

***Trigger Warnings* Sexual, Emotional, Mental, and Physical Abuse. Descriptive detail of intense sex and BDSM. Forced sexual acts that constitute as rape.**

 ***Other Tags* Fluff, BDSM, Sex, Hurt-then-Comfort, HEA, Dom/Sub lifestyle, Lemons.**

 **I got the idea for the story randomly one night, so of course, I decided to write about it! I hope you all enjoy, though, I'm sure a few will find this offensive and think I'm crazy.**

 **Constructive criticism always welcomed and I'm grateful for it, but, I will not accept flames that are just ignorant and mean. Please review and let me know how you like this little story of mine. 2,000 word+ chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One – Once Burned, Never Again

 _Whoosh-CRACK!_

"Ahh!" I screamed against the ball gag in my mouth. Pain radiated and burned as the bull whip connected with my back.

"Five more my little slave," my master sneered above me.

Through blurry eyes, I could see his red-haired girlfriend sitting on the chair a few feet away. Her expression one of superiority as she watched him whip me. I cast my eyes back downward as to not trigger her.

After the fifth whip crack down across my back, my body physically gave out. My limbs hang slack in the restraints they were tied in.

I vaguely heard the whip fall to the ground, then, felt my master untying me from the tight ropes. I fought the urge to rub the raw skin from where my wrists and ankles were tied. I knew if I showed the slightest bit of soothing myself, I'd receive worse than the bullwhip.

"Now, what do you say?" My master asked me when he wrenched my hair up.

"T-thank you master," My voice was cracked.

"Good girl," he said, his fingers slightly relaxing the tight hold they had on my hair, "Go make it up to Victoria."

I crawled to her, keeping my head down as I made my way to her. I stopped when I came face to face with her leather black boots. I sat back on my heels, waiting for her command.

"Look up at me," she barked harshly.

My watery brown eyes met her sharp blue ones. There was a hint of pleasure in her eyes; she loved seeing me humiliated. Her eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Y-you are better than me in e-every way. You're p-prettier, smarter, a-and sexier than I-I will ever be…" I said, knowing the rehearsed line she wanted to hear.

She chuckled darkly, "That's right. I am better than you in every single way."

"Y-yes you are."

She opened her legs slightly, signifying what she wanted me to ask.

"M-may I please pleasure your beautiful p-pussy?" I asked, feeling a wave a nausea but quickly forcing it back down. I wasn't gay or even bi, I didn't have a problem with anyone who was, but, it just wasn't my lifestyle. Of course, I was met with punishment the first time I voiced my preference and it was my fault.

She snickered, "Since you asked so nicely, of course you can."

She opened her legs wider, revealing her bare pussy. I had become all too acquainted with her vagina as my face has been forced into it so many times.

I didn't hesitate, immediately I started licking and suck in the way she liked. I worked quickly, hoping she'd cum so I can be done. 'Course, I wouldn't be done, but, at least I could be done with Victoria.

I knew she had cum when her sharp nails dug into the back of my head and she pressed my face harder against her. She held me there for a few moments as she came down from her high. She let me pull away, my face glistening from her.

I knew better than to wipe it away; they liked to see me like this. I felt master come up behind me, his cock pressing against my back.

He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward, pressing my face and upper body against the cold hardwood. He started rubbing his dick against my pussy, just wetting it enough so he could slide in.

I bit my lip, trying to relax my inner muscles so his intruding cock didn't hurt worse. He hissed in pleasure and pinched my thigh. I raised my hips higher, allowing him deeper access into my pussy.

His thrust started at a hard pace, his hips slapping against me. More tears welled up in my eyes; he was always so rough, my vagina felt like it was ripping when he first started. But, hopefully, he'd start rubbing my almost always forgotten clit.

Pleasure was his. Pleasure was his. I kept reminding myself, this was the lifestyle I wanted to try, and the pleasure is his. I just thought it would have been different, more like the erotica books I read.

I guess in wouldn't get any pleasure, he quickly shot his load into me.

"Thank you master," I said like I was supposed to when he came.

He stroked the top of my head; a rare show of emotion.

"Good girl. You can be good when you want to be," He said as he stood, "I think you deserve a little reward."

I fought the urge to gulp loudly, rewards could mean anything… it was usually something I didn't like.

He lifted me up, which was an easy thing to do considered how small I was. He sat me on the cradle, a device I hated with a deep passion. It hurt, there was no reward in it.

Master tied scratchy rope around my torso and tied my arms back. Then he tied the rope to the suspending chain. There was no way I was moving. Once my arms were secure, he tied my legs, making sure they were somewhat scrunched, so my legs would for sure cramp up.

He smiled at his handy work, squeezed my breast hard then snapped the nipple clamp onto my nipples. I gasped, jumping at the pain. The clamps were tight around my aching nipples, for sure to leave bruises.

"What? Do you not like your little reward? Would you like the box instead?" He asked.

My eyes widened, "N-no master! I-I love m-my reward…"

He nodded, "Good. You don't realize how lucky you are to have such a good master. I take good care of you, don't I?"

"Yes master."

He chuckled, "Open." I opened my mouth widely, so he could slide the cock ball-gag into my mouth. I coughed and choked on it as it slid down my throat. More tears sprung up into my eyes as I wheezed on the gag.

He took a step back to admire his work. I could see the tent in his pants. Victoria walked up behind him, her heels clicking on the floor. Her hands roamed his body before stopping at his cock.

"Looks good, babe," she said, kissing the side of his neck.

"It does," He smiled before turning to her, "I know something else that looks pretty damn good too." He kissed her deeply.

They walked out of the room, probably going to go have sex. Master turned off the light, leaving me in the dark and in excruciating pain. I felt like my vagina was being ripped. I knew this used to be a torture device for women, but, it was now utilized as a pleasure one.

I haven't found the pleasure though, I didn't say anything to either of them. Last time I had said something, they became very offended. I felt awful after I had said that, and of course, the punishments I received after that were harder.

I tried not to move my body, the pain radiated through me. I didn't know how long I'd be here. It could be an hour, or it could be several.

Only five weeks left….

 **Nine Months Later**

"No, Alice." I said for the millionth time.

"Bella, pretty please! It's my first time going, and I want you beside me!" she said.

"Alice, I'm just not comfortable going." I didn't look up at her, instead I stared down at my book.

She grabbed my hands, forcing me to look up at her, "Bella, please. You're my best friend and we're supposed to experience things together. I want to go, and I need you there beside me. I bought you an outfit and everything."

We stared at each other for a long while. I wanted to say no, spit and snarl until she never asked me again. But, I also owe a lot to Alice. She's letting me stay in her apartment spare room, rent free. And never once has she told me that I had a time limit for being here. She also bought me new stuff, clothes, furniture, everything I needed when I had nothing.

I did owe her, and even though she wasn't bringing it up, I knew I owed her.

I sighed heavily, "Fine, Alice."

She squealed happily, "Yay! Okay, let's go get ready!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. We fast walked into her salon styled bathroom.

"You take a shower, I'm going to fix my hair." She sat in her salon chair and started fixing her hair.

I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower, careful not to reveal too much of my body to her. Or else she'd ask questions and I can't bring myself to take about those three dark months.

"It's going to be so much fun Bella," She said as I showered.

I didn't answer. Little did she know, I already knew what it was going to be like. I had been in a club like this once before. Only one time, before I was thrown into an instable world that I couldn't get out of.

I really didn't want to go, it brought back horrible memories that I had worked hard to repress. I was doing this for Alice. She was my best friend and I owed her so much more than this, she helped me in my biggest time of need.

I wrapped myself in the robe before I stepped out of the shower. She had finished her hair and makeup. Looking just as stunning as ever. She was so pretty, she always has been.

"Okay, sit, sit!" She said.

I waited patiently as she blew my hair dry and brushed the knots out. When my hair was finally dry, thirty minutes later, she pulled half my hair up in a high ponytail, making the brown tresses look thicker.

The she curled each individual piece. If I had let it air dry, it would've curled naturally. She nodded in approval then moved around the counter to the makeup. She did just the barest amount.

"You're so pretty, you don't even need makeup." She said.

I snorted in response, "Yeah, okay, not nearly as pretty as you."

"It's not a competition Bella. And you are really pretty. I don't know why you won't take the darn compliments." She chuckled.

I blushed and uttered a small apology. I didn't mean to be so dismissive of any sort of compliment, but, it was hardwired into me to not really take compliments.

She finished with me and nodded at her handy work.

"You look beautiful and you're going to be looking smoking when you put the outfit on I bought for you. Go put it on, I called an Uber. It should be here in like twenty minutes."

I nodded and walked into my bedroom. She had left the outfit on my bed. It was a tight long sleeved black dress with a deep V shape neckline. It was short too, showing off my legs. There was a pair of black stockings to go under it.

She had also left a red matching bra and panty set. It was lace, the bra pushed up my breasts and squished them together in the V neck. The panties were boy shorts, tight on my rear. The lace felt a little uncomfortable.

I pulled the dark pantyhose up my legs then placed the black kitten heels on. They weren't high, I was grateful for that. I had horrible balance, so, these were perfect.

Alice walked into my bedroom; she was wearing a leather red tube dress and a pair of fishnet stockings with high black boots. The boots made me shudder, reminding me of… well, I can't say her name.

"You look so damn hot!" Alice gushed, grabbed my hand and spinning around.

"T-thank you. You look beautiful too."

She smiled, "Thank you. Now, let's go take a couple shots before we leave!"

* * *

 **Reviews if ya got 'em please**


	2. The Black Leather Nightclub

**Happy New Year! First chapter of the year! Woo! Everyone got their new year's resolutions?**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Black Leather Nightclub

After taking a couple shots to loosen up, we got into the Uber and headed to the nightclub. Alice was certainly buzzing, but, I didn't share in her enthusiasm. The shots had helped a tiny bit, but, I was still nervous.

I was deep breathing the entire time. At some point, Alice grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Bella," she said encouragingly, "We'll have fun, I promise. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She was so wrong. Alice and I were going into this club as Submissives, not dominants. Which meant, if a dominant commanded us to do anything, we'd have to do it. She didn't understand, she thought she knew and had done her research, but, she didn't know.

I just wished I could explain everything to her, but, I was too nervous. I wanted to tell her, but, I felt like an idiot. I knew through that whole five months that I was the one in the wrong. So, it was better not to speak on it.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the nightclub, I started hyperventilating.

"A-Alice I don't know if I can do this…" I whispered as we got out of the car.

She smiled, "It's okay Bella, I promise it'll be okay. After tonight you never have to go with me again, I just want to experience this with my best friend."

"You promise I never have to come back?" I asked.

"Never. Of course, you might find that you like it," she smiled cheekily.

I nodded and looped my arm through hers. I'll be okay. Alice was right here beside me and if I just kept close to the wall and be as quiet as I possibly could, no one would bother me.

There were several people walking into the club, dressed in all sorts of attire. I knew this was some sort of party tonight. I noticed some of the people walking in were wearing collars. I shuddered at the memory of the tight leather than restrained my breathing most of the time. I was finally able to wear other things besides turtlenecks as the marks had finally gone away.

We were met with a burly looking bouncer with black sunglasses. Alice and I dug out our I.D.'s. Then Alice whipped out another card.

He shined his flashlight on it, he nodded and handed it back to her. Then looked to me expectantly.

"She's my guest for tonight." Alice said quickly.

"Hold up your hand." I held my hand up to him while he stamped it with a red stamp.

We walked into the building, well, Alice was practically dragging me through the hallway. The lights were low, the wood was dark hardwood and the walls were red. The lights were somewhat dim.

When we reached the end of the hallway, a waitress dressed in a very skimpy, revealing lingerie handed us each a shot.

"Complimentary," She said with a bright smile.

"W-what is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a drink that'll loosen you up and give you an extra little boast when you play." She winked.

Alice quickly sucked down hers then urged me to drink mine. I sighed before shooting it quickly. It left a strange tickle in my throat then almost immediately warmed my lower stomach and was making me tingle 'down there'.

We handed the glasses back to the waitress then walked into the club. The first thing my eyes zoned in on was a tied-up man being whipped by a woman dressed in a leather suit. It made me shudder; it reminded me of being tied and whipped by the bullwhip.

I forced my head to look away, I found a bar and quickly walked to it. I sat in the barstool that was the farthest away from everyone. I looked to find Alice, but, she was consumed with the show. I didn't bother to look at what she was mesmerized by.

"What's your drink?" The bartender asked.

"Um… I-I'm okay." I didn't want to drink anymore. If I got too tipsy then I might be persuaded to do something I don't want too.

Instead I kept my head down, staring at my pale hands. It was hard to tune out the whipping and moaning noises from all around me. I felt like I was having a flashback.

"I'll have a whiskey, and this beautiful girl will have a… hmm, I'm going to guess a red wine?" A voice beside me said, making me jump.

A tall man was standing beside me, smiling a dazzling smile at me. His green eyes were locked in on my brown ones. I blushed and looked down.

"I-I don't n-need a drink… b-but thank you sir." I said, my eyes still cast downward.

He chuckled and lifted my chin, so I could look back up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Nonsense, let me buy you a drink," he said, pulling a barstool up to sit by me, "It would be my honor if you'd accept a drink from me."

"O-okay," I said quickly, afraid to tell him no or to please go away. The bartender quickly returned with the drinks. I took mine without hesitated; I didn't know what would happen if I didn't accept it.

"Now, what is a beautiful woman like yourself sitting in the corner alone?" He asked as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"I-I just came with my friend." I said, cautiously drinking the wine.

"Ah, the supportive friend," He said, "Well, you must be a very good friend because I don't know too many who will come with their friend to a Dom/Sub party just as a friend. You must have an interest in the kink?" He said.

I blushed, starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, "I-I did…"

He chuckled, "Good, I'm glad you have an interest. Are you experienced?"

"I have a l-little experience."

His smile widened, "That's great. I've been a Dom for… hmm, I'm gonna say about six and a half years. I started when I was twenty-three."

I gulped, he was a Dom… I knew I had to listen to him and flatter him as I was taught once before.

"Y-You must be a very experienced and great Dom…" I said, my voice automatically turning sultry. I knew this was what wanted, otherwise he wouldn't have talked to me or bought me a drink.

His chest seemed to puff up, "Well, I haven't heard any complaints so far," he ran his hand through his hair, "Are you a Dom or a Sub?"

"I-I'm a S-sub…" I said nervously.

He flashed his pearly white teeth, "I thought so, you seem like a very good Sub, well experienced."

"T-thank you." I felt strange accepting the compliment, but I knew better than to dismiss his compliments. Doms were rare with their compliments.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"B-Bella." I said, looking down at my glass of wine.

"So, Bella," he cleared his throat, "This might seem a little… forward, but would you like to visit my private room? Have a little fun? Away from all this, get to know each other a little better?" He asked.

I gulped; I desperately wanted to say no, but, I knew better than to tell a Dom no. I'd surely be punished. And in front of all these people, the humiliation would be too much. It would also be in front of Alice, she'd for sure be so disappointed that I stupidly refused a Dom's needs and would kick me out of her home. She'd be embarrassed.

"T-That sounds… f-fun." I said quietly.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, helping me off the barstool, "Come on beautiful."

I followed him out of the club room. Alice caught sight of me and sent me a thumbs up. The blond man beside her smiled at me then leaned back down to her ear.

We walked up some stairs, passing several doors that were marked 'Private.' We walked to the last door, which was marked with someone's name. 'Edward Cullen.' I stopped at little at the sight of that.

He noticed my hesitation, "This is my personal room. I own the club, so I frequent it a lot. I needed my own room so I can have it at my disposal at any time."

"Y-You're the owner?" I asked.

He nodded, "I own this club, and a couple others like this."

So, he was like the ultimate Dom. The top dog, the head honcho. That meant if I angered him, I'd be in for a world wind of humiliation and pain. I had to do everything he said.

He opened the door, revealing a beautiful playroom. He watched me carefully, gauging my reaction. I quickly smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"I-It's beautiful." I would've appreciated it if I wasn't so terrified.

He walked me to the have rounded couch, letting me sit.

"So, do you want to start playing then talk? Or talk a little then play?" He asked.

"W-whatever you wish, sir." I said.

He visibly shuddered, "I love hearing you say that. Why don't we start playing, then, we can talk beautiful."

He said down on the couch, pulling me to stand in front of him. He started kissing my stomach over my dress. I gulped and closed my eyes, letting his hands roam over my body. His hands crept under my dress and pulled my pantyhose down.

"Take your dress off. Slowly," he commanded, his eyes glazed over with lust.

I gripped the edge of my dress and slowly pulled it over my head. He growled loudly when my body was displayed for his view.

"My god, I think I could cum just started at your beautiful body." His hands rubbed my stomach, just barely skimming my skin. I felt myself become wet from his gentle caresses. He kissed my belly button.

His hands moved back to grope my ass, he squeezed lightly then hummed in appreciation. His lips skimmed the top of my panty line.

"I can smell your sweetness," He whispered, "It's intoxicating."

I didn't know if I was allowed to answer, so I stayed quiet. I closed my eyes, liking the feeling of his gentle hands, but, I also stayed tense. I knew the pain would be coming soon, I needed to stay focused and prepared.

I felt his thumb brush against my clothed vagina, jumping slightly at the feeling. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry…"

He chuckled, "No need to apologize, you're excited, it's perfectly normal. I take it as a compliment."

His tongue gently licked the outside of my panties. I shuddered again then tensed up when his fingers hooked my panties and pulled them down. His eyes widened at the sight.

"You're perfect… A perfectly waxed pussy, something I personally think is the best thing in the world. Your sweet honey smeared against your lips and thighs is possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He said, his eyes glued to my pussy.

"T-thank you s-sir…" I whispered.

He adjusted the front of his pants which was a straining tent. I couldn't imagine the size of his cock, he was a big man, tall and wide, muscular, so, his cock must be massive like him.

"Take your bra off." He said.

I reached behind me and unclipped the bra, letting it clatter to the floor. He bit his lip, then patted his thighs. I knew what he was asking.

I straddled his thighs, feeling his hardness poke against me, the leather of his pants smooth against my weeping pussy. His hands found their spot on both of my cheeks, grinding me against him.

"I can't believe how perfect you are. Do you feel my cock? How hard it is? That's because of you. Your beautiful, sexy body. You're perfect in every way." Once of his hands drifted up my back, pulling me to him. He started sucking my nipple. He was gentle at first, then his teeth tugged my nipple.

I gasped, my eyes widened with a flashback… I pushed away from him, screaming loudly and covering my naked body.

"P-Please! No!" I screeched loudly.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up on Monday!**


	3. Aftercare

**Happy Monday! So, I've decided that I'm just going to update my stories once a week, instead of picking one day to update. So, if I update today, next week I may update on Thursday. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Aftercare

"Bella! W-what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

My breathing was labored, my vision blurring, I realized I had made a mistake. I pushed a Dom away, denying him access to my body. I needed punishment, I did a bad thing. Maybe I could still save this session.

"I-I'm sorry master! P-please punish me! Forgive me!" I turned around, lifting my ass in the air for him to beat. I needed punishment.

"My god, w-what happened to you?" He whispered as his hand gently fell on my back.

I jumped, a fresh wave of tears streaming down my face.

"I-I'm sorry master. Please punish me. Beat me until I am forgiven." I sobbed, biting my lip.

"Bella, stop," he said, pulling me into his arms, "Stop, just sit up here."

He sat me on the couch, his eyes wide with worry. No, it wasn't worry, it was anger. He had to be angry, I was bad.

"Do you want me to go get the paddle? Or the flogger?" I asked when I threw myself over his knees.

"Bella, I'm not going to punish you," He said, lifting me off of his lap.

"Y-You're n-not?" I said as more tears spilled over onto my cheeks, "B-But I denied you pleasure and use of my body. I've been a bad Sub. I need punishment."

"Denied me—?" He started, "What are you talking about?" He grabbed me by the shoulders, steadying me, I had no idea I was swaying until he stopped my body.

"I-I…" I blubbered, tears continuously falling down my cheeks.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, "Did I move to fast? I'm sorry, I thought you had experience, or that you were okay with the fast pace. I'm sorry that I assumed you were okay with coming up here with me."

He was apologizing. A Dom was apologizing to a Sub? That wasn't right, Dom's didn't have to apologize for anything they did to a Sub.

"W-why are you apologizing… I'm-I'm just a Sub." I sniffled.

He looked genuinely confused, "Just a Sub? What does that mean, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, S-Subs are just-just for the Dom's pleasure and t-they don't matter…" I said.

His eyebrows scrunched, "That's absolutely not true, where did you learn this from? Where did you get your experience from?" he handed me a soft towel.

I wiped my face, "I-I was a 24/7 Sub for six months. My m-master taught me everything…"

"Who was your master? Because he did not do a good job. Did you have prior experience or knowledge of the lifestyle?" He asked, his arms keeping a firm hold around my body.

"I never knew his actual name. He just called himself Jay, then when I signed the contract I could only call him master." I said.

"Tell me everything he taught you about being a Sub." He commanded.

"W-why?" I asked, "Y-You shouldn't concern yourself with my needs, it is not necessary. You're a Dom."

"Bella, above all, the Dom's job is to make sure their Sub is comfortable and finding pleasure in everything they do together. A Dom is responsible for the wellbeing of their Sub, especially if it's a 24/7 Sub," He said, "Your feelings, comfortability, and emotional state are the most important thing to a Dom."

I looked down at his arm that was wrapped around me. It was strange hearing this, my previous master had told me the complete opposite. I felt like such a fool.

He lifted my chin, "Tell me, I need to understand what you've been taught."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I signed a contract with him to be his 24/7 Sub. But, I didn't know that I had to bring certain things to the contract, like a list of what I'm comfortable with. And since I didn't bring anything, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to me."

"A Dom provides that paperwork," He stood up with me in his arms. He walked over to the corner desk and pulled out several pieces of paper, "This is what a legitimate contract looks like, and this is the kink list."

I looked at the several papers in my hands; this contract was nothing like the one I signed. There were agreements on both sides, for a Sub and Dom.

"T-this isn't at all like the contract I signed." I said, feeling the blood from my face drain.

"Tell me what he did to you." He sat down in the desk chair, me still in his lap. He began stroking my cheek gently.

I shook my head, my lips somehow becoming glued together. I couldn't tell him, it was too embarrassing.

"Why not?" He asked gently.

"B-because I'm embarrassed that I was so stupid." I blushed.

He turned my chin to his, "No, you don't be embarrassed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, nor are you stupid. You were just inexperienced and fell into the grip of a sadistic, abusive bastard who used your curiosity to manipulate you. Please, tell me, I want to help you."

I looked down again, unable to face him, "I-I met him at the Red Silk nightclub, it was the first time I had ever gone. And, he started talking to me, telling me about how exciting the life was and how he was an excellent Dom. I guess I was so infatuated with the stories he told me that I immediately signed the contract he gave me. But I didn't know about that list. All I kind of remember from the contract is that I had to sign over my life for six months, and if I wanted out of the contract before the six months were up, I had to pay him 10,000 dollars. I-I didn't have the money for that because I had to quit my job and I lived with them—,"

"Them?" He said.

"Yeah, him and his girlfriend. I didn't know about his girlfriend though," I squeezed my eyes shut in the memory, "If I had known about her I wouldn't have signed the contract. I'm not interested in women in that way."

"You were having sex with her? Against your will?" He asked.

"Well, the first time I said I wasn't interested in having sex with her, they punished me." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying more.

"They punished you? So, not only were you exposed to things you didn't understand, but you were also forced to have sex with a woman, which is something you're not comfortable with, and, you were punished for expressing how you felt. I'm going to go ahead and assume that you didn't have a safe word." He said.

I shook my head, "My master said that since I signed the contract to be his Sub I didn't have a safe word."

His arms tensed, "How did he punish you?"

"In several ways. Sometimes he'd tied me to the cradle, or spank me with the paddle or a flogger, but, the worst was… the b-bullwhip." I shuddered at the memory.

His hand stroked the scars on my back, "A bullwhip," He whispered more to himself, "that's why these scars looked so familiar, but, a bullwhip, if used like it's supposed to, can be pleasurable. And any self-respecting Dom knows better than to whip so hard that it leaves scars." He gently kissed my shoulder and the top of a scar.

I shuddered from his gentle touch, "I-It was my fault… I was a bad Sub."

"No. You weren't. He was an abuser, him and his girlfriend. He manipulated you, tricked you. If I knew who he was, I'd find him and break his fucking neck."

"W-why are you so concerned w-with me? I'm just a—a,"

"No, you are not just a sub. And I'm concerned with you because I see a young girl who had a genuine curiosity to a very fun and pleasurable lifestyle, but, that curiosity was destroyed by a psycho abuser and his deranged girlfriend. You had no experience, you weren't ready for anything they did to you," He said, "And to ignore your dislikes and your comfortability constitutes as rape."

I shook my head quickly, "No. No don't say that."

He stroked my hair, "It's okay. I'm sorry this happened to you."

I tucked my head under his chin, a wave of warmth washing over me. Usually I'd shrink away from any sort of contact, especially from a man, but, this man was kind and has shown me nothing but his kindness this entire time. I felt like an idiot for freaking out.

"What was the aftercare like?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what that is."

He sighed heavily, "Aftercare is what a Dom does for their Sub after every session. It's another way a Dom is supposed to take care of their Sub. It's even more important for 24/7 Dom's to take care of their Sub."

"H-he never did that. If we weren't in his playroom, I was cleaning or cooking for them." I said.

He growled, "They had you—," he shook his head, "I swear, if I knew who they were I'd rip their throats out."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. His comfort, his kindness was something new to me. The validation he gave me for the six months I endured made me feel so much better. But, it also made me feel a little stupid for falling for their trap.

He lifted me up, carrying me like a bride.

"W-where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to give you the aftercare you never received. The aftercare you deserved." He walked me to a conjoining room that have a claw bathtub. He sat me down on the comfortable chair.

He kneeled by the tub and started it.

"Oh, no, you don't have to—I know this isn't what you want to be doing tonight, I'll just get dressed and leave." I said, beginning to stand.

"Bella, sit," he commanded; I immediately sat his tone somewhat stern, "And I want to do this. I couldn't give a damn about the party."

I sat quietly as he filled the tub and added several oils into it. He turned the tab off then turned back to me. Lifting me from the chair.

He slowly lowered me into the tub, making sure I didn't think it too hot or cold. Once I was settled into the tub he cupped his hands and started gently dripping the water over my skin. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his soft hands against my skin.

"You're very beautiful." He said, moving his hands to massage my back.

I blushed, "I-I'm sure you've seen better."

"No, I haven't," He said as he gently kissed the back of my neck, "If only you knew how beautiful you were."

He continued to wash my body rubbing my shoulders and kissing my skin. It felt nice and I wasn't tense under his touch. This was the first time in a long time that I was comfortable with someone giving me physical contact. It took me months to be okay with Alice's touch.

After an hour in the tub, he drained it. He stepped away for a second and grabbed a towel, wrapping me up in it and gently patted my skin dry. Once I was sufficiently dry, he grabbed lotion and rubbed my skin.

I sighed and shuddered against his touch; his hands were so gentle, not at all rough. I never thought a Dom would be this kind.

It reminded me of the times I had wished for a Dom like this. Someone who would invoke my curiosity, bring me pleasure, then be sweet. He was everything I used to want in a Dom.

He smiled when the lotion seeped into my skin, then grabbed my hand and lead me back to the couch. He sat down then pulled me onto his lap, covering me with a warm blanket. I felt my eyes droop, tiredness washing over me.

I started to sit up, "I should be getting back to Alice—,"

"It's okay," he whispered, "Just sleep, you've had a long night."

"But, it's getting late she'll want to leave—,"

"I'll drive you back home when you wake up," he kissed my temple, "Just go to sleep."

I probably should've found Alice, but, instead I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

* * *

 **Edward is the sweetest! Right? I think I made up a word... comfortablity? I never stopped to figure out if it was a word. If it isn't then, well, it'll be another word I've made up. I literally have a whole list of words I've made up in my writings. Anyway, review my lovies!**


	4. From a Dom's Point of View

**So. Freaking. Tired. Where did the weekend go? It was so short, it was like here then BAM! Now it's Monday. If I was president, I'd demand longer weekends. No, I don't want that job, I just want to be a billionaire so I don't have to get up and go to work. I can just sleep in my bed, write at my leisure, and travel. That sounds so nice! Grughhhh...**

 **Maybe one day I'll write the world's best novel. Until then, Ima stick to my fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Four – From a Dom's Point-Of-View

I watched as she fell asleep against my chest. Even though she was so peaceful and calm, I couldn't help feeling nothing but rage. The fact that this sweet girl was so terribly abused made me angry enough to spit fire.

I stroked her cheek, watching her eyelids flutter. She was so beautiful; how could anyone do that to someone else. I tucked the blanket tighter around her and gently laid her on the couch. I didn't want to move, but, I needed to talk to someone who had more experience.

Once I made sure she was settled on the couch I moved to my desk that was semi far away from the couch. I didn't want to disturb her as she slept. I got out my cellphone.

 _Rose, please come up to my office. – Edward_

 _Uh, kinda in the middle of something. – Rose_

 _Please Rose, it's important. – Edward_

 _Are you hurt? – Rose_

 _No, just come up here please. Quickly. – Edward_

She didn't reply back but I knew she was on her way. She didn't bother knocking, she burst through the door with a concerned look on her face. I put my finger up to my lips, pointing to sleeping Bella.

She walked to my desk, a tight hold on Emmett's leash. She sat in the chair as Emmett sat on the floor beside her. She placed her heeled feet into his lap.

"What's wrong Edward?" She said quietly, "Is she okay?"

I sighed, "No. She's not okay."

"What happened, did you—?"

"I did not," I said harshly, "Her previous Master, her first and only master."

"What happened to her?" She asked.

I sighed, "She… she—just look."

Rose and I walked to her sleeping form. I gently pulled back the blanket that was covering her back and revealed to Rose the horrible long slash scars marking the beautiful skin on her back.

"My god," Rosalie said, "That looks like a—."

"A bullwhip," I said, "He beat her with a bullwhip."

Rose stroked one of the long scars with her hand, causing Bella to shuffle in her sleep. I covered her back up. Rose was shaking her head, her face reading nothing but pure rage. Before she spoke I moved us back to the desk area.

"What the hell, who the fuck did that to her?" She demanded.

"She doesn't know his name. She just knows that when they first met he called himself Jay," I said, "He abused her. She told me that he forced her to have sex with him and his girlfriend, which was something she wasn't comfortable with. He had convinced her that Subs aren't important, it only matters what a Dom thinks and wants."

"What kind of Sub was she?"

"24/7."

"So, there was a contract in place. Did he not honor the contract?" She asked.

"The contract she signed was not a legitimate contract. He didn't give her a kink list, so, he told her that since she didn't bring her own, he could do whatever he wanted to her. She was also inexperienced. And she couldn't get out of the contract because she didn't have 10,000 dollars to buy out of it. She had to be there for six months." I explained.

"Jesus," Rose said, "Has she talked to the authorities?"

"I don't think she wants to. She's convinced that she was in the wrong for not knowing anything about the lifestyle." I said.

Rose sighed, "Sadistic bastards like that is what gives our lifestyle a bad name. Has she said anything else?"

"There's definitely more, but I got quite a bit of information from her tonight. I didn't want to push her over the edge." I said.

"She told you that much?" She asked in shock.

"I thought the same thing, but, when I asked her a question she just answered honestly. I was just glad she trusted me enough to confide in me."

"Has she told anyone else?"

"I don't think so, but, I could be wrong. She was so embarrassed when she was telling me about everything. She truly believes she's the one at fault." I said.

Rose nodded, "If I were you, I'd try to convince her to go to the police. And then try to get as much information from her about that bastard as possible. Because he does not need to be on the streets abusing people."

"I don't want to push her to go to the authorities or think about that son of a bitch anymore than she already has too."

Rose nodded, "I guess I understand that. But, I'm scared someone else might be going through the same thing she had gone through."

I nodded, "I know Rose. I want to find him and wring his neck until he turns blue."

"Do you want me to try and talk her into going to the police? Or getting her help?"

"No, you don't have to do anything." I said.

"Then, why did you want to talk to me about this. I understand that we need to now be on alert for abuse in the community, but, what do you want me to do."

I blushed, "I, uh—,"

"Oh," Rose said, catching on, "You want her to be your Sub."

My blush deepened, "I kind of really do, but, she's been so abused. There is no way she'd allow me or anyone else to put her in that kind of position again."

"Well, I know your kind of pattern, you prefer a relationship Sub, then a one-time deal," She said, "Maybe you should form a relationship with her, rather than just asking her to be your Sub."

I nodded, "Well, I definitely want to form a relationship with her, she's sweet and—I don't know," I blushed again, "But, there's no way she'd want to have a Sub/Dom relationship. She's been hurt too much."

Rose's brows lifted, "Not necessarily, I mean, what is she doing here? She had to of known that this is a BDSM club."

"She said she came here because of her friend. But, when I started talking to her, I should've known that something was off, she was so quiet and barely spoke. I just thought she was playing a coy sub, but… I should've known."

"It's not your fault some idiot abused her. I mean, I think it's a good thing you were the one to find her. You're a really caring Dom. You might be the person she needs." Rose said.

"I don't want to push her. I know she once had a thing for BDSM but, I'm scared that maybe she was turned off or probably more so scared of the lifestyle." I said.

"Well, if you chose to pursue her, then it'll be your job to show her the pleasure of this lifestyle. She's not going to be an easy Sub. I can almost guarantee that you'll be losing more battles then you win. Can you handle someone who has so many emotional needs?"

"I want too…" I said.

"Look, this is all irrelevant, it's her choice. If she wants you, then great, but, if she's not ready then you need to accept that and understand that she's has had a rough time." Rose said.

I nodded, "Thank you Rose, that really helps."

She smiled, "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to our little session." Rose stood, but, I stopped her.

"Just hang out here for a minute. I need to go say something. If she wakes up tell her I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room, casting a glance at Bella before walking down the long hall.

When I entered the club room, there were a lot of public sessions going on. I felt bad for interrupting their play, but, I had something very important to say. I stepped up onto the stage and commanded their attention.

"First off, I want to thank everyone for being here tonight," they all clapped, "I wanted to make an announcement to all the Dom's out there. Our lifestyle, our kink, is a pleasurable one, but let me make one thing very clear. Abuse in any form, is not tolerated. A Dom's job is to make sure their Sub is comfortable and safe. When you fail to care for you Sub in any way, you fail as a Dom and you fail your sub. As a large provider for this community, I want to say that I will make it a personal goal of mine to every Sub is being treated with care and is not being abused. If I so much as catch a whiff of abuse, I can tell you my clubs will be shut down like that," I snapped my fingers, "I apologize for putting a slight damper on the party, but, I want to make sure everyone knows the boundaries and the difference of abuse."

I left before anyone could ask questions. I didn't want t expose too much, because, that was up to Bella to tell anyone, not me. Of course, I didn't just tell Rosalie… But, Rosalie was my half-sister and my best confidant. Oh crap, I shouldn't have said anything.

I slapped myself on the forehead; I totally went back on my ideals for respect. I knew better than to spill her secrets to anyone else. I would have to apologize to her and beg for forgiveness.

A hand wrapped around my arm, stopping me on my way up the stairs.

"Hey, where's Bella?" A little black-haired woman asked.

"Uh, she's upstairs. We're doing a little aftercare." I said.

"Oh," she said, "Okay, well, can you tell her I'm ready to leave?"

"I'll drive her home." I said.

She bit her lip, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, we came here together, and I know she was really nervous about being here."

I reached into my wallet and handed her my card with all of my information, "Don't worry, I'll get Bella home in a little while. Let's say… an hour and a half? Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds fine, I just want to make sure she gets home because I'm not going to be there—,"

"You ready sweetness?" My friend Jasper asked her as he stepped up behind her.

"Yes, in a moment," she turned back to me, "I just want to make sure she gets there safely."

"You don't have to worry sugar," Jasper said, "Edward's a good guy, he'll get her home safely."

I smiled, "Thanks Jazz. I promise I will get her home safely. You have my card with all my information. If you suspect fowl play, well, there's all my info."

She nodded, "Okay."

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked off. I wondered if Bella's friend knew anything about her past? I want to ask, but, I really shouldn't say anything, just in case she didn't know.

I walked back upstairs to my personal play room. She was still sleeping. I quickly slid back under her and started running my fingers through her long hair. She sighed contently in her sleep, muttering.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered I leaned closer, "I can't live with this embarrassment anymore… Please forgive me…"

* * *

 **I wanted to add in that section of Edward telling Rosalie to kind of make a point about respect. Now, it was a momentary lapse in judgement on Edward's part, he just wanted answers and to find help for Bella as well as himself. But, the point I was trying to make that, is if someone confides in you about past abuse, sexual abuse, or verbal abuse, you do not have the right to tell anyone about it. It's something you need to respect.**

 **Now, if there is abuse going on in that moment, then please either convince that person to leave and find help, or get help for them. Abuse is not okay, please don't let yourself or someone else stay in a situation of abuse. Reach out. Get help.**


	5. Quality Time

**This seems to be the only story I'm actually updating. The only reason that is, is because I've prewritten several chapters. My other stories I've been going chapter by chapter when I update. And yes, I know I suck! School has been super hectic this semester, stupid psy class.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Quality Time

I started rubbing my hands over my face as I slowly woke up. The feeling of soft fingers running through my hair making it harder to wake up; it just felt so good. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me.

I blushed, "Um, I'm sorry—,"

He smiled and pressed a finger to my lips, "You've done nothing wrong. No apologies needed."

I nodded and sat up, "What time is it?"

He checked his gold shimmering watch, "Almost four in the morning."

"Oh, I should be going. Alice is probably waiting on me." I said.

"She already left."

I looked at him, "She left? You talked to her?" I felt the color in my face drain. Did he—did he tell her anything?

"Yes, I had only left for a moment to make an announcement and we met up in the hallway. I told her I'd get you home safely. She was going home with my friend Jasper." He smiled.

"She went home with someone?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, "She seems like a very good friend."

"Oh, she is. I owe her my life. She's the only reason I came here tonight." I said.

"Really? Well, I'm very glad you came, and we were able to meet," he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Why do you owe her your life?"

I shifted in his lap as I remembered that dark time. I shouldn't be spilling my guts to him. I barely knew him, and being burden with my life story. It's probably the last thing he wants to hear.

"Stop that," he said.

I looked up, "Stop what?"

"Downing yourself in your mind," he said, "I can see it every time you're insulting or doubting yourself. Stop that."

I blushed, "Y-You're a good reader."

He chuckled, "I can be. It helps when you're a Dom you can kind of figure out what your Sub is thinking. Now, why is it that you owe your life to your friend?"

"Well, w-when the six months were over I didn't have anywhere to go or any money, so, I had no choice but to live on the streets. I was homeless for a while, then Alice found me and that same day she moved me into her house, bought me clothes, fed me… I owe Alice everything." I looked down, swallowing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Y-You were… living on the street?" He was in shock, "How long?"

"I think like two or three months… Sometimes I stayed in the homeless shelter." I knew I was trying to make it sound better, so he'd stop freaking out.

"Where did you stay when you weren't at the homeless shelters?" He asked quietly.

"In alleyways, under bridges. One time a really nice store manager let me stay in storage room at night for a week, but, then the store owner found me and kicked me out."

He rolled his shoulders, "I really wish you didn't have too—," he sighed, "I'm just really sorry this happened to you." He kissed my forehead gently.

I shrugged, "It's my own fault, I should've done better research."

He shook his head, "It is not your fault. None of it was."

The corners of my mouth lifted in a small smile, "T-thank you."

"Bella, do you mind me asking you something… it's a little personal." He said.

I shrugged again, "Well, I mean, you're the only one I've ever told about… all this stuff."

"Really? I feel honored," He smiled, "But, were you a virgin when you were… when you were there?"

I blushed, "Yeah…"

He frowned, "How was that? Losing your virginity."

I looked away from him, feeling my chest tighten. I couldn't talk about that.

"I-I can't…"

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up," he said quickly as he pulled me into his arms.

"I-it's okay…" I shuddered, pushing the memory back down.

His hand rubbed my back soothingly. He kissed my temple lovingly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, you've already done so much—," I said.

"Come on, let's go get some food." He stood, "What are you feeling? Italian? Mexican? Burgers? Sky's the limit."

"Really, I'm fine," I said, "I don't really have any clothes that are appropriate."

"How about I order in?" He asked, "Anything you like."

"I-I've inconvenienced you so much tonight, really, you don't have to do anything more for me." I said.

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure," he said, "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you'd like…" I hated being put on the spot.

"Now, now, don't be shy. Go ahead and pick." He sat down beside me, his cell phone in his hand.

"Um, spaghetti." I said in a quiet voice; spaghetti was my absolute favorite.

"Perfect, I like spaghetti," He punched a number on his phone and held it up to his ear, "John, will you go pick up to spaghetti's from Angelos?"

"Who's John?" I asked curiously.

"My assistant," he said, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"When you were sleeping what were you dreaming about?" He said, "You said that you were sorry, and you couldn't live with the embarrassment anymore."

I blushed, feeling it spread from my cheeks to my shoulders.

"Oh, um, I don't really remember." I lied quickly.

His frown deepened, "Are you sure?" Crap. He knew I was lying.

"Um, yeah, I-I don't remember." I said looking away from his eyes.

"Hmm, okay," thank god, he let it go, "That's John, lemme go get our food." He plucked me on the couch before walking to the door and getting the bag of food from his assistant. He sat the bags on the couch and started opening everything.

He handed me a Styrofoam box filled with steaming spaghetti. I stared at it, feeling somewhat self-conscious about eating.

"Don't be shy," He said through a mouthful of spaghetti, "Dig in."

I couldn't help by smile at his silliness. We ate in silence; I was grateful, I wasn't very good at normal dinner conversation.

When he finished, he tossed his trash into the garbage can. I sat my trash aside, somewhat afraid of moving from the couch.

"Bella, I do have something to tell you and I really hope you don't get mad at me."

"O-okay," it'd be impossible for me to get mad at him; even though he has been nothing but nice to me, I was still somewhat terrified of what he could do.

"Well, my friend is a dominatrix and she's the one who kinda got me into this lifestyle. I had told her about what happened to you, I thought she could help you."

I felt the color in my face drain, "You… told someone…"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Bella. I realized I shouldn't have told anyone. It wasn't my place and I'm feeling horrible about it. I should've have done that. Please forgive me." He said as he grabbed my hand.

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. He told someone about me. I wanted to cry, but, I couldn't feel any tears. I looked away from him quickly, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He said as he scooted closer, "I'm an idiot, a big dummy."

I snorted a giggle; I couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

He smiled, "I am, really, a big dummy. I don't think ninety percent of the time."

Another giggle left my mouth, "You're not a dummy."

"Oh yes I am," his fingers found my side, digging in lightly as he tickled me. I laughed and fought against his hands. He immediately pulled away when I pushed his hands. I was glad that he respected my limits.

"Okay, um, please don't tell anyone else though. I just… I don't want people looking at me like I'm stupid." I said.

"Why would anyone think you're stupid?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I just feel like, the situation I was in was my fault. I didn't do any research it was my fault."

He shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. None of it was your fault. Stop thinking that."

I blushed, "Okay."

He smiled, "I know you probably won't but, I really hope you do. Because, it's really not your fault."

I nodded, "It's hard for me to think otherwise."

"Well, we need to work on that," he tapped my nose gently, "Have you ever looked into therapy? To help you cope?"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't know who to talk to about it. I just don't want to be stuck in another situation."

He tapped his chin, "My mother is a therapist. She works with patients who have PTSD and have been through all sorts of abuse. She's great, and she's helped so many people cope. I'm sure she'll help you too."

"I'm not sure… maybe later." I said.

"Of course, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do," He said, "But, if you want to call her, here's her card." He handed me a card with a name and work phone number on it.

I smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, "So, it's getting pretty late. I need to close up."

"Oh, okay," I felt a little sad that I had to say goodbye, "I'll call a taxi."

"Absolutely not, I'm going to drive you home." He stood as he grabbed his shirt.

I sighed; I really didn't want to put on that skimpy dress. I would prefer to wear sweat pants and a loose T.

"Would you like something else to wear?" He asked, "I have some leggings and a huge sweatshirt." He said.

I bit my lip, "That sounds really nice. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not," He looked into his wardrobe, "Here you go." He tossed the clothing to me.

I changed quickly, finally feeling comfortable. I sighed in content.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, following him out of his private room. He locked the door behind him. I had to wait for a moment while he kicked out a few lingering patrons. He locked up once we were outside.

He opened the door to a really nice SUV.

"This is your car?" I asked, somewhat dazzled by the expensive leather.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled, "Bought this baby when I cut my first check from the club."

I smiled, "It's really nice."

He chuckled, "Why thank you, sweetie."

* * *

 **Someone pointed out the fact that my grammar is shit. Yes, I know this. I just don't take time to go back and fix my mistakes. I am lazy, everyone knows this. If I went back and corrected everything, it'd take me literally forever to update. So, if you can't stand mistakes and stuff, my stories are not to read, I make very stupid mistakes because I am lazy and don't feel like correcting them.**

 **But, if there's a really, really bad mistake to where you can't understand what I wrote, feel free to PM me and I'll fix it. Thank you thank you thank you!**


	6. Flowers from Me to You

**I almost posted chapter seven in mistake. Good thing I caught it or y'all be out of order. I have college-brain.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Flowers from Me, to You

We arrived at Alice's apartment in no time. No lights were on, which meant she wasn't home. I guess that was a good thing, she'd want to know everything that happened between Edward and me. I didn't know how to tell her that we didn't have sex or do anything.

"Well, thank you for everything." I said when he parked in front of the building.

"It's not a problem. I really enjoyed out time together." He said.

"Really?" I asked, somewhat surprised that he actually enjoyed spending time with me.

"Of course, I had a really good time with you." He said, I could've sworn he blushed.

"Thank you," I blushed, "But, we didn't even do anything. You couldn't have enjoyed it that much."

He laughed, "You're silly. I had a great time with you," he put his hand in his hair, "I was uh, maybe wondering if you'd want to go on a date? With me?" He asked bashfully.

"A-a date?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"Yeah… a date, like, maybe this Friday?" He asked.

"Friday, oh um—," I wasn't sure what to say. I was afraid of saying yes. I was also afraid of saying no. I didn't know what to say.

His smile fell a bit when he picked up on my hesitation, "It's okay. I know we literally just met—."

"No!" I said a little too loudly, "I mean, I don't know what to say."

He smiled and pulled out a receipt and a pen. He wrote down his number.

"This is my cellphone. Call me when you figure out your answer."

I nodded, and smiled, "Thank you. I'll be sure to call."

His smile widened, "Cool, I'll be eagerly awaiting your call," he blushed, "that was kinda embarrassing. I hope you call."

I snorted a laugh, "I'll call you." I said as I slide out of his car.

He waited until I was inside the building. I waved bye as he pulled away, feeling my heart pound just a little harder than normal.

I sighed before walking up the stairs. Surprisingly, I had a nice time. It was Edward that made it nice. I genuinely really liked him, he was the first guy I had spoken too in a year. Pathetic, but, after being under my pervious master's thumb, an irrational fear of men developed.

I kicked my shoes off by the door when I entered the apartment. Alice wasn't home yet. I doubt that she would be home any time soon. Alice was… very popular among men. I mean, why wouldn't she be? She was really beautiful and funny.

I walked right into my room; I refused to go into any other room unless Alice was home. She had told me a million times to go anywhere I pleased but, I was too nervous about doing something that would make her mad.

I plopped on my bed, well, not really my bed. The bed that Alice had purchased for me. I guess technically, everything in 'my' room Alice had purchased for me. I really owed her everything, my life included. If it weren't for her, god only knows where I'd have ended up.

I took off the clothing that Edward had given me and folded it up neatly on the dresser. I'd have to wash it and return it too him soon. I really hoped there was a soon…

 **12:23 P.M.**

I heard the door to my room open, waking me from a rare night of peaceful sleep. I sat up to see Alice, who was still in her pajamas, hair a mess, and makeup smeared. She still looked a little tired as she crawled into the bed beside me.

"Good morning." I said quietly as I laid back down beside her.

"Mornin," she whispered, "It's 12:00 in the afternoon. We've slept the entire day."

I yawned, "I feel like I could sleep longer."

Alice grunted as she stretched, "We should really get up. Go get breakfast. Coffee. Bacon. Food."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Sounds good to me."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes furiously, "Alright. Meet me by the door in ten minutes. I'm wearing sweatpants."

She got out of the bed as I was sitting up and stretching. Thank god, she was wearing her sweatpants. I don't think I had the strength to put on jeans. I slid out of bed, fumbling through my drawers.

No clean sweatpants. Hmm. I looked around the room, hoping that maybe I had put a pair on for a few minutes before throwing it to the ground. My eyes fell on the clothes that Edward had given me.

I bite my lip; I really shouldn't re-wear the clothes he had given me. I should leave them there and find something else…

Against my better judgement, I grabbed the outfit and put it back on. I inhaled deeply, his scent lingering on the clothes. Sandalwood and just the smallest hint of tobacco. I pulled the collar up to my nose and inhaled deeper, the mixing smells surprisingly tantalizing.

When I finished inhaling the sweatshirt, I pulled a pair of plain boots on and met Alice by the door. She, for once in the time span I've known her, she was looking a little slubby. Alice was usually dressed to perfection, but, today she didn't look like a runway model.

"Ready?" she asked, keys jangling in her hand.

I nodded and followed her out the door. We didn't go to any normal bistros that we frequented, instead, we headed to the Waffle House. The perfect place for two half-hungover, sloppy girls to get greasy breakfast food.

"I'll have two eggs, bacon, toast and an order of waffles," Alice said, "And a coffee."

"I'll have the same thing," I said before the waitress walked away, "You must've had a long night."

She nodded, "It was long, but, great."

"I heard you went home with some guy."

"Oh, I did," her eyes lit up, "And lemme tell you, it was probably one of the best… no, it was the best night of my life. He was like tiger, so much energy and such a big dick."

I nearly choked on my coffee, "Alice!"

"What? He did have a big dick, I'm talking a good eight inches. Thick too."

I blushed, "Alice stop being so gross."

She wiggled her eyebrows, "Hey, I wasn't the only one who got freaky last night. What about you, miss 'in the club owners private room.'"

My blush deepened, "Nothing really happened."

"No way, Jasper was telling me about Edward. He's a big dom, huge in the community. There's no way you walked away and didn't do anything with him."

"Alice, I don't want to talk about this," I looked away, praying the waitress would return with our food.

"Why so shy Bella? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She smiled.

"I know, but, nothing really happened. I swear." I said.

Before she could ask me anything else, the waitress returned with our food. I sighed in relief, happy that the food would be a distraction from her questioning. We scarfed down our food like starving wolves.

"So, I think last night was a slam dunk. We should go back." Alice said after she had shoved half her food down her face.

I hesitated to answer; I didn't want to go back to that club, but, seeing Edward again, made my heart beat a little faster. I bit a piece of my bacon, thinking it over.

"Honestly, that club wasn't for me. I didn't like all that." I said

"You didn't? But, I thought you did, I mean you went upstairs with Edward?"

"Yeah, I did go to his private room, but, we didn't do anything. We just hung out all night and talked."

"You just talked?" She said in disbelief, "He was okay to just talk all night?"

"Yeah, he was. He even ordered spaghetti and it was just really fun and nice. He was a really nice guy." I said, my blush returning.

A smile appeared across her face, "Oh really? Well, I think you have a little crush on him."

"No—," I said but my voice was too giddy to be convincing, "I mean… maybe I do. I don't know. He was just really nice and sweet."

"Did he give you his number?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. He wants me to call him."

"Are you going to call him?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Why not," she moved her plates aside, "Bella, you like him, and he obviously likes you, because you two didn't even have sex and he still gave you his number. Call him."

"I don't know—," I started.

"Bella, why not? He seems like a nice guy, I mean, he must be I hope. You should give him a call. Give him a chance." She said encouragingly.

"I just don't like his lifestyle. The whole BDSM thing is just… to much for me." I said.

She frowned, "That's his thing, it's not a big deal. I mean, you know if you like someone, things tend to work out. Just, please give him a call. I can see that you like him, don't deny yourself something you like and want just because his fetish isn't something you're down with."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll call him. I swear."

"When we get home. Call."

"Okay I will. Boy scouts honor." I held up two fingers.

When we finished eating, we headed back to the apartment. It was an uneventful drive, we talked about minuscule things.

We walked up the stairs to the apartment, as we stepped into the hallway, I immediately spotted the large vase of mixed flowers in front of the door.

"Ooo la la, must be from Jasper." I giggled, jokingly poking her side.

She smiled and leaned down plucked the card from the centerpiece. Her smile seemed to widen.

"Actually, it's from Edward, to you." She handed me the card.

I grabbed the card quickly, reading the neatly written words.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I had so much fun spending time with you. I really hope you call me and we could maybe go on a date. And here are some flowers, from me to you, I hope you enjoy them. Until I (hopefully) hear from you soon._

 _Sincerely, Edward_

I blushed, rereading his kind words. Alice had picked up the bundle of flowers, smelling their sweet scent.

"You have to call him now, this is above and beyond so sweet." She gushed as she opened the apartment.

I nodded, clutching the card in my hand tightly. Alice placed the flowers on the counter, then pushed me to the phone.

"Call him, now!" She smiled.

"Let me go get his number, and give me a little time." I said.

"Don't play hard to get, go get his number, come back and call him!"

I practically ran back to my room and found his number. I stared at it for a few moments before walking out to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Edward is basically the guy who's perfect... Grughhh where are the men like him for fragile females like myself? *crywhinecry* review y'all cause I like what y'all gotta say.**


	7. Dates With Boys

**Tired! Tired! Tired! That is what I am. Everyone watch the superbowl? I only watch it for the commercials. Now, I'll update for the first time in February! The month of loooove and since this is a love story, it works ha-ha. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Dates with Boys

I dialed his number nervously; my fingers shaking. It only rang two times before he answered.

"Hello?" His voice sounded so silky.

"Uh, hi," I was blushing for some reason, "it's Bella."

"Bella!" He said excitedly, "I'm so glad you called, did you get my flowers?"

"Yeah, I just got them. They were so pretty."

He chuckled, "I picked them out, I thought they looked pretty too."

I bit my lip, not know what to say. It was an awkward silence.

"So, uh, what are you up too today?" He asked after a moment.

"I just went out to breakfast with Alice, and not really doing anything after that," I said, "How about you?"

"Just hanging out at home. Probably go to my mom's house and steal some food."

I snorted, "You can't cook?" I asked.

"Hell no, I burn water. Luckily, I have my mother who is an amazing cook. I'm always going over there and eating."

I chuckled again, "Least she's nice enough to cook for you."

"Ha, does your mom cook?"

"She used too, my mom passed away when I was in high school."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he paused a moment, "crap, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin this conversation."

"No, no, you're fine," I said, "It was several years ago, I've worked through it."

"Good, well, not good, I mean," I heard him sigh, "Okay, my foot's officially in my mouth."

I laughed, "It's okay, I'm not worried about it."

He cleared his throat, "So, I uh, I wanted to ask if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

I swallowed nervously, "Um, I-I don't—,"

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to say yes. We just met," He said, sounding very disappointed, "I understand."

I bite my lip, "I-I really want to go out with you… it's just-just,"

"You're afraid?" He said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Did I do something wrong last night?" He asked.

"No!" I said loudly, "No, you didn't do anything wrong last night."

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure I didn't cross any lines or anything."

"No, you didn't. Last night was amazing. I just…have a hard time…" I sighed, "It's just really hard for me."

"Hmm," He said lightly, "How about you decide everything? Let's go somewhere you're comfortable. You pick! Anywhere you want to go!"

I swallowed, "I don't know if this really counts as a first date thought…"

"I don't care, anywhere you want to go!" He said excitedly.

I smiled, "What about Miller's Bookstore?" I said.

"Bookstore?" He said; I cringed, waiting for him to criticize my choice, "Hell yes! We'll get our reading on."

A laugh escaped my lips, "You're okay with going to the bookstore?"

"Absolutely. I said anywhere you want to go. Do you want me to pick you up? Or do you want to drive yourself?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't drive. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Of course not, I'd love to pick you up. So, Saturday? Around 1:00 o'clock?" He said.

"Sounds really good." I smiled.

"Perfect! Well, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday."

When I hung the phone, Alice was standing in the kitchen doorway impatiently waiting for me to tell her everything.

I blushed, "I have a date Saturday." I said.

She squealed so loudly I thought my ears were going to pop.

 **Saturday, 12:45 p.m.**

"Just a couple more curls Bella, hold still," Alice said as she tugged my hair.

"I think I look fine Alice," I complained.

"You do look fine, but you have to look better than fine!" Alice said.

Once she was finished, she handed me the blue dress she bought me days ago. Even though I had begged her not to.

When I put it on, I stepped out of the bathroom to show her the finish product. She smiled at her handy work.

"B.E. !" She chirped, "He won't be able to resist you!"

I smoothed the front of the dress down, "Are you sure? This dress seems a little tight."

"Nonsense, you look amazing." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Thank you Alice."

"Oh, it's no problem," she waved her hand, "You are family."

"No, I mean, thank you for… well, I guess everything you do for me. I really appreciate it. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you."

She stood and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Bella, I know you appreciate it. If I didn't, then you wouldn't be here. Now, go look to see if he's here. It's nearly 1:00."

I looked out the apartment window, waiting for his car to pull up. Within moments, he finally arrived. My breathing suddenly became labored, my hands clammy.

"Stop, you'll be fine." Alice said, noticing my nervousness.

I nodded, "I'm going to go meet him out front."

I left the apartment and walked down the stairs to meet Edward. We met halfway on the stairs, as he was on his way to meet me at the door.

"Hi," I smiled awkwardly.

He chuckled, "I was just coming up to get you, I'm guessing you're ready?"

"I am," I smiled.

"You look very beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," I blushed.

He extended his arm, "Are you ready to go?"

On a Saturday night, the bookstore isn't very populated. Edward and I had the entire store to ourselves. Needless to say, I was in heaven.

At Miller's bookstore, there were couches for people to sit and enjoy their books. Both Edward and I grabbed a book and sat beside each other.

"How's your book going?" Edward asked.

"Very good," I smiled, "How about yours?"

"Informative. I'm learning very good business techniques." He said.

I smiled looking down at my book to read, but, was distracted by something else. Edward, is possibly the nicest man I have ever met. Coming to a bookstore to just read books is not an ideal first date. I don't really know anyone who goes on a social outing to a bookstore.

But, he did. And he seemed to be having a good time. I noticed he occasionally looked over at me and smiled. I did the same to him. I enjoyed his company.

"Would you like to go get coffee? Once we're done reading our books?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm done now, if you'd like to go."

He closed his book and smiled, "Yeah, let's go. There's a coffee shop just a couple minutes away. Do you want to walk?"

"Sure." I smiled.

We left the bookstore and walked to the coffee shop. The entire time, my hand kept twitching, wanting to hold his, but, didn't have the nerve to just grab it.

Once we got our coffee, and my hot chocolate, we sat at a table in the corner where it wasn't so crowded.

"So, where did you grow up?" He asked me.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, "I was born and raised in a small town called Forks."

He nodded, "I've never heard of it. I was born here. My entire family is here."

"How big is your family?"

"Well, there's my mom and dad. I have a half-sister, Rosalie, who's married, to a guy named Emmett and we're all very close. Then there's Jasper, he's been my best friend since we were in elementary school, and basically around for everything. He doesn't have much family."

"Wow, that sounds nice."

"So, I know your mom passed away, but, what about your dad? Is he still around?"

"I never met my dad. It was always just my mom and me."

He nodded, "Ah, I see. When did you move here?"

"A couple years ago. When I turned eighteen and was able to leave my foster house." I said.

"Did you like your foster home?"

"It was okay. I was lucky enough to finish school in Forks. My foster parents were my mom's friends."

He nodded, "What did you do when you moved here?"

"I had a job at an art gallery. I just checked people out when they wanted to buy the art. It was a nice little job, I was able to afford a little studio apartment at the time." I said, sipping my hot chocolate.

"That sounds like a good job," He smiled, "Why didn't you try to go back?"

"I was gone for so long, they wouldn't take me back. They had already hired someone else," I said, "And I haven't been able to find another job. I don't know how to explain my year of absence or why I quit."

"I have several businesses, you know, if you really wanted a good job, I could hook you up with something." He said.

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure about that…"

"Why not?" He asked, his brows falling.

I sighed, "It's just… you've done so much for me. And, if this," I pointed between the two of us, "Doesn't work out, wouldn't it be awkward to see me at one of your businesses?"

He shook his head, "Absolutely not! If you would like a job, I have plenty for you."

I frowned, "It's a really sweet offer, but, I don't know if I want to work at a BDSM club. I'm—I'm just not there yet."

He chuckled, "I don't _just_ own BDSM clubs, I own a pretty swanky restaurant, a part owner to a warehouse shipping company, and I'm also a landlord to a couple apartment complexes in the city. You ever heard of the Evergreen apartments? I'm the landlord."

"Wow, you own a lot," I said, "How do you own so much? Why do you own so much?"

"Well, the warehouse I went in on with Emmett, it's his business, I'm just more of a silent owner. To help him out. When I was little, and my grandpa was still around he always said to buy property and be a business owner. My dad owns a couple properties, Rosalie does, basically everyone in my family owns property. It's kinda like tradition. But, when I bought my first business, I had a knack for it, plus I loved it."

I smiled, "That sounds really nice. It sounds like you're very passionate about business stuff."

We had stayed in the coffee shop talking about everything. And I mean everything. We were sad when the manager of the coffeeshop asked us to leave because it was closing. We walked back to his car slowly and walked up to my apartment even slower. We stood by the door, not yet ready to say goodbye.

"So, I had a really nice time." I smiled.

He smiled widely, "Really?" He chuckled nervously, "If I asked you on a second date… you'd say…?"

"I'd say yes." I said quickly.

His smile widened. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you on our second date."

* * *

 **Uh, I know I'm writing the story, but, I'm swooning over sweet Edward. Anyone else swooning? Let me know in your reviews!**


	8. Second Dates

**I know it's been a little over a week since I updated this story. I've been experiencing horrible headaches and just all around feeling terrible. Found out last night that my blood pressure is through the roof, stroke level blood pressure, 145 over 105. Which is odd for me because I've always had good blood pressure, and I'm fairly young (23) so, it's kind of been a cause for concern. But, I think I've figured out what's caused the extreme spike.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions of lowering blood pressure I'd love to hear them! I've been trying to research lowering blood pressure, and it's mostly based on diets of low sodium and losing weight. But, I'm all about herbal teas and natural remedies that'll do these amazing things. So, if anyone has a suggestion, leave it in a review!**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Second Dates

When I walked into the apartment, Alice was waiting to ambush me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room, practically throwing me onto the couch.

"Tell me everything!" She said.

I smiled and blushed, "Well, we went to Miller's Bookstore and read for a couple hours—,"

"You went to a bookstore for your first date?" Alice said, slightly making a face.

"Yes, he said anything I wanted to do, and I wanted to go to the bookstore. It's safe."

Alice nodded, "Alright, well, I guess that's sweet."

"It was. We had a lot of fun. Then we went to the coffeeshop afterwards. He had coffee and I had hot chocolate. Then we just talked for hours." I said.

She smiled widely, "Aw! That's so sweet! Are you guys going on a second date?"

"Yeah, he asked me when he dropped me off." I said.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. We didn't talk about it. I'll call him tomorrow though." I said.

She squeezed my hand, "That is awesome Bella, I'm so happy for you."

I nodded, "Something interesting about him, he owns several businesses. We were talking about the trouble I'm having finding a job. He said if I'd like he could get me a job at one of his businesses."

Her eyebrows raised, "That sounds nice Bella. Maybe he could help you. And you know, if you get a job you'd be able to go back to school like you've been wanting. What kind of businesses does he own?"

"Uh, he owns a restaurant, a warehouse, and he's a landlord. I thought it'd be cool to work in a restaurant. He said it's really swanky." I said.

"Did he say what the name of it was?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I didn't even ask," I said, "Maybe tomorrow when I call him I'll ask. But, does it sound like I'm using him if he gets me a job?"

She shook her head, "No, it doesn't. It'd only be using him if you didn't really like him and you were getting stuff from him. But, you're a really nice person and you don't use anybody."

I nodded, "Thanks Alice, I'm going to go to bed now, I'm kinda tired."

"Okay, goodnight."

 **The Next Day**

Sometime around noon, I decided to call Edward. Alice was working, and I had already cleaned everything up. I was nervous about calling him, hoping he'd be available to chat. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

He picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." I said.

I could almost hear him smile over the phone, "Good afternoon Miss Swan," he chuckled, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"Uh, tired, I've been up since four. There was a problem with one of my bars and I've been down here doing damage control since. I can't wait to get home and go to bed." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some jackass started a huge barfight. Everyone got involved and trashed the place. It took the police forever to sort it out, but, by then, my bar was already messed up." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That sounds awful. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I've been on and off with the insurance company, talking to my bartenders and the waitresses. It's been one big mess. I'll have to shut down for a couple weeks to get everything in order. But, I'm going to have to enforce stricter rules. Get more bouncers probably."

"I'm sorry, that sounds really bad. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"You're so sweet. You know what will help?" He said.

"What?"

"Our second date. I had a place in mind, somewhere that's a lot of fun, that I'm sure you'd love." He said.

I smiled, "Are you keeping it a secret?" I asked.

"Yes I am. But, we'll have so much fun," he said, "Does it make you too nervous not knowing?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm sure I'll love it. What time were you thinking?" I asked.

"How about this Tuesday, at 12:00. I'll pick you up." He said.

"Okay, sounds good, I'll be ready by then!" I said happily.

 **12:00**

I didn't know where we were going, he didn't say to get dressed up. So, I decided on my usual jeans and a T'shirt outfit. I didn't look sloppy though.

I was waiting on the sidewalk when he pulled up.

"Hi, Bella," he smiled, kissing my cheek, "Ready?"

I nodded eagerly, "I am."

I slide into his SUV, smiling as he got in beside me. He looked over at me and smiled.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

His smile widened, "It's a place I think, well, I hope you like," he said.

"The anticipation is killing me, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out in thirty-something minutes." He chuckled.

I snorted, "Ugh, okay."

He laughed, "So impatient, you'll like it though. I've never met anyone who doesn't like this place."

"Ugh, stop it!" I laughed, "You're teasing me on purpose. That's not nice."

His smile widened, "Oh, I'll stop."

I watched everything pass as we drove down to where the ocean side of Seattle was. I continued to guess in my head where he was possibly taking me.

When we pulled into a large building, I looked up to see where we were.

"The aquarium?" I smiled.

He looked over to me and smiled, "Yep, the aquarium. You ready?"

We stepped out of the car. He walked around my side and looped his arm with mine. I hesitated for a moment, but, he didn't make a big deal about the contact. We walked to the entrance of the building; he had already bought tickets online so there was no waiting.

Once we entered the first exhibit, I began to lead him. Oooing, and awing at all the beautiful fish. Edward didn't seem to mind my stopping and gazing at the fish. It was all just so beautiful.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I've only been to a few aquariums with my mom. I've been to the national aquarium in Baltimore. It was so amazing."

"Did you and your mom use to travel a lot?"

"Mmm hmm, as soon as my summer break would start, we'd be gone. Sometimes we wouldn't come home until the day before my school year started."

"Where would you guys travel?" He asked.

"All over. Anywhere the car would take us. We'd save up all year just to travel all across America," I smiled at the memory, "Do you travel?"

"I do, here and there. Not as much as you though," he smiled.

"Where have you traveled?" I asked.

"The farthest I've ever traveled was on a ten cruise to the Bahamas, Cozumel, and Haiti with my family. It was after I graduated college." He said.

"That sounds amazing. Did you guys have a good time?" I asked.

He nodded enthusiastically, "It was the best time of my life. 'Course, I was pretty smashed most of the time. But, it was truly amazing. We did all sorts of things."

I smiled as we entered the touch tank room. I reached over the tank, letting my fingers stroke the stingrays. Edward was apprehensive, his hand jerking back every time one of them would drift to close.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Why are you so scared?"

He made a face, "I'm not scared, I'm cautious. These things killed Steve Erwin. They feel so slimy."

I snorted, "They're not so bad. They feel cool."

He smiled as he watched me pet the stingrays. His face unreadable. I finally broke under his gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled and blushed, "I just… think you're really beautiful."

I blushed and laughed nervously, "Uh, thanks."

We stood and walked to the next room. His hand found mine and our fingers looped through one another. I smiled to myself, loving the feeling of his hand in mine.

"This is my favorite room." He said as we entered the jellyfish section.

"Why?" I asked.

"I love jellyfish," he smiled, "They've always been my favorite animal. They're so cool."

I nodded, "They are cool. They look like little plastic bags, but, really, they can be the deadliest animal in the ocean."

"Yeah," he smiled.

I put my hand against one of the tall glass tanks holding the jellyfish. The room was so pleasantly quiet, the lighting low. The room was so calming.

At the end of the aquarium, we sat on a bench near the water, watching the water. We were sitting close, my head practically leaning on his shoulder.

"Have you given any thought to working in one of my businesses?" He asked.

"I thought the restaurant sounded cool," I said, "But, I feel like if you get me a job, I'll be using you."

He snorted, "No, don't think that. Don't ever think that," he said, "You're too kind to use anybody for your own benefit. I'll call the manager of my restaurant. I'll set an interview up and you can go in."

"I don't have a resume or anything."

He placed his arm around my shoulders, "You don't need it. Trust me, the interview is just for shits and giggles. You'll get the job," he smiled down at me, "That is if you really do want it. I don't want to make you feel like I'm pressuring you."

I shook my head, "You're not pressuring me."

He nodded, "Good."

I snuggled closer to him, "You're a really, really nice guy."

"Well, I think you're a really, really nice girl." He said.

I looked up at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked looking down.

I smiled, "For everything. You're one of the few people who've shown me kindness over the years. I never thought I'd meet someone, besides Alice, who's so selfless."

He smiled, "I'm only selfless to the people I really like. To everyone else I'm an uptight jerk."

"There's no way anyone would think you to be an uptight jerk. You're the nicest person ever."

He chuckled, "Well, thank you, I think you're a pretty amazing person yourself," he stroked my hair and looked back at the water, "I really, really like you." He said.

I bit my lip, "I-I like you too. A lot."

He smiled, "Honestly, I thought you wouldn't call me. When you told me about… your past, I just thought I'd never hear from you."

"You're the first person I ever told about that." I said, frowning.

"Let's not talk about that stuff now, we're having an amazing time. No need to ruin it with that asshole and his bitch."

I laughed, hearing him cuss for the first time was funny and slightly caught me off guard. He moved me closer to him and smiling wider. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment.

* * *

 **This chapter probably wasn't very exciting, but, I hope I made it super cute. Leave me a review and let me know!**


	9. Consider It

**Please enjoy chapter nine. That's all I have to say this morning.**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Consider It

Several weeks had passed since Edward and I started seeing one another. We met up on nearly a daily basis. It was nice to look forward to something. I usually hung around in Alice's apartment, waiting for her to come home.

Today, I was a bit nervous. Edward was picking me up and taking me to his fancy restaurant to meet the manager. Edward had helped me make a resume, he insisted that I didn't need it, but, I it made me feel like I wasn't using him.

Alice helped me plan an outfit, she was excited that I was interviewing for a job. It wasn't that she was trying to push me out or anything, just that she wanted me to get back out there. I whole heartedly agreed with her.

Edward picked me up around lunchtime, we were going to grab lunch before the interview.

"Hey, good lookin'," Edward smiled as he opened his car door, "How you doing?"

I chuckled and slid into the seat, giving him a little peck on his lips.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"Ah, nothing to be nervous about. You've already got the job. This is all just a formality." He said, driving off.

"Eh, still," I sighed, "What are we doing for lunch?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was really feeling some Chinese." He said.

I made a face, "Alice and I had Chinese last night."

He turned to give me a serious look, "And I wasn't invited? What the heck."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, Alice just brought it home."

He sighed, "Ugh, the betrayal."

"I'm sorry!" I snorted a laugh.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, this one time," he chuckled, "What about Noodles and company?"

"I kinda want a cheeseburger." I blushed.

"Okay little carnivore. Burgers it is," he smiled.

"We can do Noodles and company later? Like tomorrow or another day?" I asked.

A slight blush appeared across his cheeks, "Um, what about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight," he cleared his throat, "Like, maybe we can pick it up and go back to my house and watch Netflix?" He said.

"Oh," I said, pausing a bit, "Um I-I don't know if I'm really ready to… to um—."

"No! Nothing like _that,_ I swear. Just to hangout, no Netflix and chilling I swear," he said, "But, if you're not comfortable with that, it's fine." He smiled.

I nodded, "Thank you."

He reached over and grabbed my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine. When he first did this, I'd be a little apprehensive and slow to curl my fingers around his, but, as time went on and we spent more time together, I found myself trusting him more.

We found a small diner that supposedly made the best burgers. We settled in a booth near the large window.

"So, I'm thinking about buying a flower shop," Edward said as he sipped his coffee.

"A flower shop, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I like flowers and shit. Plus, I sold the warehouse and I need something else to occupy my time." He said.

"A flower shop would be nice," I said, "Is there any particular one you're looking at?"

"There's one on Second street that's going out of business. I figure if I buy it, I wouldn't have to go through a whole hiring process. I could just keep the people who work there." He said.

"Hmm, I think you should do it." I smiled.

He smiled back, "My biggest supporter. My dad thinks it isn't such a good idea. Flower shops aren't really so popular, but, it would be something different."

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to try," I said before biting into my burger, "Why doesn't you dad really support you buying businesses?"

"My dad wanted me to be a doctor, but, I was more interested in buying business." He said.

"But, wait, I thought your dad owned businesses too?" I asked confused.

"He does, but just one the side," he said as he bit into a fry, "But he's more so irritated that I have a doctorates degree and I don't use it."

"Wait, you're a doctor?" I said.

"Technically yes, school-wise, but I didn't fully finish the last bit of my residency. So, it's not like I could walk into a hospital and get a job. I'd have to finish." He said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool and makes me feel really unaccomplished." I blushed.

He made a face, "Don't compare yourself, it's not good for you. I'm older, so, I have different accomplishments. You can always go back to school. I'd help you."

I made a face back, "No more helping, I feel like a charity case," I said, "And I don't really know what I'd go to school for. Right now, all I want is to be more independent."

"That's a good goal, but, you're pretty independent. And I will help you, if you need it." He said.

 **An Hour Later**

After lunch, Edward and I drove to his restaurant. My stomach started twisting in knots. Even though Edward has assured me I'm getting the job, it still made me nervous. I wasn't really keen on meeting new people.

Edward pulled into the restaurant; I looked up at the large sign, 'Lotus.'

"Why did you name your restaurant after a flower?" I asked as we got out.

"Because it's my mom's favorite flower. Also, it sounds really swanky." He said, looping his arm through mine.

I took a shaky breath, "I'm really nervous."

"It's okay, don't be." He said as he kissed my cheek.

The restaurant was busier than I expected. It was the lunch rush and the staff were working diligently. Edward nodded to a few of them before walking into the manager's office.

"Hey, Marcus," Edward smiled and shook the older man's hand.

"Nice to see you Edward, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, how about you? Everything running smoothly?"

"I'm great, and business is running just as smooth as ever," he said, then looked to me, "Isabella I presume?"

I extended my hand, "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he smiled.

"Well, I'm going to step out so you two can talk about the job," Edward said before leaving.

"Please, sit," Marcus said, "Edward talks highly of you."

I blushed, "That's nice of him."

"Mmm hmm," He said looking over my resume, "So, this is sort of demanding job. Remembering orders, getting them out of time, getting them correct, being polite. How do you think you'd do as a waitress here?"

I shifted nervously in my seat, "Well, I'm a quick learner, and I try my hardest at everything I do. And I'm really good at remembering things."

He nodded, "Alright, if you're sure you can be trained quickly, I'll give you a shot—,"

I interrupted him, "I know this interview is all a formality, because of Edward, but, I swear I'll try my hardest. And if I don't meet your expectations, you can let me go. And I'll just tell Edward I don't like it."

He smiled gently, "Well, I'm glad you said that. I just want you to know that this is a quick paced job. Training lasts for a week, but, after that you're on your own. So, please prove to me that you can handle this job, okay? Edward is a great guy and I don't want disappoint him." He stood and shook my hand.

I smiled, "Thank you, I promise I won't disappoint you."

He nodded and opened the door, "I'll show you around."

We walked around the kitchen, he introduced me to several people quickly as they were working. He also showed me the uniforms, which consisted of a pair of black pants that weren't jeans, and a collared white shirt with a black waist apron.

"Now, this is the main floor. We keep seven waiters on the floor, plus three for helping things move smoother. You'll start off as a helper to the floor waiters. You know, cleaning the tables, help bring out dishes, stuff like that," He said.

"Sounds pretty easy," I said.

"Yeah, well, you'll be doing that for a couple of weeks before I decide to put you on the floor." He said, placing his hand on my back. I stiffened and couldn't help but be fully aware of his hand.

"I'll introduce you to all the waiters on Monday, when you start. You need to be here an hour before opening so you can help get everything clean for the day." He said, his hand still not off my back as he led me back into the kitchen.

I wanted to jerk away from him, but, he'd just given me a job and I couldn't be rude. But, his hand was… I just hated that he was touching me.

I sighed in relief when his hand left my back. Edward was standing in Marcus's office, looking over some paperwork.

He smiled, "Hey, how'd everything go?"

"It went very well, I have high expectations for this young lady," Marcus said, once again putting his hand on my back. I knew he didn't mean for it to be aggressive or anything ill-will, but, I just couldn't stand it.

Edward's eyes narrowed just a bit, "That's great. Well, I need to get going, Bella, you ready?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yep."

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked out of the restaurant. I noted that his mood seemed to shift. Which, put me on alert; Edward was always in a great mood.

"A-are you okay?" I asked in a small voice when I slid into his car.

He looked over, "Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out of my window. I bit my lip; I knew I had seen his eyes narrow, he was obviously annoyed with something. Maybe I did something wrong? Or maybe he didn't like that I let Marcus put his hand on my back.

I jumped when his hand grabbed mine. He retracted it quickly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head, "Y-You didn't I was just kind of lost in thought."

He sighed gently, "I forgot how observant you are, and I'm guessing you noticed my mood change."

I nodded, "It's okay though."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you," He said, "I wasn't irritated with anything you did, but I saw how scared you looked when Marcus's hand was on your back. And I just wish you didn't feel so… afraid of people."

I frowned, "I'm sorry—,"

"No, no, no," He stopped me, "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I just wish there was something I could do to help you feel at ease."

I looked down at my hands, "You help me so much, and it's fine. I'm just not crazy about physical contact."

"You know, my mom is a great psychologist. She could help you feel better and have more confidence in yourself," He said, "I wish you'd go see her."

I bit my lip, "I know. I just hate talking about everything. And she's your mother. I don't really want to meet her in that position and unload all of my problems onto her."

"I didn't even consider that," he said, "If I got you the name of another psychologist, would you think about going? Someone who wasn't my mother."

"I would think about it. I know it's a good idea and that I should go. But, I'm just worried that when I start to talk about all that stuff I'll have a harder time." I said.

"It might be a little difficult at first, but, in the long run, it'd help you," he said as he reached over and kissed my forehead, "Consider it, I'll bring back names. I'll see you later?"

I smiled, "See you later."

* * *

 **So, Bella has a job now. And Edward is as sweet as always. As always, leave me a little review of how you liked or disliked the chapter.**


	10. First Days are the Worst

**Sorry it took me to a while to update. Does anyone else's cat eat their Doritos? My cat literally stole my little bag and ate them. I'm somewhat angry, but, also very shocked that a cat would eat Doritos. I shouldn't be surprise though, he eats the chips from Chipotle, and tacos, and spaghetti, and banana pudding. I think I have a weird cat.**

* * *

Chapter Ten – First Days are the Worst

"You'll do great sweetie," I said.

"I hope so, I'm so nervous," Bella sighed.

"Aw, don't worry about it," I told her, "It's a first day, so, it's okay to be nervous."

"Thanks," she said, "I should get going, your parents are waiting on you right?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I wish I could see you before your first day though, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but, we'll see each other after my first day, right?" She said, the hopeful tone in her voice making me smile.

"Absolutely, I'm going to pick you up and we'll do something fun." I told her.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," she laughed, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said before hanging up the phone.

I rolled out of my bed and slipped my phone into my pocket. I really wished I could see Bella before her first day of work, but, unfortunately, I had some business to take care of. But, I'd take her out for a super romantic date.

After showering and changing, I drove to my parent's house. It was the night my mother demanded everyone be home for dinner to spend time together.

My parents lived in a small gated community across from state park. I liked their neighborhood, but, it was for older couples. A place they moved to after Rosalie and I moved out.

Rose and Emmett were already there when I walked in. They were all sitting in the living room, waiting on me.

"Well, finally the king shows up." Rosalie joked.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

"Where you seeing Bella?" My mom asked.

"No, we were talking on the phone, she's starting a new job tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's great," She said, "When are you going to introduce us to her?"

"Bella and I have only been seeing each other for a little less than a month. That would be way too quick," I said, "Is dinner ready?"

Mom hopped up and dashed into the kitchen. I thumped down in her seat. My dad fixed me with an intense gaze.

"So, son, you've been seeing this girl for a while, when are you going to introduce us?" He asked.

"Later, I don't want to scare her off," I chuckled.

"What? We're perfectly normal," Rosalie said with a big gulp of her wine.

I couldn't help but snort, "Yeah, normal."

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Mom called from the kitchen.

I jumped up before I could be grilled anymore about Bella. Mom had fixed her famous meatballs and spaghetti. It was my favorite.

Bella's POV

As I slowly got dressed, I stared at myself in the mirror. Examining all the scars that were littered on my skin. I would give anything to erase these ugly scars.

When Alice burst into my room I quickly jerked my shirt on.

"You look good," She said as she moved behind me and started to pull my hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks, I'm really nervous though." I sighed.

"Don't be, you'll do great," She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you, Alice."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I really don't mind." She said.

"No, I need to stop being so dependent on you." I said.

"Yeah, but, the city bus? I mean it's fine now, but tonight it can be a little dangerous." She said.

"I'll be fine Alice, I'm a big girl." I said.

She snorted, "Okay, if you insist but if I don't see you by 10:30 I will call the police. Or Edward. Whichever one is scarier."

"Edward's not scary."

"It was a joke. But, I think he could be scary if someone he really, really, really liked was in danger." She said.

"Probably. But I'll be fine," I said, "I better get going, the bus should be coming in like thirty minutes." I slipped my shoes on.

"Alright, well I probably won't see you until tomorrow. I'm going over to Jasper's house." She said.

I chuckled, "Well, you two have fun."

I shoved my housekey into my pocket before walking out to the bus stop.

Edward's POV

After dinner we all settled back into the living room to hangout. Normally I'd be fine hanging out, but, I really wanted to run by a flower shop and get Bella a big bouquet of flowers. Just a little something to show her I was thinking of her.

I guess my dad could pick up on my antsy behavior.

"Everything alright son?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop somewhere and get Bella some flowers." I said.

"Good lord, is the girl growing a flower garden?" He said.

I glared, "No, but she started her first day of work and I wanted to get her a little something, dad."

"Awe, I think that's a sweet gesture," Mom said, "Go on and go, it's getting late."

"What? He gets to leave?" Rosalie said.

"He's wooing a girl, he can go." She said.

I made a face, "Oh god, that sounds so… never mind, I'll see you guys later." I said.

As I walked to the front door, my father followed me. He stopped me before I walked out.

"So, my colleague is leaving the hospital to start his own private practice. He'd love to have another good young doctor to mentor." He said.

I sighed, here we go.

"Dad, I've already told you before that I don't want to be a doctor." I crossed my arms.

He gave me a look, "You're wasting a degree. All those years in college and you're just wasting it."

"Dad, it's not like I'm a bum. I make pretty good money. And I'm almost done paying the school loan off." I said defensively.

"Your mother and I worked so hard for you to go to college. We had to save a lot of money you know." He said.

"Dad, I know. We've gone over this before. And I'm almost done paying you guys back," I sighed, "I don't want to do this again, dad. Can I just go?"

He sighed, "Yeah. Go."

I walked out the front door, feeling slightly annoyed. Dad had a special way about him that made me so angry sometimes. I sighed before getting in my car and driving off.

Luckily for me, there was only one flower shop open. They seemed a little peeved that I put in my order so late, but, I was able to walk out with a beautiful blue bouquet for Bella.

When I got to her apartment, Alice was just walking out the door.

"Hey, Alice," I said before she shut the door.

"Hey Edward," she said as she eyed the bouquet, "Those for Bella?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd let me in, so I could put them in her room." I said.

"Of course," she opened the door, "Don't steal anything," she joked.

"Ha."

I had been in here one time before, so I knew which room was Bella's. I laid the bouquet on the center of the bed, placing the little notecard in front of it. I smiled to myself, excited for her to find the little surprise.

Alice was still standing by the door waiting on me.

"You going to go pick Bella up?" I asked.

"No, she's taking the bus."

"The bus? Why?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "She wanted to. I offered her a ride, but she didn't want one."

I bit my lip, "You think she'd be mad if I just drove by and gave her a ride?"

Alice snorted, "Wow, that was really obvious. She'd see right through that one."

I sighed, "Eh, I don't really feel comfortable with her taking the bus. It's dangerous at night."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. Go pick her up if you want." She said.

I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"So, how are you?"

"I'd love to stay and awkwardly chat with you, but I have a date tonight."

"Okay, then I'll just go."

I practically zoomed down the stairs. Bella would be getting off in like thirty minutes and the restaurant was twenty-five minutes away. I wanted to kind of drive by to make it look like I just happened to be in the neighborhood.

I parked on the street in front of the large doors. The staff was beginning to walk out, my neck was straining as I scanned the little crowd for Bella. My eyes found her immediately, her little brunette ponytail bouncing as she walked.

I pulled out of the parking spot and slowly, nonchalantly driving alongside the street. I rolled the window down.

"Hey, Bella," I said, "Funny seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Oh, I was just driving by. I just left my parent's house and I take this street to get home," I chuckled, "You want a ride?"

She nodded, "Of course, I was just going to the bus stop, but, a ride sounds nice."

She jumped in the seat beside me, smiling widely.

"Lucky you drove by, I really didn't feel like taking the bus. It had like three stops before it got to mine." She sighed.

"It was lucky," I chuckled, "How was work?"

"It was okay," she said, "A little overwhelming, but, I think I'm keeping up just fine."

"That's good, see I told you, you'd do great," I smiled at her.

"How was dinner?" She asked.

I sighed, "It was okay, my dad got on me about becoming a doctor."

She frowned, "I'm sorry," she reached over and grabbed my hand.

I smiled, "Thank you, sweetie."

We arrived at her apartment building. I parked and walked her up the stairs.

She reached into her pockets once we were in front of her door. She frowned.

"Uh oh," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I lost my key."

"That's not good, do you want to borrow my cell phone and call her?" I said.

"No, Alice is on a date and she's not coming back tonight. I don't want to ruin it either," she sighed.

"Do you want to come back to my house and spend the night?" I asked, "It's really late."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "I-I'm not r-ready too—."

"I have a guest bedroom you can sleep in, I promised you nothing like that until you're ready." I said.

It took her a little while to nod, "O-Okay…"

"I promise you, nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to force you into anything."

We got back in my car and I could help but feel giddy that she was coming to my house, even if nothing was going to happen. Maybe this would be a big step for her trust in me.

* * *

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up some time soon. Update on my cat; he's been hardcore staring into my lamp for an hour now. I'm pretty sure he's broken.**


	11. Two Little Words

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the late update. I update every week, but, last week got away from me. So, here's this update. My other story, Outerra, is going to be update sometime by the end of this week. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Two Little Words

I nervously played with the end of my shirt the entire drive over to his house. I had never been there before; I didn't really know what to expect.

He lived in a tall apartment building close to the livelier parts of town. His apartment had its own parking garage which was nice. Alice always complained about having to park in the street. There was a little walk from the garage to his apartment.

"Now, I hope you're not expecting anything spectacular. I'm not a decorator or anything, I just have furniture and some bare essentials that my mother made me buy." He chuckled.

"What's a bare essential?" I asked.

"Well, before my mother's input I only had one towel." He said.

I nodded; I knew I was being a little cold, but, I just couldn't shake my nerves away. I was terrified. And that bugged me because I didn't want Edward to think that I thought he was a bad person or anything.

He took out his keys and unlocked his door before opening it for me. I tried to cover the fact that I took a deep breath before walking in.

"Bella," he said just as I started to take a step, "I know you're really nervous, and that's okay. But, I swear on my life, that nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to force you into anything and I'm not even going to try anything."

I nodded, "I know… I'm sorry, I just can't shake off the feeling."

"Don't apologize, I understand." He smiled.

I tried to smile back, but, I know it still came across as terrified. He reached beside me and turned the light on. I was momentarily blinded before I realized that he wasn't kidding about not having any sort of decorations.

His living room had one really ugly loveseat, a small chipped coffee table and a large flat screen television. It was incredibly bare, like he said.

"Wow," I said as I ran my hand over the coffee table, "I would've thought your furniture would be… newer?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's the furniture from my first apartment. I felt bad for throwing it out when I moved here, so, I just figured I'd use it until I had the extra money to buy new stuff."

"You haven't had the money?" I asked.

"No, I have it," he said, "I'm just lazy. I'll use this stuff until it breaks."

"Hmm," I said, "Where's the room I'm staying in?" I asked.

"It's down here," he said as he lead me down the hall. There were three doors, one was a bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. He opened the door on the left side of the hallway.

"You can sleep here tonight." He smiled.

I looked around that room; it was clearly occupied, which lead me to believe that it was his room.

"Is this your guest room?" I asked.

"No, it's my room. My guest room is… well, it has nothing in it to sleep on. So, you sleep here tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch," I said in surprise.

"Absolutely not, my—," he paused, "Um, I will not let you sleep on the couch. I wouldn't be a gentleman, then."

I blushed, "O-okay," I shifted on my feet, "Do-do you have any clothes I can sleep in? I don't have anything."

"Of course," he moved passed me into the bedroom, "I have some really big T'shirts and some boxers you could borrow. I don't really have anything besides work clothes."

"You don't have pajamas?"

"Nope. I usually sleep in my boxers." He said as he dug out an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers.

He handed me the clothing and smiled, "The bathroom's right there. I'll be in the living room."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I stared at the clothes for a little; it was strange changing into the clothes of a man. I took a deep breath and put the clothes on.

The white shirt fell low on my thigh, covering the red boxers he'd given me. The clothes were loose, but, it'd do for tonight.

I walked out into the living room and found him sitting on the couch flipping through Netflix. I stood awkwardly by the wall.

"Hey," he smiled, "Want to sit? Watch something?"

I nodded and sat on the opposite side of the couch. I mindlessly watched as he flipped through several shows.

"Do you want to watch anything?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to ask if fine. I don't watch so much TV." I said.

"Hmm, how about a movie?" He smiled, "What are you in the mood for? Comedy? Romance? Horror?"

"Um, whatever you want." I shrugged.

He chuckled, "Okay, how about we just talk?"

I turned to look at him, "Talk about what?"

He gave me a beautiful half smile, "How was work?"

"You already asked me that." I said.

"Yeah, but, tell me more. Did everyone treat you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Everyone was fine," I bit my lip, "I mean, there was a tiny problem, but it's no big deal."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell you, I'm afraid you'll make a big deal out of it." I said.

"I won't, I promise." He said, holding up two fingers.

I sighed, "Well, this one girl was very cold to me for some reason. She didn't really say anything to me. I said hello, but she just nodded at me for some reason."

"Hmm, what did she look like?" He asked.

I shot him a look, "Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know who." He shrugged.

"It was one of the girls, thank you," I said, "Now, tell me about you and your dad."

He sighed, "My dad can be a pain sometimes. He drives me crazy about being a doctor. I like being a business owner. And I'm pretty successful, but, sometimes I swear, he acts like he's so disappointed in me. Like, I've done the ultimate offense because I'm not a doctor. He doesn't put this much pressure on Rose."

I nodded, "Maybe you should tell him. It might things better between you guys."

He sighed again, "Maybe. But I'm sure that'd spark a big argument. My dad and I have never really been able to talk about things like this. We always end up arguing and not listening to each other."

I frowned, "I mean, your mom is a therapist, right? Maybe you could talk to her first."

He shook his head, "I don't want to involve my mom. It'll just upset her."

"Then things aren't going to get any better."

He gave me a look, "Same to you, girly girl." He chuckled.

I swallowed hard. No one had called me that name since… since… I turned away from him, breathing heavily.

"Bella?" He said, scooting to me, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine… I just… I'm going to bed!" I jumped up and ran to his bedroom.

I was hyperventilating, tugging and twisting my shirt in my hands. Girly. That name. That horrible name regurgitated so many horrible memories.

I crawled onto the bed and hugged my knees, my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to ignore the memories that flooded my brain. I wanted to scream, but instead, I bit down on my lip.

 _"Girly girl."_

The taunting voice repeated over and over again. The voice was as clear as the day I first heard it.

"Bella?" Edward called as he knocked on the door, "Bella, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I called back.

"You don't sound fine," He said, "Let me in, did I say something wrong?"

"I-I'm just tired. I'm g-going to bed now." I yelled.

"Okay…" he said hesitantly.

I heard him walk away, probably back into the living room. Now I felt bad; Edward was probably worried as to why I dashed out of his living room. He was probably concerned, but I just couldn't get out of the bed to go console him and tell him it wasn't his fault.

Ugh. Why was I like this? I hadn't had a panic attack in a year. Now all of a sudden, two little words set me over the edge. Damn me.

Edward's POV

I felt like I had done something wrong. She just bolted out of the room. I don't know what I could have possibly done to upset her. Maybe I pushed her too hard about spending the night. Or forcing her to talk with me.

I was tempted to call my mother and get some advice, but, I didn't know if that'd be betraying Bella's trust.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. It's like another step back. I thought tonight I'd gain more of her trust, but, I feel like I just lost some of her trust. Damn it.

But, maybe I should ask my mom about it. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said after a few rings.

"Hey, mom…" I said.

"Hey Edward," She said cautiously, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I mean, well, not everything."

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

I sighed heavily, "I think I just messed up with Bella."

"What happened, honey?" She asked.

I sighed again, "I don't really know. We were talking on my couch and then all of a sudden, she jumped up and ran into my room. She told me she was just tired, but, it just seemed like there was something more. Like I did something wrong."

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just mentioned something about her seeing a therapist or something. And that was about it." I explained.

"Hmm, maybe you triggered her in some way."

"I don't really know how though, mom. I don't think I said anything that I haven't said before." I told her.

"Was there anything else that happened tonight to possibly trigger her?"

"Well, she came over to spend the night because she was locked out of her apartment. And since we've been together, she's been extremely apprehensive about coming over and just hanging out. Maybe that pushed her over the edge." I ran my hand through my hair.

"It might have, Edward. You're not trying to convince her to do anything, right?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "She sets the pace in our relationship. And I know she has issues with that, so, I don't even mention it."

"Okay. For right now, leave her alone. Let her decompress on her own, don't try to pressure her to talk or anything because you might trigger her more. Only intervene if you think she's going to hurt herself in some way. When she comes out, do not try to push her into talking. Just continue as if nothing happened. Carry on." She said.

"But, that seems kinda unhealthy. Shouldn't we talk about what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, but not immediately after she's had an episode. Wait a week or two. Let her calm down. Then gently talk with her about it," She said, "But, don't pressure her to discuss it with her. She might not want to talk with you about it. And if she doesn't, you need to accept it."

"Alright mom. I gotcha. Thanks." I said.

"No problem sweetie. Call me if you need me okay." She said before hanging up.

I sighed; I would give anything to go back there and comfort her.

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter? Leave me a little review and let me know!**


	12. Nightmares & Memories

**Good Afternoon everyone! How's it hanging? This chicka is super tired. How was everyone's weekend? Mine was filled with tons of family socialization. So, my social battery is completely dead. I need to buy a little hut in Mexico on the beach and eat tacos and sip margaritas all day! I also need a million dollars but hopefully one day I'll finally write that best selling novel. Ahhh, a girl can dream.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Nightmares & Memories

 _"Girly girl," a sing-song voice woke me from my restless night. My body tensed up before my eyes opened._

 _"Wake up girly girl," a hand placed itself on my hip and squeezed. Fingers digging into the bone._

 _I rolled over to look at the blond-haired man standing above me. A wicked smile spread across his frightening face._

 _"Well, good morning. Or should I say good late afternoon. I've let you sleep for a day and a half now." He said._

 _He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I winced in pain; my body sore all over._

 _"Time to wake up, girly girl," he said, "You've shirked all of your chores, and you know the punishment for shirking your chores, don't you?"_

 _I swallowed, "Y-yes master."_

 _"Now, before I dole out your punishment, you need to fix me dinner. I'm starved."_

 _"Yes master," I got out of bed, starch naked. But, the embarrassment of being naked died a long time ago, along with some other things._

 _Master sat at the table in the kitchen, watching me with predator eyes as I got things ready for his dinner._

 _"Victoria's not here tonight," he said, "So you'll just fix my dinner."_

 _I grimaced when I turned my back to him. I knew I probably wouldn't eat tonight because I passed out, but, a small part of me had hoped I would have a little something. My stomach felt like it was eating itself._

 _"Don't fuck up my food this time." He snapped._

 _I quickly made his food, knowing he'd become angry if I wasn't fast enough. Once I was done, I placed the food neatly on his plate and set it in front of him before getting on my knees beside him._

 _I kept my head down as he ate. It'd only take him fifteen to twenty minutes to eat. After that, he'd take me to the room for my punishment._

 _He placed his hand on top of my head, "Let's go, girly girl."_

I jerked up and gasped, my chest tight. Suddenly, it dawned on me; a pair of arms were wrapped around me.

"Bella, it's okay." I heard a voice say.

I screamed and started struggling, fighting the arms that were holding me.

"Bella, it's me, are you okay?" I finally recognized Edward's voice.

"Just get off of me." I said, my voice straining.

"Okay, okay," the hands removed themselves from my body.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes. It'd been a while since I had a nightmare. I continued deep breathing until the nightmare faded away from me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, "I heard you screaming and I got worried."

I nodded, "It's okay."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"A little. But, I'm okay." I said, deeply breathing.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It's fine."

"Didn't sound fine." He said.

"But it was," I said, "I'm fine now."

He sighed and placed his hand on my back, "Okay, I believe you. But, that really freaked me out. I thought you were getting killed or something."

I frowned, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Can I hug you?" He asked.

I nodded and crawled into his arms. I sighed happily; it felt nice to be held by him. It actually calmed me down. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warm embrace. He kissed the top of my forehead before lifted my face up with his hands.

"Could you please see a therapist," he said, "I know I somehow triggered you earlier and that's why you had the nightmare. Please, please go see someone."

I bit my lip, "Okay…"

 **One Week Later**

I was sitting in the therapist's office that Edward's mother had suggested. I felt somewhat strange about sitting here. Especially since Edward paid for this session. Well, actually, he paid for the first three session.

I told him I would pay, but, I guess he thought that if he prepaid the first three sessions, I'd have to go. I don't think he completely trusted me to go.

"Miss Swan," the therapist smiled, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and stood, following her back to the private room. A tiny knot in my stomach formed.

She motioned for me to sit on the couch in front of the chair.

"Would you like some coffee? Or a cookie?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." I said.

She nodded and sat in the chair in front of me. A notebook and pen in her hands.

"So, it's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Black, but, you can call me Emily."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you to Emily."

"To start things off, I want to tell you that this is a safe place. Anything you say, will stay in this room. Your privacy is my top priority. Any notes I write, are locked in my filing cabinet. You are free to say or scream whatever you like." She said.

I nodded, "That makes me feel a little better about this."

She smiled, "I'm glad, how about before we get into the heavy, you tell me a little about yourself?"

I shifted in my seat, "Well, I'm Bella. I was born and raised in a small town called Forks. I never met my dad. It was my mom who raised me. She died when I was sixteen, and my neighbors kept me until I was eighteen. Then I moved here."

"What happened after you moved here? Are you working, in school?" She asked.

"When I moved here, that's when… well, that's what lead me here." I said.

She nodded, "What happened?"

An immediate blush spread across my cheeks. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Ugh, it's so embarrassing to talk about." I said.

"Bella, I can assure you, that there's nothing to be embarrassed about with me. I hold absolutely not judgments. You can tell me anything." She said.

I sighed, twisting my hands together, "At the time, I was interested in… BDSM," I looked away, "And, so, when I moved here, I went to one of those clubs."

She nodded, writing in her notebook, "What happened at the club?" She looked up.

"I met this guy. He was older and had a lot more experience than I did. He seemed sweet and honest. I thought I could trust him," I sighed heavily, "He…he tricked me."

"How did he trick you?" She asked.

I bit my lip, "He tricked me into signing a six-month contract to be his sub. I didn't read to contract carefully enough. And, I went through pure hell in those six months."

She nodded, "Do you need to take a minute before continuing?"

"Yeah, is there a bathroom?" I asked.

"Right through there." She pointed.

I closed the door behind me, sucking down deep breaths. I gripped the edges of the sink, trying to calm myself down. I hated talking about any of this. I'd never talked about it with anyone else. Well, expect for Edward.

After I took a good five minutes in the bathroom, I walked back out. Emily was just sitting down, she had put a cup of water on the little coffee table.

I sat down and took a sip of the water.

"Are you okay to continue?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Well, I signed the contract. Didn't read it. There were things in the contract I didn't know about. Like, I couldn't back out of it without 10,000 dollars. Another part of the contract was that his girlfriend would be included."

"If you're comfortable enough, could you tell me what some of the things were that happened when you were under contract." She said.

I sighed, "I'm not… there's too much to talk about." I said.

She nodded, "Are you comfortable enough about telling me the first experience?"

"I'll try…"

 _"You're such a pretty girl," He whispered in my ear._

 _My heart was pounding like a drum. All of my limbs were tied tightly down, and my mouth was gagged. I was terrified. This was going to be my first sexual encounter ever, and I couldn't move. What made the experience even more terrifying was that his girlfriend was laying naked beside me, stroking my stomach._

 _I watched as he looked hungrily down at me. His look was more sinister, then desire. The look frightened me._

 _There was no prep. No sweet touches, or seductive whispers to prep me for the intrusion. It was just stabbing pain. Blindly red burning pain—_

"I can't." I said, standing and gripping my hair.

Emily nodded, "It's alright. You did really well. I don't want you to go any further than you can right now."

I nodded, staring at the wall and breathing deeply. Emily didn't say anything. She just let me breathe it out. After a moment, I sat back down in the chair.

"I just want to say that you did extremely well this session. You were honest and open, and I appreciate that." She said.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"This session is over. But, I'm going to give you my number. It's a direct line to me. So, any time between this session and next, you can call me and just talk about whatever."

I grabbed the number and nodded, "Thank you."

I walked out of her office to the front of the building. Edward was still sitting in his SUV, where I left him. I smiled through the window and hopped in.

"How was it?" He asked as I put my seatbelt on.

"It was good," I said, "Talked about lots of stuff."

"That's good," he smiled, "Are you hungry? Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, do you think we could get burgers? Just sit in the car and talk?" I asked.

"Of course," he said before driving off. 

* * *

**What do you think Bella wants to talk about? How did you like this chapter and the little peek into Bella's six months in hell? Let me know in a little review.**


	13. The Next Step

**Good evening everyone. Y'all glad it's Friday? I know I am. This has been a crazy long week. So, I've created an account on 'Archive of our own.' my username is 'Ditzydoozle,' on there I'm going to post original stories. Right now I only have one up. I would like to be a writer one day, but, I'm still trying to build myself up and work on my confidence. So, if you feel like checking it out, go ahead! The story I have up now captures my weirdness, like on here.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – The Next Step

 **Six Months Later**

"I need that order for table eight," I said.

"It's coming it's coming."

"They've been waiting for almost an hour now. They're pissed." I said as I moved through the kitchen.

"Perfection takes time."

"Well, can we speed this perfection up? Please? You're cutting into my tips." I said.

"Five more minutes."

"Okay, I'll tell them."

I walked out of the kitchen and to table eight. The snooty couple were waiting impatiently at the table.

"Hi, I've just spoken with the cook and he said five minutes. I'm so sorry for the wait."

The woman nodded curtly and sipped her wine. I felt bad, but, I always thought ritzy food took time and that's what these rich people liked.

"Well, isn't that the most beautiful waitress I've ever seen," a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"You're gross!" I complained, but, laughed.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "Can't help you, you're just so darn amazing."

"Coming for dinner?" I asked.

"I am, with a few business partners. I'm going to sit at table ten. That's your section, right?"

"It is, and I don't want you leaving me a giant tip like last time, okay?" I said.

"Fine, fine, just trying to help a waitress out." He smiled.

"Okay, go sit and I'll bring you a couple menus. How many menus?" I asked.

"Four." He kissed me on the cheek and walked to the table. I spotted three of his business partners sit at the table beside him. I grabbed four menus and walked over.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress today," I said as I handed out the menus, "The chef's special this week is a chicken parmigiana. I highly recommend it, it is delicious."

"Sounds good," one of the men said, "What wine would you recommend?"

"Well, personally I like the white Riesling, but, I like my wine a little sweeter. If you want something less sweet white is Vallado. Both delicious."

"We'll have a bottle of Vallado," Edward said and winked.

"Of course, I'll bring that right too you, would you like anything else to start?" I asked.

"Glasses of water too, please." One of the older men said.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to get their waters. I walked it all back to the table on a tray.

"Okay, here we go," I said as I poured their wine, "Have we decided on any appetizers or entrees?"

"We'll have a tomato cucumber sandwiches." One of the men said.

"Of course, I'll put that order in right now." I smiled.

After Edward and his colleagues were finished their meals, they left a two-hundred-dollar tip. I wanted to glare at him, but, I had to be polite in front of his partners. I could see his little smirk as I accepted the large tip.

"Bella, are you coming out to drink with us?" Another waitress asked as she took off her apron.

"No, I'm going to go see Edward." I said.

"Ohh, late night booty call?" A waiter asked as he walked in.

"No!" I blushed, "Not at all."

"What?" She chuckled, "Why the heck not? Y'all only been dating for six months. You're still in the honeymoon stage. The sex should be crazy."

My blush deepened, "We're not having sex right now. We're taking it slow."

"What? Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. Edward and I are just taking it slow."

"That's weird. I heard Edward was a sex maniac." Another waitress said.

"We both want to take it slow." I defended.

"Does he really want to take it slow? Because no man, especially ones like Edward, will stay in a relationship that's slower then hell." She said.

"Well, that's not Edward." I said before walking out of the room.

I wanted to ignore their words, but, it was too hard to ignore them. Edward and I had both discussed moving slowly. He was all for it, but, after talking with my coworkers, I didn't feel so confident.

I mean, Edward was a dom. He loved the BDSM lifestyle. He's told me about the escapades he's had, so, it didn't seem like he went any long period without sex. What if he did grow bored and moved on?

Damn it. Damn. Now I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't know if I could handle him moving on with someone else. I didn't like to emotionally rely on people, but after the time we've spent together, my trust for him has grown significantly. I don't know what I'd do without him at this point.

I stopped by the apartment to shower and grab some night clothes for Edward's house. I'd been spending a lot of time there now. I'd been spending more time there then here now.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch when I walked in. There was another relationship that was blooming. Jasper was over here a lot too. I really liked Jasper, and Alice really liked him.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted, "Heading to Edward's?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the night there."

"Cool, we'll be here." She smiled.

I walked back into bathroom and took a quick shower. Roughly brushing out my hair and throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a T'shirt. I shoved some clothes into my bag.

"I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Tell Edward I said hi," Jasper said.

I smiled at him before walking out. Edward was parked on the street in front of the apartment waiting for me. I slid into his SUV, but, was a little shocked to find him yelling on his phone.

"This happens all the time dad! Why are you making this such a big deal?" He yelled, "It's not like I'm going to go broke. It's fi—no! I don't regret not being a doctor! You know what? I'm done. Goodbye."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. I bit my lip and waited a couple minutes before placing my hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. My dad just being a jerk."

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of my investors pulled out of Clyde street remodels. So, now I have to somehow find the money to make up his part of the investment. My dad heard about it and now he's grilling me about it." He said.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

He looked over and smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back and reached forward and kissed him.

He smiled before pulling away and drove off towards his apartment. As we drove there, the conversation with my coworkers kept circulating around in my head.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you ever get bored?"

"Bored?" He said, "I mean, yeah, but I'm pretty busy most of the time."

"No, no," I said, "I mean like bored with what we do."

"No, why?"

I shrugged, "No reason."

"No, don't do that," he said, "Tell me why that though occurred to you. Did something happen?"

I sighed, "It's not really a big deal."

"It must be if you asked about it," He said, "I'm not going to get mad."

"I know," I said, "It's just that some of the coworkers were talking about me and you. Not really in a negative way, but, I told them that you and I were taking it slow and they said that a man like you would get bored in a relationship like that."

"Us taking it slow? Like sex? Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and shook his head, "You and I know that that's not true. And I'm not bored, nor will I ever get bored. You set the pace in our relationship."

"I know, but, a little while ago, you were having sex like every day with people. Surely, you'd get a little bored. Or maybe you'd think about it."

"Of course, I think about it. I'm extremely excited for the day you decide you're ready. But, I'm not pressuring you and I'm fine with waiting. It doesn't bother me. And it wasn't every day. I just had a very active sex life."

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but, none of it really matters to me anymore. I like this a helluva lot better than that. I like us, and I would choose us every time over that." He said.

I smiled and shifted in my seat, "Y-you know, I've been thinking a little… and I was maybe thinking I wanted to kinda… not have sex maybe—ugh, never mind." My red face fell into my hands.

"No, go on. You're fine." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Maybe I'm ready to—, I don't really know the right words for it. I don't think I'm ready to have full out sex, but, we've progressed to cuddling in your bed. Maybe, tonight we just… you know."

He smiled at me, "If you think you're ready to fool around a little bit, then I'm down for it. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. That's all that matters to me, is how comfortable you are."

"I'm comfortable with you. I really am. I think about… it with you. I trust you."

His smile widened, "I love hearing you say that."

"Well, I do."

"Still like hearing it though. And, if you're ready for that next step, then I am more than willing to try."

I nodded, "I do really want to try."

"Okay, tonight we take it to the next step!"


	14. Trying

**Greetings all, sorry it's been a tiny while since I've updated, but, it's midterm season! I'm finishing up projects, studying and what not.**

 **So, i wanted to address an issue that someone brought up, I'm not mad or anything, but, someone pointed out the grammatical flaws in my writing and was wondering if English is my first language. To clarify, yes, English is my first language. But, sometimes, when I typed, I go so fast and I don't read back and things slip. Sometimes, I make up words that I'm 95% sure are words, but they aren't. And, I know, it's a little distracting, I'm sorry about that. I have a lot of trouble sitting down and focusing on one thing, my ADHD makes it kinda difficult for me to catch misspelled words or mistakes in my writing. I'm really sorry, please stay with me. I am trying.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Trying

When we arrived at his apartment, I was trying really hard not to concentrate on what we were about to do.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. I knew he was excited, but, for me I was still nervous. It'd been a while since I'd done anything like this. He grabbed my hand and squeezed gently as we walked to his apartment.

His apartment was still the same, bare. The only thing that had really changed was the fact that some of my stuff now dwelled in his apartment. We were cohabitating, as Alice put it.

He hung my coat up on the hook. I kicked my shoes by the door and walked into the living room. I took a deep breath and sat on his couch in my usual spot.

He moved beside me, placing his arm around me and turning the television on.

I bit my lip; why wasn't he doing anything?

"You want to finish watching Shameless? Or the Walking Dead?" He asked as flipped through Netflix.

"Um, w-why aren't you doing anything?" I asked.

"Huh?" He said.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Like, why aren't you _doing_ anything?" I tried to clarify without actually saying it.

He nodded, "Um, well, I didn't want to just, you know, go at it right away. I want let you set the pace."

"I-I'm ready. And I'd prefer to start. If I sit here and keep thinking about it. I'm going to back out and panic myself." I said.

He smiled, "Okay, that sounds good to me."

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"How do you want to start?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, why don't you—," he moved me to straddle his lap, "How does that feel? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "It feels fine." I spread my hands wide on her chest. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're comfortable with me." He chuckled.

I matched his smile before leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. His hands gently laid against my hips.  
As we kissed, I felt a sudden hard poke between thighs. I couldn't stop myself from jumping in surprise.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes wide.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, it just scared me a little. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He smiled and gently pulled me back against him. We started kissing again. Our tongues gently moving against one another. His hands started moving up and down my back. The tingling sensation causing my nipples to harden.

"Is it okay if I take your shirt off? Or is that to far?" He whispered against my neck.

I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I looked down and blushed.

"S-sorry, I didn't think to wear a sexy bra." I said.

He smiled, "You always look beautiful."

His hands moved from around my back to my stomach. He kept his hand on my stomach, looking up at me as he silently asked for permission. I smiled, giving him permission.

His hands moved to my breasts, gently squeezing and playing. I bit my lip; it'd been a long time since anyone has ever made me feel this way before. He kissed and nip my neck in places that made my breathing hitch.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh," I shuddered.

"Would you be okay moving this to my bed?" He asked.

"Why?"

He looked down, I followed his gaze to his straining erection that was pressing against his tight jeans. I blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

He chuckled and stood, holding my body against his. He walked us into his bedroom, flopping against the bed. Me still on top of him.

I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness.

He rolled us onto our sides and pulled me against him. Our lips locked once again, our hands roaming over each other's body. I felt a rush of heat between my legs, I rubbed my thighs together without thinking.

His hand moved around my back as he unclasped my bra. My breasts spilled out for him. He rolled on top of my and smiled.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed, "You too."

He chucked and leaned down, suck on my neck. I bit my lip to contain my moan. I could feel his erection pressing against my center, the friction of us moving against one another caused the heat between my thighs to increase. I could feel my panties becoming soaked.

I helped him pull his shirt off over his head. My hand pressed against his bare chest as I explored his body. His skin under palm felt like heaven. He shuddered, his erection twitching under his pants.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

His words caught me slightly off guard, "Umm, I'm fine."

He smiled, "Just making sure."

He kissed down my neck to my breasts, he latched onto the right one. His teeth played with my nipple, gently nipping and pulled until I was gasping underneath him. He moved to the other nipple, his thumb and forefinger pinching and tugging the other.

I moved my hand to my mouth to cover my moans as his tongue slowly circled around my nipple. He gave it a gentle kiss before dragging his tongue to my belly button.

His hands moved over my pants, he looked up for permission. I nodded, allowing him to unbutton my pants. He tossed my pants to the other side of the room once he pulled them off my legs.

He smiled down at my white underwear with pink hearts on it.

He chuckled, "Very cute."

I bit my lip, "Well, I didn't really plan—,"

"I love them," he said before kissing the spot above my underwear.

His nose moved against my clothed center as his head moved between my thighs. I couldn't help but wiggle as he kissed, licked, and nipped my thighs. It felt so amazing.

His tongue flickered out to lick my wet panties. His tongue so close to my center. I moaned, my hips constantly moving to get closer to his mouth. No one had been down there in so long, that, I couldn't control my orgasm from finding its way to the surface. I also hadn't orgasmed in a while.

An entire blush covered my body when I came down from my high. My hands covered my face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I gasped, feeling tears in the corner of my eyes.

"What? Why are you sorry?" He chuckled, pulling my hands away from my face.

"I—ugh, I'm sorry, I kinda had a little bit of a flashback." I sniffled, wiping a few stray tears.

He pulled me into his arms, "It's okay. When you're ready, tell me about it."

I nodded, breathing deeply.

"I haven't had an orgasm in a very long time. And, when I did, I got a weird flashback about being… there. I remember And, I just, I got a bad memory." I sighed.

He nodded, "Can you tell me? Just show I know if maybe I trigged something?"

I shuddered, "There was this one time… well, I guess it wasn't one time because it happened on multiple occasions. I couldn't really control my orgasms so well, and, they would tell me to control them, but I couldn't because they did everything to make me… it just was impossible for me to control it."

He stroked my hair, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You did so amazingly well. I think we took a giant step today."

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I think so too. I'm sorry I freaked out."

He stroked my cheek, "Awe, don't worry about it. I happen to think it was amazing."

I nodded, "I think so too," I could feel his erection against my bottom, "Do you want me to help you out?"

He chuckled, "If you're feeling up to it. But, I don't want you to think that you have too."

"No, I'm good. Can I try?"

"Of course."

I placed my hands on his chest, signaling him to lay back against the pillows. I moved between his legs and unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted his hips to help my guide off his pants and underwear.

His cock sprang up, dribbling with precum. It was thick from its root to its head. Long too, very intimidating. I swallowed as I looked at it.

"Um, wow, your thing is very… well, it's definitely there." I chuckled.

He smiled, a little blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Thanks," he chuckled breathlessly.

My hand slowly reached forward to touch it. I stroked the head to its root with my finger. It twitched at my touch. I could see the muscles in his thighs flex.

After stroking it a few times with my finger, I worked up the nerve wrap my hand around it. He gasped, placing his hand over his mouth and closing his eyes.

I stroked it a few times with my hand, squeezing when I reached the tip. He seemed to like that. I wanted to put it in my mouth, but, I was a little afraid. For some reason I couldn't work up the nerve.

Just as soon as I convinced myself in my head to just lick it a little, it twitched a couple times and he spilled his seed. I jerked back in surprise, looking down at my messy hands chest.

"I'm sorry," He panted, his face flushed.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Why don't you go take a shower? I'm kind of craving some ice cream. I'll go get us some," He said, "Chocolate chip cookie dough?"

I smiled, "Absolutely."

I got off his bed and grabbed a towel before walking into his bathroom. I could hear him pulling his pants on and grab his keys.

As I washed my body, I smiled. The relaxed feeling of my orgasm still lingering. I lifted my head to the water, my smile widening as I thought about Edward and I.

* * *

 **A step in the right direction! Bella is getting better. And Edward's still a sweetheart!**


	15. Decisions

**Hiya guys, soooo, it's been a hot minute since I've updated. Sorry about that. Sometimes I get distracted. It's the end of the semester, so, I've been kinda stressed. I promise to try to do better. I've posted a new story, 'The Brothel,' check it out. I am continuing this story, so don't worry. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Decisions

Edward and I stayed in his bed and cuddled. Talking about this and that. I loved being snuggled in his arms. I felt so safe.

"You should move in with me." He said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him and suppressing a yawn.

"You should move in with me," he said, "You know, move in here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Ouch," he said as if he were hurt, "We've been dating for six months. I really like you. I think it's going in a good direction."

I laid my head back down against his chest, "I don't know."

"Why?"

"I just… what if things don't work out?" I said.

He shrugged, "If things don't work out then they don't work out. If that happens, you can move back in with Alice or move to your own apartment. You've been saving up a ton of money."

I bit my lip, "If I move out of Alice's apartment, I'm not moving back. But, I'm not going to live on the street again, I did it once—."

"Whoa, whoa," he said, grabbing my face, "You'd think I'd kick you out if we broke up?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's happened before."

"Yeah, and that guy who did that to you was a complete asshole. I would never, _never_ do that to you. Even if we broke up, you could stay here for as long as it took you to get on your feet."

I bit my lip, "I don't know… still. What if it changes things? I like our relationship now."

"I do to, but, I also want our relationship to grow. I like thinking about our future together. And I would very much like the future I'm dreaming of to come true."

I sat up, my legs spreading over his thighs, "I'll think about it. Maybe talk to Alice. Talk to Emily."

He groaned, "Ugh, c'mon Bella."

I frowned playfully, "Lemme talk to them. Then I'll let you know."

He looked down at me and smiled. I felt his cock rise against my butt. I blushed and looked away bashfully.

His hands moved on my hips and squeezed gently, "What do ya say to… some fooling around?"

I giggled and nodded. He smiled widely and rolled us over. He sucked the side of my neck, I could feel the mark forming. I swatted his head away.

"No marks, I don't want to have a hickey when I go to work."

"I can't help it. I want everyone to know you're mine." He said, licking my collarbone.

I giggled, "No!"

He looked up with a toothy grin and growled, "Oh I will! Everyone will know you're mine."

My fingers gently scratched against his scalp. His eyes rolled back, enjoying the sensation. I had found out that Edward absolutely loved having his hair played with. Must have been why he always ran his fingers through his hair.

His hands found my breasts and squeezed, pinching my nipples until they were hard. He sucked on of them into his mouth. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, loving his tongue and teeth against my nipples.

He continued to kiss his way down my stomach. My legs were quivering as he moved closer to my center. His teeth found my clit and sucked until I was squirming underneath him. He growled and reared up quickly, grabbing both my hands and pinning them above my head.

"Now, you better hold still or I'm going to have to punish you, little girl."

I gasped, my eyes widening. He let go of my hands quickly, his eyes wide.

"Oh shit, I-I'm so sorry Bella," he said, "I-I just got to excited. I'm so sorry. I'm such a dick."

I nodded, "I-it's okay." I said.

"No, it's not. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll control myself better."

I smiled gently and placed my hand on his cheek, "It's okay. I'm fine, really. It just scared me a little bit. I trust you."

He smiled back and placed his hand over mine, "I didn't mean to. I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I said, "I'm not as fragile as I once was. I promise, I'm okay."

He nodded and rolled off of me, his arm going over his face. I looked down to see that his cock was still standing tall.

I smiled and crawled down to it, placing my hand around its base. His arm moved, and he looked down at me, his eyes wide.

"Bella, you don't—,"

"I want to." I said as I took him in my mouth.

After our romantic time together, I showered and left for work. I was thinking about Edward's proposal to move in.

It was tempting. I liked Edward, and that like was definitely moving closer to love.

I was a bit distracted at work. That became clear when I dropped a bottle of wine and it shattered on the kitchen floor.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Marcus asked, "You're not usually so clumsy."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted." I said.

"Why? Did something happen between you and Edward?" Lauren asked, "Not that I'm prying."

I had found out that Lauren and Edward had a little fling before we met. Of course, that fling was nothing more than a one-night stand. But, apparently to Lauren, it meant something to her. But, Edward swears it was nothing more, and I believe him.

"He asked me to move in with him," I said.

"Oh." She said, falling silent as she helped me pick up the pieces. She excused herself after a few moments.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Lauren about this stuff." Marcus said.

I shrugged, "They had sex one time two years ago. She should be over it by now."

"Mm, don't go causing trouble now." He said.

"I won't. I never do." I smiled as I threw the pieces in the trash.

I went back to work, trying to ignore all thoughts of Edward, and moving in with him.

I got to Alice's house after work. She was home, reading a magazine.

"Hey Bella," she said when I walked in.

I sat on the couch beside her, "Hey Alice. I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she closed her magazine, "What's up?"

"Edward asked me to move in with him." I blurted out.

"Wow," she smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He wants me to move in with him."

"That's awesome," she paused, "Wait are you going to do it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I really like him, but, what if it ruins things between us? And it doesn't work out?"

"Well, then, it doesn't work out. You can't keep worrying about that. You like Edward. He likes you. It'll work out."

"Yeah, but, what if it doesn't? I'm left with no where to go." I said.

She gave me a look, "No where to go, really? You know you can always come back."

I sighed, "I know but I hate always relying on you."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not a big deal, Bella."

"It kinda is to me," I said, "I really like Edward though. And, I don't know, I kind of want to move in with him." I blushed.

"Then do it!" She smiled, giving my shoulder a light shove.

I blushed, "I-I think I am."

 **A Few Hours Later**

I made it to Edward's apartment before he did. I had a key, one he had given me anytime I felt like coming over.

I had brought dinner over from the restaurant and set it up on the kitchen counter. A few moments later, Edward walked in.

"Hey, baby," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey," I said, "How was your day?"

"Eh, it was okay," He said, "How about yours?"

"Nothing special," I smiled.

"Must've been something pretty special," he smiled, "you're smiling pretty big."

I sat down, licking my lips, "I was thinking about what you said this morning… And I do want to move in with you."

His smile widened, "I can't even begin to express to you how happy that makes me."

I walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around me, and his nose pressed against the top of my head. He inhaled deeply.

I could sense he was having somewhat of a rough day. I knew it wasn't anything in particular, just a long and frustrating day. If it was something significant, he would've told me immediately.

My hands moved to the waistband of his, unzipping his fly and unbuttoning his button. He smiled and leaned back, letting me pull his semi-hard cock out of his pants. I started playing with it until it hardened completely.

His hands latched onto my waist then he stood, holding me close to him. I giggled as he walked us back to his room, leaving the uneaten food on the counter.

* * *

 **When you know, you know. How about that? Bella and Edward are definitely making strides!**


	16. Moving In

**Hello! How is everyone doing? It's been a couple weeks since I've updated but you know life and stuff. Whaddya gonna do? So, I've posted a story with all my unfinished work in it. There's several chapters filled with stories upon stories that I started but won't be finishing. Go check it out, it's filled with awesomeness (my opinion).  
And ways I'm done rambling, enjoy the new, long awaited chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Moving In

It's been about two weeks since I've decided to move in with Edward. I had been packing what little I owned in Alice's house. So far, I only had two boxes.

Even though I had agreed to this, I was still very nervous about moving in with another man. What if it didn't work out? What if he decided he didn't like me anymore.

I shook my head sharply, trying to get rid of those thoughts. If I kept thinking them for to long, I'd sabotage myself. Or something like that, whatever Emily said.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as she entered my room, "You almost finished packing?"

"Yep, almost," I said as I folded a shirt and placed it in my box.

She started folding clothes, "Are you excited?"

"I am. Nervous to. A little bit of both." I chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing," she smiled, "You and Edward really like each other."

"I know. I just have those thoughts sometimes that… you know it'll change or something." I said.

"Everyone does. It's normal. But, I do think it is a good thing. And if it doesn't work out, you know you can always come back. I'll be here."

"I know, but, don't you think it's kind of pathetic that I constantly rely on you?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I don't. I mean, you've never really told me what happened to you. All I know if that you were living on the streets, very skinny and badly bruised. Something bad obviously happened to you, and I don't think it's pathetic. If I did then I wouldn't be a good friend."

I shrugged, "I'm fine now. Better than I was."

"I know you are, but you can still come back whenever you need to," she smiled, then her smile fell, "I still wish you'd tell me what happened to you."

I didn't answer for a moment. I just kept folding my clothes.

"Something bad." I answered after a tense moment.

She placed my pants into the box, "I figured that. Maybe one day we can talk about it openly."

I nodded, "Yeah. One day."

"Alright, well, you are all packed," she said, putting her hand on my back, "Let's have a glass of wine before Edward gets here."

"Absolutely," I smiled.

We put my boxes by the front door then sat at the counter and had a tall glass of wine. I was never much of a wine drinker until I met Alice. One of our favorite past times is drinking a glass and gossiping. I was really going to miss this.

We were laughing when Edward and Jasper walked through the front door.

"Hey, boys," Alice smiled.

"I see you're already drinking," Jasper smiled cheekily.

"Shut up, we've only had one glass," she laughed, "Besides we're celebrating."

"What are we celebrating?" Edward asked as he moved behind me and kissed my cheek.

"We are celebrating you and Bella moving in together."

"A good thing to celebrate." I smiled, handing him my glass and letting him take a sip.

"Very good thing indeed," He handed it back, "So, are those your boxes by the door?"

"Yep, will you take them to the car?"

"Sure. You finish up, we've got to get to the furniture store before it closes."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because we're picking out new furniture. I told you this." He said.

My eyes narrowed, "As I recall, I said, let's wait on the furniture."

"Well, we definitely need furniture. All I have is a couch and a bed. We'll just get a bedroom set and a living room set. So, the apartment feels more like a home."

I rolled my eyes but laughed, "Alright, fine. We can get new furniture."

"Ah, well thanks for your permission."

Edward and Jasper grabbed the boxes and brought them down to Edward's car. I helped Alice wash out the wine glasses. Once we finished we walked outside where the boys were.

"I'll see you later?" I said as Alice and I hugged.

"Of course, I'll be over at your place and you'll come over to mine. We'll see each other all the time. We'll have slumber parties and everything." She said, hugging me fiercely.

I finally pulled away, "I'll see you later."

"See you, you have fun picking out furniture."

I hopped into Edward's car, waving at Alice and Jasper as we drove off.

"So, are we going to get the furniture today? How are we going to haul it back home?" I asked.

"I guess we can order it and have it delivered." He said.

"What kind of furniture do you want?"

"I'm not sure. We can look and decide together."

We finally arrived at the furniture store. My mind was spinning with a million ideas of furniture. I've never really bought furniture before. In my old apartment, I just had the basics. A mattress and a small hand-me-down couch.

The store was filled with all sorts of furniture types. I began to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" A nicely dressed woman asked. She wore a giant smile and a ton of makeup.

"Um, we're just looking to buy a living room set and a bedroom set." Edward said.

"Alright, well, look around, if you don't find anything in here there are catalogues with our online furniture."

"Thanks." I said s I grabbed a catalogue and started flipping through it.

"What about leather?" He said, "I kind of like leather."

"Mm, I don't know." I said as I skimmed my hand along the top, "It's pretty but it doesn't feel soft."

"Okay, what color? How about we start with color?" He said.

"You know, I do like white couches. They go with everything. So, if we decorate the living room it'll match."

"That's a good thought, let's do a white couch. How are you thinking about decorating the living room?"

"I love pastel colors. Light blue, some orange. I'm not really sure. How would you want to decorate?"

"I'm really cool with whatever. I'm not much of a decorator. I always hire someone else to do it for me."

I snorted and smiled, "Is that why you want me to move in with you? So, I can decorate for you?"

"Yep. Caught onto my plan." He chuckled.

"So, white couch? What about coffee table? Or end tables?"

"Since you want pastels, we should do light colored wood. I wouldn't say white, but, how scrubbed out wood or something?"

"Let's look, because honestly I'm not sure what kind of wood."

We walked around the entire store at least three times. Mentally we checked the furniture we wanted. But, it was difficult deciding on which ones we wanted.

"Why don't we go back to the apartment?" I said after an hour and a half in the store, "I'm really tired and I'm hungry. We can do this another day."

"Alright babe," He put his arm around me, "Let's go get food. Chinese?"

"Chinese sounds amazing right now."

"Here, take this catalogue and just look through it. Maybe you'll find something then you can come back." The saleslady said.

I grabbed the catalogue and walked out of the door with Edward. We stopped by the little Chinese place beside the apartment and got it to go.

"That was delicious," I said, stretching and falling back against the couch, "I've never had better Chinese food."

Edward laughed, "I think you were just very hungry. I've had better."

His hand moved along my legs as he moved over top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We made out for a few minutes before we took our shirts off. I gasped as he played with my breasts, twisting and pulling my nipples. I smiled as his mouth moved down and sucked my breast into his mouth.

"Mm, Edward," I moaned gently, my hands moving through his hair.

"I love hearing you moan," he whispered against my skin.

"You know, I was thinking," I said looking down at him as he looked up at me, "W-we should… d-do it. For real…"

He sat up, "Really?"

I nodded and reached over to my bag, pulling out a pack of condoms. He grabbed them, then fell into a fit of laughter.

"Baby, I'm big but I'm not extra, extra big." He laughed.

I blushed and grabbed the pack, "Oh my god. Are you serious? Ugh, this is why that lady at the check out gave me a thumbs up. And she whispered good luck!"

He snorted and lifted me up, taking me to the bedroom. He laid me down gently and reached into his night table drawer. He pulled out a couple condoms.

"I have a couple, luckily, and they fit me." He smiled cheekily.

"Are they up to date?"

"Yep. I try to keep a little stock of them. Just in case." He said, opening it then starting to roll it onto his erection, but, he stopped.

"Bella, if I ask you something, do you promise not to… not to get mad? Or upset?" He asked.

I nodded, "Ask me."

"After… after all those months being with those assholes, did they use condoms?" He asked.

"No." I looked down shamefully.

I could see the color drain from his face, "Did you get checked out, afterwards?"

I bit my lip, almost refusing to answer.

"Bella, I promise I won't be mad." He said, lifting my chin.

"Not immediately after…" I said.

"Okay. When you did get checked out, was everything okay?" I asked.

I turned my head away, "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"No, Bella, come on," He pulled me against him, all thoughts of sex gone, "I'm sorry. I know it's a scary thing to talk about. But, I really, really need to know."

"I don't want to tell you," I said, squeezing my eyes shut, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Bella, please, it's important." He begged.

I kept my eyes closed breathing deeply. I knew this was important but talking about it made me so uncomfortable. I just knew he'd be disgusted and want to leave.

"Okay, I know what you're think and no, I won't leave because of something you tell me. I wouldn't do that to you. I like you too much."

I opened my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella," He held me against his chest, "I'm sorry. Why don't we talk about this later?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wished he'd let it go, but, I knew he'd want to know.

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Lemme know in a review!**


	17. Advice

**Going to make this brief because it is almost two in the morning where I am and I'm exhausted. I've decided that I'm going to update every two weeks, so Sunday the seventeenth will be the next update. And if you haven't seen my new posting, there's a story titled 'Unfinished Stories,' and it's filled with tons of my stories that I've started but am not finishing. They are up for adoption if anyone is interested. Go check them out.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Advice

"I just don't know how to tell him," I said, "I know I have to tell him, but, it's humiliating. I'm scared that if I tell him, he'll be disgusted with me and want me to move out."

"It's understandable to be afraid to tell Edward, but, I'm glad you know that it's important to tell him. And, I don't think there'd be anything to fear, it's not like you're still sick with the STD."

"But, it just brings back those old memories." I shuddered.

"A lot of things will bring back old memories, that's normal," Emily said, "But, Edward cares deeply about you. If you're honest with him, he's not going to dislike you. And if he does, then isn't it better you know now, rather than later on in the future."

"I guess so. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Remember the exercises I taught you? This is just like one of those times. Prepare exactly what you're going to say, be prepared for questions, and take deep breaths. Any time you've told him anything, these exercises have always worked right?"

"They have."

"Now, may I ask you something? It's a little personal and I understand if you don't want an answer, but, have you and Edward talked about sex?"

"Yes, that's why he asked about this," I said, "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Well, what I mean is are you prepared for it?"

"Yes…"

"You're absolutely positive? I know it was your decision to have sex, but, I just want you to be prepared for it. Sometimes sex can conjure up hard memories."

I nodded, "I know, I've thought it over and over. And I've done everything to prepare for it."

"Good, you still have my number though, right?" She asked.

"Yep, I still have it," I looked down at my watch, "My shift starts soon, I need to get going."

"Okay, this was a good session. Call me anytime," she said as she walked me to the door, "I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you," I said as I waved bye.

I took the bus to the restaurant. Edward would have driven me, but, he was in a meeting with other investors and he had texted me to tell me he was running late. I didn't mind though, he wasn't my personal driver.

I arrived twenty minutes before my shift started, so, I had some down time to just sit and reflect on what Elizabeth and I discussed.

She always told me that after each session, I should reflect on what we said. She says that's the best time to really absorb her words and advice. Plus, in the moment sometimes it's hard to really determine whether the session was helpful or not. She asked this because she wanted to make sure she was doing the best should could to help her patients.

I always thought Elizabeth was good at helping me. I felt comfortable to tell her anything, and that was something rare for me. I was never truly comfortable enough with anyone to tell them about the abuse I suffered through.

I was now able to bring myself to call it what it was. Abuse. Emily helped me to that point.

"Bella, could you start a few minutes early? Lauren is running late."

"Sure, Billy."

I grabbed my apron and wrapped it around my waist. It was Saturday night, so, it was a pretty busy night. I always made great tips on these nights. At the end of the night, while I was waiting on Edward to pick me up I counted the tips. I had made a surprising six hundred and fifty-seven dollars.

I was beyond happy with that amount. Four hundred of it would go to my savings account. So far, I had over three thousand in it. I was saving up to buy a used car. That way I wouldn't have to take the bus anymore or rely on Edward to drive me around.

One hundred and fifty would go to Edward, towards the apartment. It was all he'd let me pay towards it. I wanted to pay more, but, he outright refused. He insisted I paid nothing, he had the bills covered. But, I felt like a bum if I didn't pay my part.

Edward finally pulled up, I happily hopped into his car.

"Bella, you shouldn't be waiting outside of the restaurant. I'm scared someone will hurt you." He said when I strapped in.

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine," I said, dismissing his worries, "And I want to talk to you when we get home. I want to talk about the thing."

He nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about. We had been calling this discussion the thing since it had been brought up.

"Just when we talk about it, I don't want you to interrupt me when I tell you. I need to get through it. And you can ask questions but please nothing to hard, okay?"

"Absolutely," he said as he grabbed my hand, "I'm so happy you're telling me."

I smiled, "I'm sorry it's taken me a couple days to tell you. It's just hard."

"I understand, darling. And again, I'm so happy you're telling me."

As we got closer to the apartment, my stomach twisted in knots. I had to tell him tonight. I was going to tell him tonight. I needed to tell him tonight.

"Where do you want to talk? Bedroom, living room?"

"Bathroom's not an option?" I chuckled.

He chuckled, "If you want to talk there, I'm game."

"Let's talk in the bedroom."

He followed me back to the room. We took our shoes off and changed into pajamas before sitting on the bed.

I sat back on my knees in front of him, staring down at my hands. I took a few deep breaths before opening my mouth.

"Okay, so, the other night you asked me if I had gotten any STD's. And the answer is yes. I had three STD's when I wasn't under the contract anymore—," I had to take a few deep breaths before I continued, "Uh, I'll tell you how I found out. Just give me a minute."

"It's okay hon, take your time. I'm not in a rush."

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying hard to collect myself as best as I could. Edward sat quietly in front of me, not rushing or doing anything to interrupt my calming process.

After a few moments I finally started to tell another piece of my past.

"Well, when I was finally out of that place I as living on the streets. I slept wherever I could and ate at the homeless shelters whenever they were serving meals. I started to notice that something was wrong with me. I felt sick and dizzy and weak all the time. It started to get worse as more time passed. One night, when I was in a homeless shelter, I blacked out. Someone called an ambulance and when I woke up I was in a hospital room. I had no idea what had happened. The doctor told me that I had contracted three STD's. I had Chlamydia, Trichomoniasis, and Gonorrhea. They put me on a lot of antibiotics and I was cleared of all of it. I don't like talking about it because it's embarrassing, and it just reminds me of when I was there."

He pulled me into a gentle hug, "I'm so glad you told me. I was so worried about you. I thought you had AIDS or HIV. It scared me so bad."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

He kissed my head, "I was scared about losing you. You mean so much to me."

I smiled against his collar bone, "I thought you'd be disgusted with me."

"Never. It's not your fault what they did to you or left you with. I'd never be disgusted with you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"So, the other night," he said, "you said you were ready for sex?"

I smiled, "I did."

"I'm wondering, are you still ready?"

I let my hand drift from his chest to his groin, "I still am."

He laid back, pulling me on top of him. We started kissing, tongues tangling, lip biting and hair tugging. I felt myself becoming wet, I started to rub my pelvis against his erection.

"Can I take your shirt off?" He asked, tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

I nodded and started kissing his neck, biting his neck. Once my shirt was off, he started playing with my bra, pulling the straps over my arms and gently scratching my back with his nails, rubbing over my bra.

Finally, he unhooked it. I leaned up, so he could have better access to my breasts. My head rolled back, as he twisted and tugged my nipples until the hardened under her fingers. He sat up, sucking one of my breasts into his mouth.

His teeth teased the hard peak until I was gasping, begging for more. I felt his fingers find their way into my pants. My hips thrust upwards, my center desperately seeking his fingers.

He rolled us over, after finding the position awkward. He kissed down my neck, over my collarbone, over my chest and down the path of my stomach. I bit my lip, trying to contain my moans as he made his way to my center.

He pulled my pants down my legs, tossing them aside. Once they were out of the way, his teeth grabbed my panties and pulled. The act making me even more wetter.

His hands gently pushed my thighs apart as he started licking my sopping pussy. His skilled tongue always driving me crazy, pushing me to the edge but keeping me from falling until he wanted me to fall.

After a few moments of eager licking, he leaned over me and pulled a condom out of his nightstand. He stripped out of his clothes, his hard cock bouncing from the restraint of his pants.

I watched as he tore the condom open with his teeth then rolled it over the head of his penis. Once the condom was securely in place, he leaned down and started kissing me, then whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He shuddered, then grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the tip against my opening.

I bit my lip, excited to feel him inside of me. Finally, he pushed his cock inside of me.

We both gasped; he gripped the sheets while my nail dug into his back. He felt amazing. It had never felt so good before.

His forehead dropped against mine, "God damn Bella, you feel fucking great."

A spark of excitement rushed through me, "I love when you talk dirty." I moaned.

"Oh really?" He said, his eyebrow raising, "Your pussy feels fucking amazing," he whispered in my ear, pulling back then thrusting back in, "Your so fucking tight. You love it don't you, does my cock feel good in your tight pussy? I know you love it. Your pussy keeps squeezing me—,"

"Ungh, please," I moaned, throwing my head back.

"Tell me Bella, what do you love? Tell me,"

"Please!" I moaned louder, a knot in my stomach so large that I felt as if I were going to burst at any moment.

"Tell me Bella, tell me, you know what I want to hear, tell me. Tell me and I'll let you cum. You know you want to say it."

"I love your huge cock in my tight pussy! It feels fucking amazing! Please don't ever stop! Oh god—! I'm—I'm cummi—ugh!" I came hard, my pussy squeezing around him.

He gasped, "Oh, fuck, I'm cumming," he groaned, the words strained as his cock twitched inside of me.

He thrusted a few sporadic times before falling on top of me. We were both breathing heavily, though, it was harder for me to breathe because he was laying on me.

"I think you need to roll over, big guy," I panted.

"Huh?—Oh, sorry," he said as he rolled over then pulled me into his chest.

"That was amazing."

"Fucking amazing," he smiled, "I was surprised you liked the dirty talk."

I bit my lip and nodded, falling silent.

"What's wrong," he asked as he lifted my chin to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to enjoy this right now."

"Yeah, me too." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep while the afterglow of sex and his warmth surrounded me. I couldn't imagine a more perfect feeling.


	18. Mommy Dearest

**You know, vacations are exhausting. Honestly, just got home and I am completely exhausted. I need another vacay to recoup from this one. As promised, I am updating all of my stories today! Next time I update will be on the 1st of June!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Mommy Dearest

"Holy fucking shit, you feel amazing," Edward groaned as he thrust into me.

"Oh, god, please don't stop," I moaned against his wet shoulder. The showerhead soaking us in water that had long turned cold.

"Fuck, fuck," Edward moaned, "Bellsy, I can't hold long."

He slid his arms under my thighs and over his shoulder. I gasped at the new position; his cock had gone deeper into me, hitting new spots and stretching tight muscles. I grabbed the towel bar above my head, gripping it as he thrust deeply into me.

"Oh god! Oh god! You're so deep! Please Edward! Please!" I cried out, feeling an intense orgasm coming on.

"Shit! I'm gonna fucking cum, you're so fucking tight!" He gasped as his thrusts became harder.

He thrust several more times before I felt him release his seed deep into me. We both gasped as our orgasms hit at the same time. He stumbled backward as I fell into his chest, both of us breathing heavily as we came down from our highs.

"That was amazing."

I smiled, "You said that last night."

He smiled against my neck then kissed it, "Well, it's true. That was amazing."

I nodded in agreement, then straightened my legs, "I think you're running late."

"Yeah, probably," He said as he toweled his hair, "Eh, it's fine. They'll wait for me."

I walked into the bedroom, pulling out some clothes, "You know, I was thinking, maybe I should go on birth control."

"Not a bad idea," he said, "With as hard as we go, the condoms might break one of these days. Can't have any kids running around just yet."

"Just yet? Who says I'm ever having kids?" I cheekily smiled as I pulled on my leggings.

"Are you kidding? I see the way you stare at babies when we're out."

I laughed, "Okay, maybe one day I'll have kids, but, not right now."

He nodded in agreement, "Hopefully our relationship moves in that direction. I just have to keep on my toes, so you don't kick me to the curb."

I leaned into his side, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm the one that has to worry."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, "You don't ever have to worry about that darling."

I smiled and nuzzled my nose against his, "Alright, you need to get going."

He sighed, "Okay, I'm going. What are you going to do today?"

"I think I might look at some used cars, clean a little, maybe go to the store and pick up something to make for dinner. Just some boring stuff." I said.

"Cool, you got the joint card?"

"Yessss," I said in somewhat of a whine.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head, "Okay, babe, I'll see you when I get home."

"See you later," I waved.

After he left, I started brushing my hair. I hated days like this. When Edward wasn't home, and I didn't have work. It sucked, I was bored most of the day.

I started with cleaning the apartment. Scrubbing every inch from top to bottom. The apartment was impeccably clean since I moved in.

Once I finished cleaning, started to look at some decent used cars. And some cheap new ones. I couldn't decide if I wanted a cheaper new one or just a used one. Each had their own set of pros and cons.

I had to step away from the computer after two hours of searching. My eyes were starting to hurt. I decided to walk to the market to get something for dinner. Maybe browse a bit.

The joint card was left on the counter. Edward and I got that card together a few days ago. It was our joint checking account. We each put in about two hundred dollars into it and it was used for household things like, groceries, cleaning products, and what not.

I walked to the market, which was about a twenty-minute walk. I didn't mind the walk, it killed time until Edward got home.

I walked up and down the aisle, searching for what to fix for dinner. On the nights that I didn't work, I had been cooking. Edward loved it.

Edward and I were planning on meeting his family one of these days. I was still working up the nerve and he was still trying to find the perfect time.

Edward and his father weren't speaking to one another at the moment. I wasn't entirely sure why, but, the fight they had must've been pretty intense. When he came home one night, it had been the first time I had ever seen his so angry.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting on the couch reading a book when the door slammed shut and scared me. I immediately stood as Edward walked into the room, his footsteps heavier than usual._

 _"Edward are you okay?"_

 _Edward slung his coat off and threw it at the chair, shaking his head._

 _"My god damn father, he can be the biggest fucking prick sometimes. I swear if he wasn't my father I'd knock the shit right out of him._

 _"What happened?" I asked, slowly walking to him._

 _He shook his head and grabbed me in a hug, "I don't want to talk about it yet. Just, give me some time to cool off."_

I hadn't asked him about the fight since then. I wanted to but there had been times where I wouldn't tell Edward what was bothering me until later and he never bugged me to tell him. So, he deserved the same respect.

I decided on a roast. I could cook it and we'd have left overs for a couple days. I could throw it into a crockpot and let it cook until Edward got home. I picked up some potatoes and carrots to throw into the pot.

I walked a little slower on my way home. There wasn't much for me to do when I got home. When I got home, I found that the door was unlocked. My heart beat started to speed up a little as I opened the door and stepped in.

"Edward? Are you home already?" I called out, not fully walking into the apartment.

"No, it's me!" An unfamiliar female voice said, then a woman walked around the kitchen.

"Are you one of Edward's friends?" I asked as I stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind me.

She laughed, "No, no, I'm Edward's mom, Esme."

A nervous feeling in my bubbled, "Oh, hi, I'm Bella," I extended my hand out to her, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled, "I'm glad to finally meet you. Edward was supposed to bring you by, but, then him and his father got into it again," she sighed and shook her head, "They're so stubborn. Exactly the same."

"I know, Edward came home one day angry. He hasn't told me what happened."

"They fight all the time. I'm not really sure what it was about this time. Sometimes I have to tune them out. They'll come around though in about a week."

"Is that how long their fights usually last?"

"No, I'll make them get along," she laughed, "They're my boys. They love me too much to keep fighting."

"Good. I think it bother's Edward that him and his dad don't get along."

"It bother's Carlisle too. But, I try to tell him to back off Edward, but he just won't listen."

"Why don't they get along? I mean Edward's told me it's because his dad wants him to finish medical school and be a doctor like him."

She made a face, "It has more to do with Carlisle worrying about Edward. Did Edward ever tell you about the first business he invested into?"

"No." I said.

We moved to the kitchen, so I could unload the groceries. Esme sat at the counter with a cup of coffee. I poured myself a cup then sat beside her.

"So, what happened with Edward's first investment?"

"Well, right out of high school, Edward invested in this company with his friends. He was so excited, and so were his friends. The company was doing great for a year, Edward was making good money and he was being a little frivolous with his money, but Carlisle and I just let him enjoy himself a little. After a year, the company went under investigation. Apparently, one of Edward's friends was using the company for money laundering. All of them got in trouble. All of them sent to jail. Edward spent two weeks in prison before Carlisle could bail him out, they still had to go to trial, which was intense. Thankfully, they proved that Edward wasn't involved with the scam, but somehow, his friend who did all this, only spent six months in prison. He had a great lawyer. But, it makes me so angry that that boy did that. He and Edward used to be best friends. I treated him as if he were my own, then he did that to Edward," she shook her head sharply, "I called his mother and told her off. She had the nerve to say that Edward was to blame for all of that. Ridiculous. Every time I think about it, it just infuriates me. Ever since then, Carlisle has worried about Edward getting screwed over again. He wants him to be a doctor, so he won't get in trouble. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if he became a doctor. I worry about him to, but, I know he goes to great lengths to avoid another situation like that."

"Edward never told me any of this," I said as I sipped my coffee.

"Oh, I hope you're not mad at him now. Or me for telling you." She said.

"No, of course not," I said, "I hope he doesn't get to mad that I know."

"He won't," she winked, "I'll tell him I told you if he does get mad. But, Edward's not afraid to tell anyone this."

"I wonder why he didn't tell me though," I said.

"He might have been afraid you wouldn't date him if you knew he spent a little time in prison."

"I wouldn't have minded. I have my own skeletons," I chuckled nervously.

She nodded, "Well I think you two are a good match. You know, he's never really settled down with someone. He'll have a fling here and there, but, he has never really made a long-term commitment."

"Whys that?"

"He's been focusing on building his career back up. It's been hard for him. No one wants to do business with someone who has a record of money laundering. He's just now starting to rebuild his good name."

"He seems to be doing well, now."

"He is, he really is. I'm so proud of him. But I still worry."

The front door open, and Edward walked through. He walked into the kitchen and a surprised looked skittered across his face as he spotted me and his mother.

"Hey, mom, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I dropped by to give you some extra cookies I had left over. But, then Bella and I got caught up talking."

He nodded then walked around the counter and kissed the top of my head.

"You're home early," I said.

"I'm home on time," he checked his watch.

"Oh, well I forgot about dinner," I giggled, "I guess your mom and I got caught up talking."

"I should get going," Esme said as she stood, "I'm sorry I held you up. It was nice meeting you Bella."

"It was nice meeting you to, Esme." I said as she left.

"So, what did you and my mom talk about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, she just told me a little about you and your dad. I hope you don't mind."

He smiled, "I don't, but we can get into that later," he grabbed my hips and pulled my legs around his waist, "I've thought about you all day."

I giggled and leaned, taking his lips against mine.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a little review, and have a wonderful week!**


	19. Old Fetishes Die Hard

**So last night I was spending the night at my aunt's house and she has no internet so I didn't have the chance to update yesterday! But the next time it'll be the 15th!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Old Fetishes Die Hard

I fell over, my chest rising and falling as I panted heavily. Edward breathing was equally hard her he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth kissing the back of it.

"That was incredible."

I rolled onto his chest, "Not amazing?" I giggled.

"Incredible is better than amazing isn't it?" He said.

"Yes, and it was incredible," I smiled, leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"So, you seem to like that one thing I did," he said.

"What one thing?"

"When I grabbed your wrists and held them above your head. I started to stop but then you yelled out, 'Oh don't stop, don't stop, Edward,'" he chuckled.

I playfully smacked his chest, "Shut up," I laughed.

"No, I'm serious. Did you like that? Or were you just stroking my ego?"

I blushed, "We don't have to analyze our sex right now do we?"

"No, I'm just curious."

I sat up, "Why?"

He shifted underneath me, "Well, I'm just curious about, you know, your old fetish. If maybe you're still kind of into it."

"I'm not." I said seriously, all playfulness gone.

"I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm just saying." He said.

"Well, I'm not into that anymore. You know that."

"I know. I know." He said.

"I'm not," I said firmly.

"Alright, who are you trying to convince?" He sighed.

"I just want you to know that I'm not into that lifestyle. I got burned once and I won't let it happen to me again." I snapped as I stood.

"I know that, what are you trying to say? I wouldn't screw you over." He crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not saying you would."

"Sure, sounds like it. Do you honestly think that if we did anything like that, that I would hurt you like they did?" He demanded.

"No, I don't but I just need to protect myself."

"From what? S'not like I'm going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

"So, you can protect me from everything and everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll try my hardest."

"Ugh!" I jerked my shirt on, "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No, I'm sleeping on the couch!" He said as he jerked his pillow off the bed, "You sleep in here and cool off. When you're done being pissed about whatever come find me."

"I'm not into BDSM anymore. Sorry that you weren't hurt like I was!" I snapped.

"Why are you trying so damn hard to convince yourself that you're not into it anymore? I believe you, you're not into it, but it seems like you still are. Keep trying to convince yourself that you're not."

"Ugh!" I snarled, "Get out! Just get out!"

I slammed the bedroom door behind him, growling and cursing. After a few minutes of deep breathing, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily, it's Bella."

"Bella are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed, "It's just that Edward and I got into a fight and I needed to talk to someone. Do you think I could schedule an appointment in the morning please?"

"Of course, I have an opening at 11:00 tomorrow morning. Come right on in."

"Thank you."

"Until then just keep calm, breathe, and try your best not to yell when you two talk. I'm not telling you to ignore him, but please don't escalate the situation. Be calm."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

After I hung up the phone, I placed it on the nightstand and tried to go to sleep. It was hard, though. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight Edward and I had. I tossed and turned all night.

In the morning, Edward was gone. I knew he had to work but I was still grateful he wasn't there. I didn't feel like seeing him. I was still angry.

I waited impatiently for my appointment with Emily. I was dying to talk to someone. I would call Alice, but she didn't know about the BDSM stuff. It would be to embarrassing to relay all the details to her.

I took a long shower then headed to Emily's office. I knew I was a little early, but hopefully Emily wasn't to busy.

I sat in the waiting room, bouncing my knee impatiently. Emily had another client before me, so I had no choice but to sit and wait. It sucked.

Finally, she called me back. I nearly jumped out of my seat into her office.

"Bella, you were here early."

"Yeah, I really need to talk." I sighed as I thumped into the chair.

"Alright, let's talk. What's going on?"

"Edward and I got into a fight. Our first actual fight." I said.

"How do you feel about that?"

I shook my head, "I feel a lot of things. Angry. Annoyed. Confused. Right. But he's the one who won't listen."

"Would you mind if I asked what the fight was about?"

I looked down and blushed, "Well, Edward and I have taken our relationship to the next level. And it's been great. But, he brought up the topic of BDSM. He thinks I'm still into that but I'm not."

She nodded, "Why does he think you're still into it."

I looked up at her with a blush. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Ah, okay. So, I'm guessing the sex is somewhat rough, but pleasurable. There's nothing wrong with that."

"The sex is great," I said, "But, I don't want him thinking that I'm still into BDSM. I'm really not into it."

"Well, does Edward understand that? Or is he pushing for you?"

"No. He's not pushing me. And I think he understands but, when we were arguing, he said that I was trying to convince myself. But, I know I'm not into it."

She nodded, "But, is there a little part of you that is?"

"No!"

"Bella, this is an open place. You can be honest here." She said; Emily was good at picking up lies.

I sighed, "I'm not. I don't know. I really don't. I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be scared. You were hurt once, diving back into something that hurt you is hard and it's bold. But, something tells me there is a little more to this."

I nodded, "I-I'm scared… that Edward will get bored with me because he doesn't get to do it the way he likes. I mean, he owns nightclubs that cater to people who are into this lifestyle. How can he be with someone, who's absolutely petrified of his fetish?"

She nodded, "That's actually a pretty common fear. Not everyone is into the same fetish. It's understandable. And, from what I know of Edward, he is understanding. He knows your past. He's been a big influencer for you. But, that's not to say that you owe him anything. You're not obligated to stay, if you feel pressured into something you're afraid of."

"I don't feel pressure from him, I really don't," I said, "But at some point, he'll become bored with the same old sex, I know he will."

She nodded, "Bella, you know sometimes fetishes don't go away. And it's okay to still be interested in the lifestyle. When you two talk about this stuff, do you feel like you're going to have a panic attack?"

"No."

She smiled, "That is really great to hear Bella. You haven't had a panic attack in a long time and I think it means you're truly starting to heal. But, maybe the reason you are frightened of this is because you are still somewhat interested in the lifestyle. And, do you trust Edward?"

"I do."

"Well, maybe you two could take baby steps if you are ready. I don't ever want you to do anything you don't want to or are not comfortable with. Bella is there some part of you that is still interested in BDSM?"

I felt tears overspill and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"There is… but, I'm s-so… I'm scared." I said in a familiar, broken voice.

She grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to me.

"You were hurt. It's okay to be scared."

"I just… I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Of course," her voice was soft, "and if you're careful, you won't get hurt. Do you want to try things with Edward?"

I nodded, "I do, but, what if… what if I have a panic attack and scare him? What if it sets me back a million steps? What if Edward hurts me?" The last sentence came out in a squeaky whimper.  
"Bella, how about this, you and Edward both come speak to me about this. This is a safe space and here you seem to have an easier time talking about things. I can be a mediator and we can set up a plan. But, only if you're comfortable with that."

I took a deep but shaky breath, "I would like that…"

"You don't sound so sure."

I looked towards the cabinet, nibbling my lip.

"I'm just so terrified that if we talk about this stuff and I'm not okay with any of it, Edward won't want me." I sobbed.

"Okay, slow down," she said, "Firstly, if you and Edward don't work out in the long run that isn't something to have a massive set back over. It'll be alright, we can work on some 'ifs,' at a later time. And I promise you, we can work through this. Why don't you and Edward come back, and we can work through this together. Let's problem solve."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to him and see if he wants to talk about this stuff."

* * *

 **Edward and Bella's first fight! Hopefully they can get through it!**


	20. Making Up

**Good afternoon everyone! It's Sunday, the last day of the weekend. I'm not exactly sure where the weekend went, kind of bummed but I hope you guys get excited because here comes a new chapter annnnnd it's a long chapter. For this story, I keep an 8 page minimum but I couldn't stop at 8 pgs. so it bounced up to 10. I'm sure you guys will enjoy that.**

 **So, yes I got rid of the story the Brothel. The reason is simply because I have a lot in my life going on and I couldn't see myself continuing with that story. It just lost all interest for me. Some good news, someone has adopted it and wants to keep writing it. Now, I'm keeping in touch with the person who's rewriting it and I've specifically instructed them to message me when and where the story will be resumed. As soon as I find out, I'll write a little A.N. to let those who followed the story know.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Making Up

Before I got home, I stopped by the grocery store and bought food for a special dinner tonight. After talking to Emily, I realized that I overreacted, and I needed to apologize to Edward. And no better way to do that but make him his favorite dish.

I flittered around the apartment, cleaning up here and there so it would look nice when he got home tonight. I really hope he came home on time and wasn't still mad at me.

I heard the jingle of keys against the lock at six and smiled. Edward was home on time. Thank goodness.

I hurried out of the kitchen to the walkway to greet him. He was carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"Bella, I'm—," He started

"No, this is my fault," I said, moving closer to him, "I completely overreacted. I acted like a jerk."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry to. I know you have a rocky past with the whole thing and I shouldn't even be bringing it up." He handed me the flowers.

"I fixed lasagna," I said.

He smiled widely, "I can smell it. It smells incredible. Is this your way of making it up to me?"

"Yes. Like your way of making it up to me is with flowers."

"I can't help it. That's been a good buttering up tool for men for centuries."

We fixed our plates and sat at the little square dining table. I had cleaned it off and spruced up the room before he came so we could eat here and not at the counter.

"So, I went and talked to Emily today." I said after swallowing a bite.

"That's good. Was it a good session?" He asked before scooping a big bite into his mouth.

"It really was," I nibbled my lip a little before continuing, "Um, well, we talked about our fight last night and she helped me realize that I did overreact. But, I also…," I took a big sip of my water and wiped my mouth with the napkin. Edward stared at me with a concerned look upon his face.

"You also what?" He asked.

I took a quick breath, "well, Emily helped me realize that I am still into that lifestyle…"

He nodded, "How do you feel about that?"

I bit my lip, "Scared mostly. Uneasy. And just… it just brings up some bad memories you know? It's not that I'm scared of you hurting me, I just hate the memories."

"I understand that Bella. And I'm not going to push you into doing anything you don't want or you're not ready for."

I smiled at him, "I know you won't. But I do want to try to work on it with you. I was wondering if you'd be fine with us going in to see Emily and talking to her about this."

"I don't mind. I truly don't. I think it's good to talk about this stuff."

"Is next week okay for you?"

"Of course, Bella," he said, "You pick the time and I'll take off. This is important, and I want us to keep building trust."

My smile widened, "That means a lot to me Edward."

His lips curled into a seductive smile, "You know… I'm pretty full."

I bit my lip, "I think I'm full too."

We both jumped up at the same time and grabbed one another, pulling into a deep kiss. Our tongues swirled against one another, tasting and caressing each other.

Edward's arms scooped my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. My hand gripped a handful of his hair as he walked us into the bedroom. We toppled onto the bed together, our hands moving furiously over one another as we ripped our clothes off.

Once we were naked, our hands began to slow as we felt one another. I could feel his hard cock pressing into my thigh, a lightning bolt of excitement shot through me. I felt my center become wet.

"I don't want to go slow tonight." I whispered in his ear.

"Neither do I."

He bit my neck and grabbed the base of his cock, directing it to my entrance. I opened my legs wider to allow him better access. When the tip pushed its way in, I gasped and grabbed the pillow above me.

I moaned as he pushed it all the way then reared back. He grabbed my hips and held them steady as he started to pound into me in quick hard motions. I couldn't help but twist the metal frame above me.

"Oh god!"

"Uh, fuck, Bella," he gasped, his face scrunched in pleasure, "I can't hold it no more."

His thumb began to furiously circle my clit, I gasped and wriggled underneath him. His thrusts became harder as I felt my orgasm seep from my body. I gripped the pillow and groaned loudly as I felt myself release. He groaned a few moments after me and I felt him spill himself inside of me.

He fell down on the bed beside me, panting heavily. I rolled against his side, my hand on his chest.

"You know… I forgot to put a condom on." He said.

I fell into a fit of giggles, "I know. It's okay though. It's been a month. My birth control has kicked in."

He snorted, "Good. I'm glad because I need more rushed sex. I don't have time for a condom."

I moved to straddle his hips and slowly started to grind my center against him. He threw his arm over his face.

"Oh god, Bella, give me like twenty minutes."

"That's okay. I'm having fun right here. You just go to sleep." My hips moved harder against him and my fingers teased his nipples.

I felt his cock start to harden. His hands found my hips.

"I think you are the only woman who can get me revved up in a matter of seconds."

"Good."

He snorted again, "Good lord you are a demanding woman. You act coy but damn, when we're in bed you're a different person. I'm gonna start calling you Izzy. For your other side. The vixen."

"Oh, shut up and let's do it again."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he rolled me over and entered me.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up, wincing as I felt the soreness wash over me. Edward and I went at it like two sex depraved sex addicts. I lost count of how many times we did it.

Edward groaned beside me, "God… I can't move."

I chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"I'm calling out today. I need to recuperate."

"Are you going to tell them you're sick?"

"I'm going to tell them that my girlfriend is a nymphomaniac and attacked me last night like a crazy woman."

I blushed and laughed, "Hey, you're just as bad as I am."

"There is no way," he leaned up then winced, falling back down, "I think my penis just screamed for help."

He rolled over and looked at himself under the covers.

"Jesus, I don't have a penis anymore. You fucked it off." He laughed.

I playfully smacked his chest, "Oh shut up. You're fine."

"I'm going to need physical therapy on my penis. I'm fairly certain you've fractured it."

I moved onto my knees, "Stop talking. I'm getting revved up again."

He looked at me with a very serious look upon his face, "Baby, I care deeply for you, but I need a week to recover. My cock is not ready."

I threw my head back in laughter, "You'd deny me?"

"I don't want to. I have to. It's hard to deny you but I'm afraid my penis is going to fall off."

I snorted and patted his chest, "Awe, well I guess I should let you recuperate. I'm going to fix us breakfast. You just stay here and heal. How does French Toast sound?"

"Sounds amazing, good looking."

I got out of bed and headed out of the room to fix breakfast. Edward sat up on the bed.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered, leaning against the doorway.

He bit his lip, "God damn. That's hot." He threw the covers off him and stood on shaky legs, "I can't stay in bed while you cook breakfast naked."

I giggled, "Does that mean you're ready to go again?"

"I don't know but I might be able to revive my dick," he slapped my rear playfully, I giggled and walked into the kitchen.

Edward ended up reviving himself for another round of sex in the kitchen. I guess cooking something while naked was a huge turn on. After that we ate breakfast in bed and then took a long nap, then called Emily to make an appointment for us.

Emily ended up having an opening today. Her patient had cancelled so she gave us his appointment. Edward and I showered then grabbed a quick lunch before headed to Emily's office.

We only sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes before Emily called us back. We held hands as we walked into her room.

"Good evening you two," she said as she shook our hands, "Nice to see you again Bella. Edward, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Emily."

We sat on the couch across from her, "Alright, welcome you two. I want you both to feel comfortable here. You can say whatever you like, but, I want to remain on a line of respect."

"Understood," Edward said, "So, how do we usually start these things?"

"Well, usually I will ask what brought you in here today. But, Bella and I already talked a bit about why she wanted you to come in with her," she turned to me, "Bella, how about you start this off?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, and cleared my throat, "Um, well, basically I'm still into…you know… BDSM… and I know Edward is too. But, I'm afraid to try anything."

Emily nodded and turned to Edward, "Are you hearing what she's saying."

Edward nodded, "Yeah. She's scared of getting hurt again."

"I'm not scared of that," I said quickly, "I'm scared that if we start trying anything like that, it'll bring up bad memories and I'll have a panic attack and then every step I've taken so far will be ruined because I freak out."

Emily nodded, "Well, that's an understandable fear. You've made a lot of progress. Now, do you want to begin to start this lifestyle again?"

I bit my lip, "I do but—,"

"No buts, just listen right now," Emily said, "If you are ready to try this, then I encourage you to try it. Of course, I'm not saying to just jump right into it but to take it extremely slow. Do what you are comfortable with and don't force a quick pace. Edward does that sound understandable?"

"Of course, I'm willing to try if Bella is. And I'll go any speed she wants."

"Great. Bella how are you feeling about this?"

"I feel fine. A little nervous."

She nodded, "That's normal. How about we set ground rules. Dos and don'ts. Edward, in a normal session, what were the rules and regulations?"

"Well, there's always a safe word. I usually liked to do green, yellow, red. Before I did anything, I'd ask how my sub was feeling if she was okay. And I'd always explain what I was going to do before I did it."

Emily nodded, "Those sound like some really great rules. Bella what do you think?"

"I think it sounds good. I never had a safe word before. So, I think those rules sound good."

Emily smiled, "Great, that's good. Now, would you mind if I added some suggestions?"

"Of course," I said.

"Well, instead of just immediately jumping into this, start slow. Baby steps. Build up your trust with one another. Start with some very light bondage perhaps? Like handcuffs or blindfolding. The first session with probably be the worst, so slow will be the best pace. Then after that keep building up that trust with a slow pace. Do something a little different each time that way nothing catches you off guard Bella."

Edward squeezed my hand, "What if we do this and she has a panic attack? Or hurts herself? What should I do?"

"If Bella does have a panic attack, stop immediately. Give her some space but stay close enough to her in case she needs some close contact; with a panic attack you can never be sure. Just no contact unless she clearly indicates she needs it. Don't immediately try to talk to her about why she panicked, just give her time to calm herself."

He nodded and looked over to me and smiled, "Is there anything you want to add? About the rules and stuff?"

I thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure."

"Okay, how about this Bella," Emily said, "Is there anything you absolutely don't want done to you? Something you just will never be comfortable with?"

I knew immediately, "I don't want to be gagged," I said looking at Edward, "I'm not comfortable with that. It scares me."

He nodded, "Okay. That's perfectly fine."

"I-I don't like the bullwhip."

"Absolutely. Neither do I. I'd never do that to you."

"I don't want to have sex with someone else. Especially not another woman. And I don't want to do anything in front of a bunch of people."

Edward nodded enthusiastically, "Of course Bella. I'd never make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Thank you."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad you two are on the same page. Now, my last suggestion is to set a date for when you guys do this. Nothing to far away, but, not to close so you don't feel rushed Bella."

I nodded, "That's a good idea."

She smiled then looked at her watch, "Unfortunately, our time is up."

"Thank you, Emily," Edward stood and shook her head.

"Oh, you're welcome. It was nice to meet you," Emily shook my hand, "It's nice to see you again Bella. I'll see you next time."

"Bye Emily. Good seeing you."

I followed Edward out of the office. We held hands until we reached his car.

"Let's go to dinner. I'm starved."

"Me too," I smiled then leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

 **I added some playful banter in here between Edward and Bella because I wanted to show the less serious and fun side of their relationship. And I do have a question for everyone.**

 **As you all know, I want to publish my stories, so my question is if I were to rewrite and tweak this story and Outerra a bit would you read what I publish? Because I'm truly thinking about rewriting this story and maybe publishing it, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Yay nay? Lemme know in your reviews!**


	21. BDSM on the Calendar

**So, everyone's probably been wondering what's going on and why I haven't updated my stories when I was supposed to. Well, it's been a very tough few weeks. After several years of keeping a secret it finally came out. I don't want to go into details, but it's just been hard on me. I've kind of lost focused and I guess maybe I've slipped in a bit of a depression mixed with anger and violent rage. So, at that moment, I had forgotten about posting my stories because I was trying to get my shit together. I'm very sorry if anyone thought I had abandoned my stories. Please, enjoy the new chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One – BDSM on the Calendar

"Okay, so, how does Thursday work?" Edward asked as he held a calendar and a red marker.

"I have work Friday. I don't know if that'd be a wise idea. What if I freak out?"

"Huh, true," he said, "Um, Saturday or Sunday maybe?"

"Saturday's probably better. You're usually off Sundays. And I'm off Sunday."

"Saturday sounds good, babe," He said, "We can go get a nice dinner, have a relaxing evening then come back and try."

I gulped the little lump in my throat, "That sounds good."

He put a mark on the calendar then set it down and came to stand beside me. He placed his hand on my back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "Nervous. Like I have butterflies in my stomach."

He started to rub my back, "It's okay. We'll do everything to help you relax."

He kissed my forehead, I looked up at him and smiled before leaning my head into his chest. He rubbed the back of my head for a moment.

"I need to get going. I'll be late."

"Okay, you have fun tonight. I'll pick you up at 9:30." He said as he went to the fridge.

"Thank you!" I said before walking out the door.

Tonight, I was going to my first class at the community college in the city. I got registered for classes a couple weeks ago, with Edward's help. I was able to get financial aid through the state which allowed me to take a couple classes a semester.

I decided to just try for my associates degree, then possibly switch into a four-year college. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do career wise, but I might as well get the associates. I was a little nervous about going to class. I really wanted to just do it all online, but at this particular college, you had to have a certain amount of time in the school.

The first class I was going to tonight was math. I wasn't bad at math, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. The next class I was taking was a science and then an English. I was excited for the English class. I loved reading and writing.

I got on the bus to get to class; I have yet to get a car. I have enough money saved up, but I just haven't found the right car for me yet. Plus, Edward wants me to get something that's reliable and won't leave me stranded on the highway.

The bus dropped me off in front of the school and for a moment, I got a little nervous. I haven't been to a school since I graduated high school. I wasn't sure what to expect.

I had done a tour around the college a couple days before, so I knew where my class was. I snatched up a seat that was close to the front but also in the corner. That way I could see and hear the teacher clearly but also not draw attention to myself.

Several people started filing in the classroom; I eyed each one of them like a caged animal. I felt my heart beating faster than usual. I was nervous, and my anxiety was starting to rise. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled out my notebook.

The teacher walked in, "Hello class, I'm professor Weston."

I got through the class by giving all my attention to the professor. It was an interesting class. I took a ton of notes which left my hand throbbing afterward.

Edward was waiting for me in the front. I hopped into his car, giving him a big smile as I slid into the seat.

"How was class?"

"It was good," I said, "I really liked it actually. It was nice to get out and do something that is going to benefit my future."

He smiled widely, "Well, I'm glad Bella. I was worried you wouldn't like it. Or you'd be nervous."

"I thought so to. But, I actually really liked it. I'm excited for my next class."

 **Saturday**

Today was the day. Edward was doing everything in his power to help me relax. He turned all the alarms off, so I'd sleep in, he made my favorite breakfast, then we snuggled on the couch and watched my favorite show, and he had dinner reservations at my favorite spot.

Even though he had done all this, I was still nervous. When we got back home from dinner, Edward ran me a hot bath while he set up. I sunk into the bath water, breathing deeply

After a while, I got out of the shower, blew dry my hair, then walked out of the bathroom. I had on a sexy silky dress that Edward had picked out. It was white and lacey. He absolutely loved this dress.

I walked into our bedroom. It was dark, but Edward had lit a bunch of candles. I wasn't sure when he had gotten them.

He was standing by the dresser wearing a pair of black boxer shorts. He looked up at me and smiled. He extended his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me to him.

He kissed my cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. Just a little nervous."

He smiled, "It's okay. I promise we'll go slow. Do you remember the colors?"

"Yes."

"Say them for me." He said.

His demanding tone sent a pleasurable shock to my core, "Green means good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop."

He kissed my forehead, "Good girl, and at any point you need me to stop or to slow down, just remember those colors. Now, what do you remember what to call me?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

He smiled widely, "Go lay on the bed."

I walked to the bed and laid on it like he asked. He slowly walked to me, his hand drifting gently along my thigh. I closed my eyes, the heat of his skin lighting a fire in my belly. I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, I'm going to tie you up," He said, his voice low and sultry.

I nodded, biting lip as I waited for him to tie me up. He took one hand and tied it to the bedpost then tied the other one. I was quivering.

"What color?" He asked.

"I'm green," I said.

"Good," He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I'm going blindfold you."

My heart started beating faster, "Um, yellow."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, his deep voice now full of concerned.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous. Could you slow down a bit?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"Yeah," he moved onto the bed and started kissing me, his tongue flicking over my lips. I opened my mouth let his tongue swirl around mine.

His hands moved down my body, feeling the silky dress on my skin. He pulled the straps out of the loop then slowly moved the dress off my body. The silk rubbing against my skin felt like incredible. Now I knew why he insisted on the silk dress.

He kissed down my neck, sucking my sensitive skin. My thighs were shaking as I resisted the urge to rub them together to create some friction. His mouth sucked my nipple into his mouth. I bit my lip.

"What color?"

"I'm green. I'm green," I said, "Just… go slow."

"Okay, I will," He whispered.

He reached over to the end table and pulled the scarf. He stroked it down my body, I shivered with excitement.

He tied it around my head, kissing my cheek before kissing down my body. He played with my breasts until I was begging him for more. He chuckled.

"I want to hear you beg properly." He said.

I moaned lightly, "Please, please sir, more. I need more."

He groaned, "Jesus, you're going to make me cum. You're so fucking hot do you know that?"

He began to kiss down my stomach, his tongue gently flicking around my belly button then moved above my pubic area. I was gasping now, begging him for more.

He moved my thighs apart, spreading my legs. I felt so exposed, but the exposure excited me. Surely, I'd bit a hole through my lip if he didn't hurry.

I gasped when his tongue began to lick my length. He pinned my legs down to the bed, so I couldn't move as he preformed his intoxicating ministrations.

He started nibbling my clit, his hands massaging my thighs. I couldn't help but moan and wriggle underneath him.

I had to admit, being tied up and blindfolded added to my excitement. Being completely at Edward's mercy made me automatically wet. I was still a little fearful, but, the pleasurable feelings where overpowering the fear.

Just as I was about to cum, Edward pulled away with a chuckle. I gasped and whimpered, wanting more.

"Please, more," I begged breathlessly.

He chuckled, "Such a greedy little thing, aren't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not ready for you to cum yet. You'll cum when I say you can."

A shiver ran through me, "Yes sir."

He growled, "Good girl."

His hands rubbed my body, the friction driving me crazy. I could see him smiling now, getting a kick out of me going completely crazy because of him.

He started to pinch my nipples a little harder than he normally would. I gasped, and he suddenly pulled his fingers away.

"I'm sorry, shit, are you okay? I kinda lost—,"

"Green, master, green," I said, my hips thrusted upwards.

He was silent for a moment before he growled, "Damn, I almost came."

I smiled, "Sorry," I said cheekily.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," He said, "Be careful or you might find yourself being punished over my knee."

A wave of excitement crashed over me, "Please forgive me master."

"Oh fuck," Edward said before he slid into me quickly. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. He hadn't given me warning or time to adjust before he began pounding in an unforgivable pace.

"I'm sorry Bella, you're just so fucking hot, I can't stand it," He said as he pounded.

His fast pace was driving me crazy. I pulled against the restraints, moved my head from side to side, and moaned wildly. I felt Edward's thumb against my clit. I yelped in surprise and almost came.

"You can't cum yet, not until I say so." He said.

I whined but obeyed what he said. He continued to rub my clit as he punishingly pounded into me. I thought I'd burst but just before I fell over the edge Edward said,

"Cum for me, cum now." He chanted.

I groaned as I came, hard. He continued to rub my clit until I was crying out, begging him for more and feeling incredible.

He came a few moments after me, then fell on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. After a minute, he started kissing my cheeks and untying me.

He rolled onto his back and pulled me onto his chest, lifting my face to look him in the eyes. I smiled weakly, feeling tired.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his thumb rubbing my cheek.

"There's no word to describe how I feel," I panted.

"Good or bad?"

"Great," I said, "I feel amazing, incredible, wonderful." I kissed his chin.

He chuckled, "So, our first BDSM experience, how would you feel about doing it again."

I sat up, looking down at him and with a big smile I said, "When can we do it again?"

* * *

 **So, Bella and Edward had a great time and Bella didn't panic. How did y'all like it? Lemme know in a review.**


	22. Distractions

**Good evening all! So, this is a very long chapter. It's also very steamy. And I sincerely hope y'all enjoy. I was writing it and I have to admit that I got a little flustered... But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two – Distractions

I tried my best not to wriggle around in my seat while listening to the teacher's lecture. I did my best to write diligent notes that I could study later. Try as I did, I was still hopelessly distracted. I don't know how I'd get through another twenty minutes. My only hope was that the teacher would end class early.

Half of the reason for my distraction was the toy that was pushed inside of me and pressing tightly against my clit and the opening of my ass. The other reason was Edward, who was sitting out in the parking lot and controlling the toy with his phone.

At first, it was a test to see how far the toy would reach but then Edward sent me a text commanding me to control myself during class and well, here we are.

Somehow magically I hadn't cum yet. But, Edward knew my body better than I did and he would play with the toy to bring me right to the edge but would cut it off just before I fell over it. He knew what he was doing, and I fucking loved and hated it.

I wanted to cum but the teasing was just to delicious. Before I came to class Edward and I had a little BDSM, but, I cut it short due to class. Edward understood but I knew he was secretly punishing me for only giving him a tease.

I was running so late to class that I couldn't change out of the tight lacey bra and panty set I had on. The tight lace bra was making such an uncomfortable friction that my hard nipples were practically begging for somebody to pinch them and the tight panties were holding the toy so tight against my pussy that I couldn't get away.

I fucking loved it. I was so glad that Edward and I had pursued this part of our relationship and that he had pushed me a little to try BDSM again. I never knew it could be so pleasurable and now I was able to finally see that this lifestyle was amazing as long as you were with someone you trusted.

The toy sped up again, I gripped the desk and squeezed my legs together to hid the little noise it was making. I wanted to moan but I settled for biting my lip. God, when was this class ending? Why couldn't the teacher end it early.

My phone lit up with a text from Edward. I looked down and read the message.

 _You better be taking good notes. If not, I'll spank your sexy little ass for being a naughty student and not listening to the teacher. – Edward_

The thought of Edward spanking me made me even wetter.

We were getting closer to that. We had been making great strides. Like introducing toys. I had been wanting to try a little physical pain, but Edward was adamant about taking it slow. I was grateful for it of course but in the moment of pure pleasure, I tended to beg him for such things.

"And that concludes our class for tonight. Everyone drive safe." The professor said.

I was quickly gathering my things, desperate to go out to the car and beg Edward to let me cum.

"Isabella, may I have a word with you?" The professor said.

I looked at him with wide eyes; a word? Now?

"Uh, sure." I said giving a quick look at the door before walking over to his desk.

"You seemed distracted tonight. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I said; I felt my phone buzz several times, but I didn't look at it. I knew it was Edward wondering where I was.

The professor gave me a look of uncertainty, "Are you sure?"

I nodded frantically, "Yes, I worked a double yesterday and a shift today. So, I'm very, very tired." God, I wished he'd let me left.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," He said, "You know, you're my top student. Are you going to take the second part to my course?"

He wanted to chit-chat now!? Damn it!

"Yes, I was planning on it."

"Oh good, I'm glad I'll be seeing you another semester. Your papers are very interesting, and I'd like to hear more from you. Have you ever written anything besides school papers?"

"I dabble in writing here and there."

He nodded, "Well, you should consider a career in writing professionally."

"Thank you, I'll consider that."

He smiled, "Alright, drive safely."

"Will do."

I dashed out of the classroom as quickly as I could. I looked at my phone, scrolling through the texts Edward sent.

 _Where are you? Class ended five minutes ago? – Edward_

 _Are you trying to tease me, little girl? – Edward_

 _If you're not out here in the next five seconds, I'll show you what happens to naughty girls who disobey their masters. – Edward_

 _5…4…3…2…1… - Edward_

 _You must want me to punish you… Well, you've gotten your wish. When you get here I'm going to punish you for being so naughty. – Edward_

I bit my lip as I walked slowly out of the building. Edward's SUV was in the pickup lane. A shiver of excitement ran through me. I got into the car quickly. I didn't look at Edward when I got in, inside I coyly bit my lip and averted my eyes.

His hand grabbed my jaw and moved my head to him. I slowly looked up under my lashes, I could see a prominent erection under his jeans.

"Why didn't you come out with all your other classmates?"

I licked my lips before answering, "The teacher wanted to talk to me."

"Oh really? What about?" He demanded.

I shifted in my seat, my wet panties becoming wonderfully uncomfortable.

"He wanted to know why I was distracted tonight."

"So, you were being a bad student. I should've known. And your notes? Show them to me." He demanded.

I had taken good notes, but I picked up my notebook and showed him the page of doodles I had been doing throughout the semester. His eyes narrowed, and I could see him fighting off a little smile.

"What a naughty little student you were. I should march you back into that classroom, strip you naked and spank you right over Mr. Banner's desk while he watches, so he could see what we do to naughty girls who don't do what they're supposed to." He said.

I moaned loudly and shuddered, fighting off the urge to cum. The dirty talk had almost sent me over the edge, but I didn't dare fall over it. Even though I knew he wasn't serious, a little part of me was excited by the thought of him really doing it.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself, little girl? Or are you just going to sit there and pretend you're mute?" He asked, his tone driving me wild.

"I'm sorry that I was distracted master, I couldn't help it."

"And why were you so distracted?" He crossed his arms.

I shifted closer, "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you. My pussy is so wet because of—,"

He grabbed my jaw again, his other hand on my thigh, "Who's pussy?"

My eyes widened, "Your pussy master."

His hand slipped down my pants and covered my wet pussy, "Who's pussy?"

"Yours! All yours!" I desperately wanted him to rub it, my hips started moving against his hand.

He chuckled, pulling the toy away and palming my heated wet pussy. I moaned, wanting him to shove his fingers inside of me repeatedly until I came.

"That's right. This is my pussy," He said, his tone dark, "And when we get home, I'm going to punish you for being a naughty student."

He pulled his hand out of my pants, pulling the toy with it. He put his wet hand on the steering wheel ready to go.

"On the drive home, you keep your legs spread open, wide." He said before driving off.

"Why master?" I asked but obeyed, spreading my legs as wide as they would go.

"Are you allowed to question me little girl?" He asked.

I gasped, "No sir."

He nodded once, "You'll be punished for questioning me as well."

I bit my lip and prayed that the ride home would go fast.

Of course, it didn't. And I blamed Edward for that. He was driving slowly. Much slower than he usually did. I knew why he was doing it, he wanted me to squirm and go crazy on the drive. I was eager to get home and be punished.

When we pulled into the parking garage, I jumped out of the car before he completely parked it. We met behind his car and he grabbed me by the back of my head, his hand making a tight fist in my hair as he walked me to the elevators.

I wanted him to jerk my head back and kiss me deeply, but he just held me by his side until we got to the apartment.

I should've been worried about someone walking out and seeing us; Edward, one hand pulling my hair and the other palming my pussy on the outside of my jeans while sporting a massive erection. The scene probably would cause some alarm, but it excited me.

When the door shut, he let go of my hair. I looked up at him, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Take off your clothes. Give me your panties." He commanded.

Slowly I took off all my clothing. The apartment was somewhat cold and made me shiver. I handed him my soaking panties. He he ran the back of his middle finger along middle where the wetness was gathered.

He licked his finger and smiled widely, "Mm, do you know how good you taste?" He asked.

"No master." I said, biting my lip.

"Open your mouth," He said, "I want your panties to keep you quiet when I spank you, that way we don't alert the neighbors."

He didn't have to clarify why he wanted my panties in my mouth, but I knew he did it to make sure I was okay with it. He wasn't commanding me, he was asking me but, in a way, that it didn't kill the mood. We had gotten good at subtle signals while in our little BDSM bubble.

My response was me opening my mouth widely. He balled my wet panties up and put them in my mouth. I could taste myself on them.

I wasn't panicked about my underwear in my mouth. I knew at any moment I could spit them out and yell yellow or red. Like I said, we were making great strides with trust and BDSM.

"Good girl," He smiled, his thumb stroking my cheek, "Now, I'm going to spank you for being so naughty tonight. Go in the bedroom and get the black ties. But before that I'm going to let you have the choice of what spanks you. My hand, a wooden spoon, or my belt? Would you like the belt, yes or no?"

I shook my head no quickly, my heart beating a little faster with fear.

He nodded quickly and kissed my forehead, his hand rubbing my back.

"Okay, no belt. What about the spoon."

I considered it for a moment; I knew the wooden spoon would hurt but would it hurt as badly as the belt?

"If I use the spoon I'll only give you ten lashes. If I use my hand, I'll give you twenty." He said.

I reached up and took the panties out of my mouth, breaking character a bit.

"What about a combination of the spoon and your hand?" I said.

He thought about it for a minute, "I could give you ten warm ups with my hand then five with the spoon?"

"What about ten with your hand and ten with the spoon?" I said.

"Only if your comfortable with that, babe." He said.

"I can handle it." I said.

"Okay, do you want to take the panties out of your mouth? In case you want to stop."

I shook my head and put the panties back into my mouth, fallen back into my submissive role.

He cleared his throat, "You'll get fifteen warm up smacks with my hand then five with the spoon. When I use the spoon, I'm taking the panties out of your mouth, so you can count each one out loud and thank me for it. How does that sound?"

I shuddered and nodded. He kissed my nose then turned me towards the bedroom, giving my rear a little slap.

"Go in the bedroom and wait for me."

I walked to the bedroom and found a comfortable spot on the bed. I could hear him outside of the bedroom, but I knew he wasn't coming in immediately to drive me crazy. I was gnawing my lip in anticipation.

Finally, I heard him walk into the bedroom. I lifted my rear higher and turned my face to watch him. He was taking off his clothes, I could see his very, very hard cock sticking straight up. I shivered with excitement.

He laid the wooden spoon on the bed, then pulled me closer to him. I gasped in surprise. He moved me over his lap, but, didn't do anything until he was sure I was comfortable. I gave him a quick nod and smile to let him know I was fine.

"You've been a naughty girl today, and naughty girls get punished," his hand was rubbing my backside, "I'm giving you ten with my hand and ten with the spoon. And as you know, at any moment, if you become uncomfortable you know the color for stop."

I gripped his leg to help balance me as he adjusted my body on his knee. His hand rubbed my ass, intentionally skipping over my pussy. I wanted him to rub it and relieved this pressure.

"Now, my naughty girl, are you ready."

"Mmm hmm," I said through the underwear.

 _Smack!_

I gasped when he delivered the first smack. I shivered as I felt the heat from his smack, I could also feel his hand outlined in my cheek. I moaned, letting him know I was enjoying it.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

He continued spanking me, I was moaning like a madwoman, begging him for more through my panties. When he got to fifteen, he pulled the panties out of my mouth and grabbed the spoon. He rubbed it against my ass a few times. It was cool against my heated skin.

"Are you ready, my naughty girl?"

"Yes master," I said.

 _Smack!_

I gasped, "One! Thank you master!"

 _Smack!_

"Two! Thank you master!

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Five! Thank you master!" I gasped loudly.

He rubbed my bottom with his hand; it was hot from the spanking it received.

"I'm so proud of you Bella, you did very well." He said proudly.

"Thanks," I said, wiping a few tears, "But, we're not done."

"Huh?" He said.

I moved to straddle his lap, his cock still hard. I hadn't come yet either, so we weren't finished.

He smiled and laid back, letting me take control. I unbuckled his pants and pulled him out of them. His cock was red and seeping with precum, it bounced when I released it from it's confines.

I smiled and moved over top of him, sliding down onto his cock with a loud hiss. His cock filled me, pushing against the best places inside of me. I moaned and shuttered, Edward's hands found a spot on my hips.

He rocked me, moving my hips up and down. I placed my hands on his chest and started moving in a steady, hard and fast pace. His hands kept on my hips, making sure that no matter how much I reared back, I kept the steady pace.

"Oh, god," I gasped as he started thrusting his hips.

"Fuck," He said, looking at my body as he thrusted harder.

I started mumbling incoherently as my orgasm hit me. It was long overdue and after such a long day of teasing. My nails dug into his chest when I felt him cum. He groaned, his fingers squeezing my hips tightly.

I fell on top of him, breathing heavily. My body was moving up and down as he was breathing heavily to. His hands moved onto my back and started rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Mmm hmm," I said, slowly moving my head up to look at him.

He smiled, "Good. I didn't want to go overboard with the spanking and everything."

"No, it was great. I loved it."

His smile widened, "Well, now it's time for the best part."

I smiled, "Edward it's okay we don't have to—,"

"Uh yes we do. This is part of it missy," He said as he sat up, "Let me put something on your ass so it's not so sore when you wake up tomorrow."

When I did sit on my rear, I couldn't help but wince; it was sore, and I wasn't sure what he had to help that.

He pulled a bottle of baby oil out of the grocery bag. I made a face.

"Baby oil?"

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Believe it or not it helps. Tremendously. Trust me."

"Okay," I shrugged and turned around, leaning up on my knees so he could apply the baby oil.

It was cold against my rear, but it did feel good against the inflamed skin. He applied a generous amount.

"Thanks," I said, "Alright, now are we good? Does this constitute as aftercare?"

"No this is the beginning," He said as he lifted me off the bed, "Aftercare is important. Very important. You can't have BDSM without the aftercare."

"But you have work in the morning. You'll be tired if you stay up. It's already eleven."

"Hush now, let me take care of you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

 **I need a man like Edward, or a man in general. Someone to keep me company. Lordy, I need a diary to confide these things to. Please leave me a review, ignore my weirdness. _**


	23. Flight or Fight

**Hey everyone! So, last chapter was a little confusing. Sorry about that, I wrote it in pieces at separate times whereas I'll usually sit down and write the entire chapter at one time. Hopefully, this chapter isn't so confusing! I'm excited for y'all to read this chapter! It's got a ton of excitement in it!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three – Fight or Flight

I was so excited for today. It was Edward's and I one-year anniversary of being together. I had bought him a ball gag. It sounded stupid, but, this was one thing about BDSM that was a very slow progression. But, I was ready, nervous, but ready.

The ball gag was blue, his favorite color, and I had it specialized to say 'Master,' on the ball in white letters. It was really pretty, as far as ball gags went. I was sure he'd like it and would appreciate its symbolism of readiness and moving forward in our relationship.

Tonight, was going to be amazing. Both of us had taken off work and we were going to a very upscale restaurant for dinner, then we would go on a sunset boat ride around the bay for drinks. Finally ending the night by coming back here and hopefully putting the ball gag to use.

I decided to get ready at Alice's house and meet him at the restaurant. It was silly, but, I just wanted to surprise him with the new dress I bought. And Alice really wanted to help me do my hair and makeup.

When I got to Alice's apartment, she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" She gushed.

I hugged her back, "It's only been a couple of weeks."

"I know, but it feels like forever," She chuckled, "I guess I just miss living with you. Always having a girlfriend to hangout with and watch sappy movies together."

"You have Jasper though."

"Yeah, but he doesn't like romantic movies like I do. And his idea of a drink is beer, not wine."

I couldn't help but laugh, "My goodness you're crazy."

She snorted, "Okay, whateves," She waved her hand in dismissal, "Let me see the dress you bought by yourself. I have to see what you picked out."

I pulled the dress out of the bag. It was caramel colored dress, shimmery and cocktailed style. It was a tight skirt bottom and a V cut neckline with wide shoulder straps. I saw it and fell in love with it.

"Oh, this is pretty," Alice said, "You picked this out? I'm surprised."

"I don't have a bad taste in style," I said, "I just can't afford it."

She giggled and hung the dress on the door, "Well, I love this dress. What shoes are you wearing with it?"

"I don't have any shoes. I was hoping you could loan me a pair?"

"Of course," She said as she gave the dress another once over, "Hmm, let me see what I have to match this. Help yourself to a glass of wine."

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine while she found the perfect pair of shoes. I poured her a glass also. She walked into the kitchen and took a sip after she had found shoes.

"So, what do you want to do with your hair and your makeup?" She asked.

"I wanted to do my hair up, and I wanted a smoky eye. A very natural smoky eye. If that's doable."

"Of course, it's doable. I can do anything." She laughed.

I smiled and finished my glass of wine. We poured ourselves another glass then retreated into her bathroom. I sat in the dining chair she had brought in the bathroom from her table.

"So, how are you and Jasper?" I asked while she did my hair.

"We're doing good. We're actually talking about moving in with one another."

I smiled, "That's great, so, your relationship is definitely moving forward?"

She gave me a look in the mirror, "Yes, it's moving forward. Trust me, with Jasper it's not a hit it and quit it relationship. I know my record isn't exactly spotless."

I shrugged, "I'm just asking. You know I just want you to be happy."

"I know," she said, "But, you're the one celebrating a one-year anniversary. That's a big accomplishment, considering you've never shown an interest in dating. Ever."

"Edward's different." I said.

She smiled, "I'm really glad you did find him though. I was a little worried you'd never find anyone."

"I guess it just took the right one to get me out of my shell."

She bit her lip, "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Three years ago, when you and I met up again, and you were living on the streets. What happened that put you there?"

I swallowed; I had never explained to Alice what had happened to me. I never really said anything about it. She made her assumptions, and was probably mostly correct, but I never went into full detail.

I sighed as I tried to muster up the courage to speak. I didn't want to go fully into detail, or else we'd be here all night.

"Well, I was severely abused by a couple of people I lived with for several months."

She nodded, "They're the ones that left those scars on your back?"

"You saw the scars?"

"I've seen them occasionally. I never said anything about them because I knew you were trying to hide them."

"Yeah, they left those scars."

"Who were they?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I never learned much about them."

"What did they do to you? Why didn't you ever try to leave before everything went so bad? Why didn't you report them for domestic abuse?"

"There's a lot of details that would just take too long to explain." I said.

She nodded, "Okay, I understand. But, I would like to hear it one day."

"One day," I said, "But today is supposed to be a happy day. I'm celebrating."

She laughed, "And you have every reason to celebrate!"

Alice finished working on me thirty minutes before I had to leave to meet Edward. I slipped my dress on and she drove me to the restaurant.

It was silly, but I had nervous butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. It was our one-year anniversary, I guess being excited slash nervous was okay.

"Thank you, Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"No problem! Anytime, Bella." She smiled.

I slid out of her car and looked for Edward. He was standing in front of the restaurant, looking down at his watch. As I was walked to him, he looked up, then smiled widely.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed me.

I smiled, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

He hugged me in a tight hug, "Are you hungry? I'm starved. I skipped lunch."

"Why'd you skip lunch?" I asked as we walked in.

He sighed, "A partner of mine wanted to meet as soon as possible. He wanted to meet tomorrow, but I don't want to do anything business related tomorrow. I have something planned. So, I skipped lunch to meet with him."

"What do you have planned tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's a secret." He smiled.

I chuckled, "Okay, I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"You'll find out tonight when I give you your present."

He slid out my chair for me then sat down across from me. Our table was right by the big window that overlook the sea. It was a beautiful atmosphere.

"You look so beautiful," He said again, "The dress and your hair. It's perfect."

I blushed, "Thank you."

As he picked up the menu, his eyes scanned the crowd, then stopped as he stared at someone behind me. His loving expression turned to pure hatred as he shook his head and sighed sharply.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but we need to go to a different restaurant." He said.

"Why Edward?" I asked surprise.

He shook his head again, glaring out the window, "Remember the 'friend,' that fucked me over and got me sent to prison? He's right over there with his skanky girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked, "Where, do you mind if I look?"

"Yeah, I don't care if you look. But, can we go?"

"Of course," I said as I quickly looked over my shoulder. My eyes fell on a couple that was sitting several tables away from us.

Both my stomach and my heart sank to my feet. My head suddenly felt dizzy, like the room was spinning out of control. I was hot and cold, so many emotions running through my being. I spun back around in my chair, staring at the table as a flood of memories invaded my mind.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked concerned as he grabbed my hand.

I jerked my hand out of his, then slowly look up at him. The color drained from my face as I look into his big green eyes.

"T-t-that's t-them." My voice barely a whisper, my jaw quivering.

"Who?" He asked but I could see the realization flittering across his face as he realized what I meant. His green eyes suddenly turned to fire.

Edward stood, the chair he was sitting in clattered behind him as he stormed away from the table. I didn't look back, my eyes stayed on the flickering candle upon the table. I could hear pure chaos breaking out behind me, but, I didn't look back. I just stared at the candle, gripping the bottom of my dress.

* * *

 **Surprise! Edward's old business partner is Bella's abusive dom! Dum bum bum! Drama! Leave me a little review, I'd love to see who's shocked and who saw it coming!**


	24. Power

**So, it's been a bit since I've updated. I hope you're all excited because this is a doozy of a chapter. It's long though because the next chapter is the last chapter. Yes, big shock but chapter 25 is going to be the last one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four – Power

My hands shook as I dialed the number of the person I knew could help me. Edward had been arrested. Watching the police place him in handcuffs and escort him out of the restaurant had almost been to much for me to watch. And then the questions from onlookers started.

"Are you okay," and "Were you here by choice," and "Has he been hitting you?"

The questions infuriated me. How dare they accuse Edward of hurting me. He hadn't been the one who had hurt me, the person that Edward beat was the one that had hurt me.

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

"Hey Carlisle. It's Bella." I said.

"Bella, hi, how are you?" He asked; he was probably surprised I had called him out of the blue. We didn't really know each other and the only times we saw one another was when Esme invited us over for dinner, or we went out with them. I liked him fine, but he was always sort of quiet.

"I've been better," I said before taking a deep breath, "Um, actually there's been an incident."

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I heard Esme in the background ask what was wrong.

I took another deep breath, "Edward's been arrested."

"What?" Carlisle said, "What happened?" His tone was a little clipped.

"He got arrested for fighting."

"Fighting!" Carlisle said loudly, "Why the hell was he fighting."

I sighed, "I don't really have time to explain everything. But, I didn't know who else to call, they're holding him down at Burbank county jail. They said that if I come down there I can bail him out, but—."

"Alright. It's fine. Are you at the apartment? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Seaside restaurant, on Weston street."

"Okay. We'll stop by and pick you up. I want to know what happened." He said as he hung up the phone.

In some strange way, I felt as if I were a teenager who had just gotten in trouble with their father. I imagined he was mad at Edward, but, I guess I did hold the answers as to why he was arrested. This would be the second time Carlisle and Esme would have to bail him out prison.

I waited outside of the restaurant shivering. It was cold now and the jacket I had was locked in Edward's car. And he had the key. In the chaos of everything, he'd forgotten to give me the key.

A little silver car pulled in front of the restaurant. The window rolled down revealing Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle got out and opened the back door for me. I slid in, head down as if I were afraid of punishment.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as soon as I put my seatbelt on.

"We were having dinner and Edward got into a fight." I said.

"Okay, but why was he fighting? Who was he fighting with?"

"That guy that he was in business with. The one that screwed him over."

Esme sighed heavily and shook her head, "God bless, he knows better. I thought he resolved these issues. Why would he flip out like this?"

"I don't know." I said in a quiet voice.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we arrived, Carlisle gave me the option of staying in the car with Esme, but, I wanted to go in and see Edward. Make sure he was okay.

Carlisle gave me his jacket as we walked inside. It scared me a little to be inside of a jail. Even though Carlisle stood beside me the entire time, I couldn't help but be afraid.

Edward was apparently in a holding cell. They walked us back to where he was being held; he was sitting on the bench against the wall, staring hatefully at the other man in the other cell beside him.

I realized who it was, sitting in that other cell. Edward jumped up.

"Bella, get out of here," He said, "Go back to the car."

I wanted to look at Edward, but I couldn't take my eyes off him, sitting in the ill lit cell. His face was shadowed by the darkness, his frame hunched over. I swallowed the bile in my throat and walked to his cell.

"Bella, please, go to the car," Edward begged, trying to reach out and grab me.

"Put your arm back in the cell until you're released," The officer barked out.

"Please get her out of here," Edward asked him.

"I'm fine." I said softly as grabbed the bars of his cell.

He looked up, his cold blue eyes meeting mine. Recognition sparked across his face as he realized who I was. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, as I stared at him.

"Bella, please," Edward begged, "Please go wait in the car for me."

"Edward I'm fine, I'm fine," I snapped, wanting nothing more then for him to shut up.

"You remember me," I said to him, "I know you do. I remember you."

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with steel, unsure eyes.

"It's almost unreal that you're sitting here. I never really thought about seeing you again. It's weird because I don't feel like crying or running away. I don't even feel angry. In a weird way, I feel relieved," I let out a sharp laugh, "You're not as big as I imagined you. Or as scary. You're kind of scrawny."

His eyes narrowed, and for a moment there was a ball in my stomach, but the fear was gone as soon as it hit.

"You don't scare me. Not anymore," I shook my head, sighing, "I feel so stupid. I can't believe I allowed you to manipulate me. I mean, for three years, I've been recovering from the abuse you inflicted on me. Do you know what that's like? To be so badly abused that I can't just have a normal day without the constant reminder of what you did to me."

"But, I guess I'm not so bad off," I smiled slowly, "I've met Edward. He's amazing. He's shown me what it's like to be loved and not abused. He showed me the safe ways and he's been a gentle teacher. I'm healing. He's helped heal me. He's repaired the damage that you've created."

"I don't wish anything bad on you," I said, "As strange as that sounds. Most people would hope you die a horrible, slow and painful death. But I don't. All I hope is that you remember my face. I hope it's burned into your brain forever, because when you do finally get yours, you'll remember me."

I turned to look at Edward and Carlisle, who were watching me with wide eyes.

"I'm going to go wait in the car." I said, "I'll see you in a moment."

I didn't look back as I walked out of the room. I didn't feel the need to. I felt relieved; the weight that I had never known was there, was now off my chest. It was a strange feeling, but I liked it.

I slid into the backseat of Carlisle's car. Esme spun around, looking at me.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine," I actually meant that. I felt fine. I really did feel fine. I didn't feel scared or scattered. I felt fine.

Edward and Carlisle got to the car; Carlisle got in the front seat and Edward slid in beside me. He was staring at me with wide eyes. I guess he was afraid I was going to have a panic attack. But, I didn't feel like I was. I just felt fine.

I didn't listen as Carlisle and Esme hounded Edward about his choices that landed him in jail. I stared out the window, watching the city lights pass by. It was nice. I didn't feel weighted down. I was just enjoying the night.

We arrived at the restaurant to pick up Edward's car and go back to the apartment. Edward was silent was we drove to the apartment. He kept looking over at me, but, his constant staring didn't perturb me.

When we were finally in the apartment, he shut the door and stood in front of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine."

"No, no, Bella," his face lowered, "I'm serious. You can talk to me. I don't want you to be panicking."

"I'm not panicking," I said, "I'm really not. I feel okay."

He slowly put his hands on my shoulders, "Bella, I'm really, really concerned about you. Maybe we should call Emily."

"Edward, I'm fine," I said, as I placed my hands on him, "I really am. I see Emily on Monday. I'll talk to her them, I'm going to get out of this dress though. I'm uncomfortable."

I walked passed him to the bedroom. I slipped my dress off and hung it on the hanger. Edward entered the room, staring at me.

"Bella, I'm really worried. I'm not going to lie. I'm afraid you'll have a panic attack," He said, "I mean, tonight was a lot. You saw him. And her. I don't want you to be internalizing all of this. I fucked up tonight, I know. I shouldn't have attacked him, but I couldn't stop myself. I know I made things worse and—,"

"Edward stop," I put my hand over his lips, "Stop. I promise I'm okay. What happened tonight didn't bother me. At first it did, because it caught me off guard. But, after seeing him in the jail and telling him what I needed to tell him, I felt better. I don't know why, but, I just did. I'm not scared of him anymore. I feel better. Stronger."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me." He gathered me in his arms, "I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"You didn't ruin anything." I whispered, "Nothing was ruined."

He sighed, "It was and I'm sorry. Tonight, was supposed to be special."

I smiled, "It can still be special," I said, "We didn't get to eat much. How about we heat up some leftovers and watch some movies on Netflix?"

He nodded, "I'll go heat the food up."

I grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away, "You didn't ruin anything."

He smiled and kissed me, "You're really cool."

I laughed, "I know. Now go heat up the food. I'm hungry."

He chuckled and walked out of the bedroom. I changed into a pair of pajamas and grabbed Edward's present from my purse.

"It's heating up, I'm going to go change." He said as he grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Okay, I'll be right here."

As he changed I rotated the leftovers in the microwave. We had a bunch of leftovers from the week, so we just heated up everything. We sat in the living room scrolling through several movies and shows on the tv. We finished settled on one.

"How about I make reservations at a special restaurant on Saturday? We can redo our night and exchange our gifts." Edward said.

"What?" I said as I slurped spaghetti, "Why? We can exchange gifts now."

"I know but my gift is kind of special." He said, "And I want to be in the perfect setting when I give it to you."

"As long as we're together, it's perfect," I said as I put my plate on the coffee table.

"I know, I just I don't know."

"Let me go get my gift. I'll give you mine first then you give me yours," I smiled, "Don't make me wait another week for my present. I'm excited."

He smiled widely, "Alright, that sounds good."

I jumped from the couch and walked into the bedroom where my purse was. I grabbed the neatly wrapped box and walked back into the living room.

"Here," I said as I handed it to him, "This is a big step and I hope it shows you how much I trust you and love you."

He smiled and opened the gift. He picked the ball gag up, staring at it for a few moments then looking at me.

"Wow, Bella are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't sure," I said, "I was hoping we could use it tonight."

He chuckled and stood, "Oh, we absolutely will."

I shivered at his tone and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Okay now it's your turn."

He kissed me deeply, "Alright, well I actually got you two gifts."

"Two, Edward I don't need two—."

"The gifts go hand and hand. Hmm, let me set the first gift up on the kitchen counter. Give me a sec."

"Okay," I sat on the couch while he walked into the bedroom then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I stood and walked into the kitchen, looking on the counter for a brightly colored present. I didn't see one, instead I sat a folder with a couple sheets of paper in it. I looked down at the paper.

"Is this?"

"Yep."

"Y-you bought me a house?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. It's just a starter house, so we can expand it."

I smiled, "Oh my god. I can't believe it you bought me a house."

He smiled widely, "I'm so glad you like it! I was scared you'd be pissed that I didn't let you know but, I've been trying to get all the details right."

I thought for a moment then smacked my forehead, "I should've known! I thought it was weird you were asking me all those random questions about houses and stuff."

"I was trying so had to be subtle. I tried to get everything you had said."

"You have to take me to go see it."

"I can take you as soon as all the paperwork is done. I didn't want to pull the trigger on it right away just in case."

"I'm excited to see it. I love it," I smiled at the papers, "So, you said there's a gift that goes with this. What could possibly go with a house."

He cleared his throat, "Well, this house means… well, it's more than just a house." He said.

"Okay, what is it?"

He cleared his throat again, "It's a commitment. A bigger commitment…"

He kneeled down, "Bella, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I could never love anyone else as I love you. Bella, will you marry me."

He opened the box and revealed a big ring. I felt the tears slip from my eyes and down my cheeks. I couldn't help but fall onto my knees in front of him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"I want to marry you… I want nothing more than to call myself your wife and to love you and grow with you but I can't promise you that I'll be normal… I know tonight I'm fine but I can't promise that tomorrow or next week I'll be—…"

"Bella, I don't want you normal. I want you. I love you. All I want is for us to live our lives together. I don't want normal, I want you. You're a million times better than normal. I love you. Bella, will you marry me."

I sucked in a shaky breath, "Yes… yes I want to marry you."

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling him deeper. When we finally pulled away, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.

"This ring looks beautiful on you."

I smiled widely, "It does. Thank you."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you put it on and said yes. I was worried you'd laugh at me."

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I laugh? I love you."

He smiled, "I don't know. It's was a worry. I think every man worries about has when they propose."

I looked down at the ring and smiled, "The diamond is bright."

"I needed a bright one. So, you knew our future together is bright."

"That was really cheesy." I snorted.

"Yeah kind of, but, it's true." He smiled widely.

"I love you,"

"I love you to," He said as he looked down at me, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you. How much I care about you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled gently, "For what?"

"For giving me everything," I hugged him tightly, "You gave me so much that I never thought were possible. You've made me so happy. Happier than I'd ever thought I'd be. Thank you."

He stroked my cheek before kissing me deeply.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are happy with the meeting between Bella and her former dom. Some of you will probably demand him to be punished more but it's not about him or punishing him, it's about healing. It's about Bella not being afraid of him and her image of him shattering. To some it's not justice enough but sometimes letting go of the pain and the suffering that you're holding onto is the best revenge. Bella took back her power and she isn't afraid anymore. I hope you all can be satisfied with that. There is one more chapter of this story left. I should put it up soon.**


	25. Epilogue

**I feel like the day after any holiday is sad. I mean, there's so much build up and then boom. It's over. Well, my intention was to post this yesterday but I got sidetracked with Halloween trickery. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five – Epilogue

 _Two Years Later_

My stomach was filled with butterflies as Alice curled my hair. Rosalie and Esme were leaning against the bathroom counter smiling.

"Bella, you look so beautiful." Esme gushed.

"Thank you," I smiled, "I have to say I'm a little nervous. That's why my stomach is so upset. I can't believe it's already our wedding day."

"Really? It feels like time has just dragged on." Rosalie said, "All the details and the excitement seemed to take forever. I'm glad it's finally your wedding day."

I took a sip of water, "I want to say, before we all walk down the aisle, thank you guys. You all have been so helpful, and I appreciate it. I don't think I could've done it on my own."

"It's what family's do," Esme smiled, "Now let's get your dress on."

As they helped me slip my dress on, the butterflies began to disappear, and excitement took over. I was so ready to marry Edward. I'd been ready for a while now.

"We'll see you down the aisle." Alice said as she and Rosalie went to stand in place.

Esme gave me a tight hug, "You and Edward are an amazing couple."

"Thank you," I said, "You're like a second mother to me. Thank you for being so supportive."

She kissed my cheek, "I'm going to go find my seat."

She left the room and I stared at myself in the large mirror. I was dressed in a long white gown, a veil, and I was absolutely glowing.

If someone had asked me three years ago where I thought my life would go, this would have never been the answer. This wouldn't have even crossed my mind. I never would have thought that I'd meet someone so amazing who would actually change my opinion on love and relationships.

Carlisle appeared and extended his arm, "Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded, "Absolutely."

The song began, and the doors opened. Carlisle lead me down the aisle. Edward was standing there, under the alter, smiling widely. I felt my heart skip a couple beats. I couldn't help but meet his wide smile.

I stepped under the alter handing my big flower bouquet to Alice then grabbing Edward's hands. His thumbs rubbed the tops of my hands.

"You may all be seated," the officiant said, and the ceremony begun.

I tried to listen to the officiant, but I couldn't stop staring at Edward's beautiful face. I guess we were both facing the same problem, because when the officiant asked Edward if he would repeat, Edward didn't hear him. The crowd burst into giggles when Edward shook his head and asked him to say it again.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He said proudly.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my hands in his hair, meeting his deep kiss.

The officiant laughed, "Well, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone clapped, and the music started again. Edward and I reluctantly pulled away from one another and walked back down the aisle. Rice was thrown in the air as we made our way out of the church.

Next came pictures. I couldn't stop staring at my wedding band. It was official. Edward and I were married.

We walked into the reception hall and were met with cheers. Edward grabbed me around the waist and twirled me as our song started playing. I let my head fall against his chest as we spun.

"So, Mrs. Cullen," He whispered in my ear, "How have you enjoyed the celebration today?"

I looked up at him, "It's been better than I imagined Mr. Cullen."

His smile widened as he picked me up and twirled me, "Who'd a thought that you would've actually said yes to me?"

I playfully smacked his chest, "Of course I said yes to you. How could I not?"

He grinned cheekily, "I'm still surprised. Before I asked you to marry me the only thing I could think was, 'how could the most beautiful and best woman in the world possibly say yes to me."

"I was thinking the exact same thing when you asked me to marry you. I couldn't stop wondering why this amazing, brilliant, handsome man would possibly want to marry me."

"Marrying you has been the best decision of my life." He kissed me deeply, "I couldn't be happier then right now."

"Oh really?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Really."

"I bet I can make you happier right here right now," I smiled cheekily

He snorted, "Hon, you can't do that here, our family is watching us."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not talking about that. Or any variation of that."

"Okay, what are you talking about? What could possibly make me happier than I am right now? I'm listening."

My smile widened as I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

He leaned back a little, staring at me as if I were play a joke on him. I pulled the positive pregnancy test out of my top. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I took it yesterday."

"Oh my god!" He grabbed me in a tight hug and spun me around, "I'm going to be a dad!"

Alice, who was closest to us, heard Edward exclaim, and she stood, "You're pregnant!?"

I held up the pregnancy test and nodded, "Yeah I am."

"Oh my god!" Alice ran over and hugged both of us, which caused the rest of our family to jump up in excitement and hug us tightly.

 _Nine Months Later_

"He's so beautiful," I said as I stared down at my beautiful son.

"He is," Edward said as he stroked his full head of red hair.

"I can't believe it," I said, "Just yesterday we were getting married and now we're parents."

He chuckled, "It's incredible."

I kissed his cheek, "I think I might love him just a little more than I love you."

He nodded, "Ditto."

I giggled and kissed Edward. After a few moments, he started to fuss.

"Come here, buddy," Edward said, "Come to daddy."

I handed our son to him, watching Edward change his diaper. Watching Edward interact with our son was an indescribable feeling. Almost unbelievable that we were actually parents. Just a few hours ago, I was panicking about having him. Every worry that I was supposed to have during my pregnancy, I had in a few moments as I was pushing. Probably the worst time to panic.

"I think he's getting hungry." Edward said as he walked back over.

I felt my full breasts, "I think it is time to nurse."

This is the second time I've fed him. When I feed him, I feel so close with him, like a mother as strange as that sounded. Edward helped me get him adjusted against me.

"You look maternal like this," Edward said, "Like a goddess."

"Don't be weird," I chuckled.

"No, I'm serious. Watching you feed him is so… well, it's just moving."

I shook my head, "I think you need to go to sleep."

"No, I'm good."

"You've been up for almost twenty hours."

"I had to be up, I had to hold you hand and watch my son being born."

I opened my mouth to say something, but a knock on the door stopped me.

"I bet that's everyone."

"Come in!" Edward said loudly, which caused our son to jump.

"Shh," I snapped, "You scared him."

"Sorry."

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked in. They were holding balloons, flowers, and all sorts of gifts. Suddenly, the big room seemed so small, but I love it. I could feel the love all around me.

"Hey, mom and dad," Esme said.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Esme said as she walked over.

"Thank you."

"Look at that hair," Emmett smiled, "Good god, that poor boy has got your hair Edward. He won't ever be able to do anything with it."

"At least you know a hundred percent it's yours," Jasper said, Emmett in him falling into a fit of laughter.

"You leave my beautiful son alone," I said.

"What's his name?" Alice asked as she moved closer to the bed.

"Mason," Edward said, "We're going with Mason."

"Awe," Rosalie said, "What a sweet name."

"Thank you," We said at the same time.

"It was a bit of a fight finding a name," I said.

"We didn't fight we just had lively discussions."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever we had, we finally settled on Mason."

"Well, it's a nice name," Carlisle said, "He's a pretty boy. He looks just like you, Edward."

Edward smiled brightly, "I know. He's my boy."

I chuckled as I put him on my shoulder to burp him. He cooed a bit before letting out a loud burp. I handed him to Edward, so I could button my top.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Edward asked.

"Ohh me, me," Alice said, "Me first. This is the first baby I've really been around."

Edward handed Mason to Alice. She cradled him awkwardly, but after a moment, she found a comfortable spot.

"He's so beautiful Bella," Alice said.

"Thank you," I smiled widely.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. I was scared, and I panicked a little bit when I was delivering but no that he's here, I feel a little silly for panicking like I did."

Edward kissed my temple, "You did amazing. Just some preparental nerves."

"Well, he's here now. And he's perfect." Esme said.

I leaned back against the bed, watching them pass Mason around and talking about his hair or how cute he was. About two hours later, they decided it was time to leave. After giving out several hugs and kisses, and promises of see you soon, they left. Now, it was just Edward, me and Mason.

Edward pulled me and Mason into his chest. We snuggled against him.

"I love you Bella." He whispered against my hair.

I looked up at him, "I love you too, Edward."

"Forever and always babe."

I chuckled sleepily, "Forever and always."

* * *

 **I love the ending. A new little family, ready to start their family life. There was a lot of growth in this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and I'm thinking about adding a bonus chapter that filled with dirty hot sex, not sure yet, but it'll be a bonus scene. It won't be put up soon but I'm just saying look out for it!**


	26. Bonus Chapter - Part One

**There is sex in this chapter. There will be more sex in the next part of the bonus chapter. insert wicked smile here**

* * *

Bonus Chapter Part One – Four Months After Chapter Twenty-Five

 _Edward's POV_

I pulled into my parent's driveway. Mom walked outside to the door behind me and opened it.

"Hi, baby," She said to Mason, he squealed in delight.

"Hey mom," I said as I got his overnight bag out.

"Hi honey," She said as she pulled the car seat out of my car, "How was the ride over?"

"It was fine," I walked with her up to the house, "Are you and dad all set for tonight?"

"Yes, sir, we're going to have a blast!" She exclaimed to Mason, who squealed again.

"Okay," I said as we walked inside, "Bella's pumped enough to get you guys through the rest of the day and tonight and tomorrow morning, but we've been adding a little cereal to the milk for his night bottle, so he'll sleep longer. If you do run out, then there's formula also, but that's a last result, cause Bella doesn't want to use formula. He had a bath last night so he's good, unless he spits up, but we've packed several just in case outfits and extra baby wipes. There are plenty of diapers, wipes, and cream. Um, he goes to bed at eight mom, okay? Eight o'clock, we just got him on this schedule. Feed him at seven and then lay him down. I'll go set up the port-a-crib in your bedroom."

"Okay, thank you Edward. I think we can handle it," Dad said when mom pulled Mason out of his carrier.

I shook my head before going upstairs. Setting up this port-a-crib was a pain in the ass. I pinched my fingers about ten times before it finally clicked together.

"Alright," I said when I walked back into the living room, "I'm heading out. Bella and I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

I walked over to Mason and picked him up, "Bye, buddy, I'll see you in the morning." He squealed with I gave him a raspberry on his cheek.

"Bye, y'all have fun." Mom said as I walked out.

I got in my car and tried to calmly drive home, but I was too excited. I loved Mason more than anything and I couldn't imagine my life without him, but our sex life has been dead since he's been born.

People were right when they said that a sex life after a baby is hard. And scheduling sex just isn't as much fun as feeling the moment and going for it. I swear, anytime we've tried to get it spicy in the bedroom, Mason knew and decided to cry at that very moment. And once he cried, Bella's attention was completely on him. It's like he had an alarm on his previous home and was protecting it from me.

Last week though, Bella finally declared that Mason was old enough to stay overnight at someone's house. So, this entire week we've been prepping for his first sleepover. Bella's been pumping like crazy and I've been trying to control myself without getting to excited because I knew that at any moment, she could call the whole thing off.

I got home first, which gave me time to shower, shave, and do a little downstairs grooming. I've kind let a few things go since Mason's birth so, I needed some trimming. It looked like a damn forest fire down there.

"Honey, I'm home," Bella called.

I put my trimmers down and walked downstairs, leaning against the doorframe. When she spun around her eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I see someone did some trimming."

"Yeah, I figured I should clean up a bit," I said, "Get prepared for tonight."

She shook her head but laughed, "It hasn't been that long."

"I beg to differ, if you look closely at my balls, they are dark blue."

"I will not examine your testicles," She said, "But, I need to go shower so we can go to dinner, then a movie. Excuse me."

She pushed passed me and walked upstairs. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed that she didn't jump me. I was somewhat hoping we'd skip the dinner and movie and go straight at it.

I walked upstairs and got my clothes out while she showered. While I was buttoning my shirt, I saw something in my drawer that made me smile. I placed it in my pocket for later use.

Bella walked out of our bathroom in a little black dress. She pulled her hair up and turned around.

"Zip me up," She asked.

"Of course," I slowly zipped her dress, my hand gently stroking up her back.

"You better stop," She said with a cheeky smile, "I know what you're trying to do."

"I'm not doing anything." I said.

"Mm hmm," She hummed as she grabbed her purse, "Now let's go. I'm starved."

"Come on, lovely lady." I held my arm out.

I had made dinner reservations at a very fancy restaurant. Bella and I agreed that while we were on this date, we wouldn't discuss Mason. We needed a break from being parents. Which was okay.

"So, how was work today?" I asked when we got our wine.

"It was good, how about you?"

"Eh, it's alright," I said, "I'm ready to sell though."

"Sell? Edward why would you see that? You've built that from the ground up."

"I know, but it's a lot of work. And I don't like late nights. I hate not being home with you and Maso—, oh shit. Whoops. I mean I just don't like being home so late."

"It's okay," She smiled, "I want you to do what you think is right, but don't sell it and then regret it like last time."

"I know. Maybe it's because I'm becoming an old man. I want to retire."

She snorted, "Retire? Uh, no sir. I can't imagine what a retired Edward would be like."

"You don't want to come home to me in my underwear every day?"

"You'd go crazy," She laughed, "I can see you now trying to repaint the entire house in your underwear."

I thought about it for a moment, "Maybe. But I do want to repaint the kitchen."

She rolled her eyes, "Not again. Please."

"What? I thought our last painting project was great."

"Yeah, and I ended up pregnant because of it. I don't know if I'm ready for another one quite yet."

I chuckled, "It was a combination of the painting, the exhaustion, and the alcohol that got you pregnant."

"No repainting. Not yet."

I sighed heavily, "Fine we'll leave the kitchen the color it is. For now."

After dinner, we went straight to the theater. Bella made me park underneath a broken streetlight, so she could pump.

"God, I can't believe how full they get," She said as she looked down at her engorged breasts, "It's amazing how much milk I produce. I'm a human cow. Feed an entire village with these puppies."

"Mm, that's sexy," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," She laughed, "It is a waste though. I can't give it to Mason or save it. It's tainted. You're such a bad influence."

I raised my hands, "Hey, what kind of a date doesn't include a little wine."

"Mm hmm," She mumbled, "What time is the movie?"

I looked at my watch, "It starts in twenty minutes. We got time. Keep pumping away."

"I'm almost done," She said as she popped the cup off and handed it to me. I poured it out the window.

I scrolled through my phone as she finished up. She tucked her breasts back into her dress then put the car pump in the glove compartment.

"Let's go get our scary movie on," She said as she stepped out of the car. We locked arms and walked up to the theater.

"I wonder if my nipples will still be sensitive?" She said quietly as we walked in the popcorn line.

"Huh?"

She looked up at me, "My nipples. They've gotten tougher now, since I've been breastfeeding. I can't hard feel them."

I growled seductively, "Well, I'll put some feeling back into them tonight."

She giggled, "Mm, I can't wait."

I squeezed her butt, "Maybe we get out of here early."

"We already bought the tickets. And I want to see this movie."

I sighed, "I'll take you to see it another night. Or we can Redbox it."

"No, we're watching it now. Come on." She grabbed my free hand and dragged me into the theater, picking the last two seats that were in the last row. I smiled wickedly. Perfect.

As the movie started, I pulled the little toy out of my pocket. I lifted the armrest between us and pulled her closely to my side. She snuggled into my side.

I pressed the toy against her panties. She jumped in surprise and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

I pressed my lips against her ear, "Be quiet."

 ** _Bella's POV_**

I looked up at him in surprise, wondering what got into him. When I saw his dark eyes, I shivered and felt myself get wet. I bit my lip and moved closer to him.

"Yes, master."

He growled in my ear, which sent another shiver down my spine. He tucked the toy into my panties and adjusted it against my clit. The vibrations were noticeable but not strong enough to make me cum. It was driving me crazy however.

"Keep it there. Don't move." He commanded.

"Yes, master," I whispered.

His hand on my hip moved up to my breast. He squeezed it and played with it outside of my dress. I wanted desperately to rip my dress off and let him pound me until I passed out from exhaustion.

I had a hard time focusing on the movie. The toy was vibrating against my clit in the best way, but he kept low enough so I couldn't cum. It was frustrating and exhilarating.

His fingers pressed against the toy at a particularly scary part, making me gasp. Luckily the gasp was masked by the rest of the audience. I let my head fall against his shoulder, squeezing my legs tightly together.

He started kissing my neck, licking and sucking on the spots under my ear. I closed my eyes, biting my lip.

"Hey," He whispered, "You want to ditch this movie and go somewhere private?"

"Yes, please," I begged, the movie forgotten.

We stood and hustled down the steps. The vibrator was still pressed against my clit and as I walked, it rubbed harder against me.

We made it to the car. It was parked in a dark spot, and hard to see. There were no other cars parked beside us so, it made for the perfect spot.

We climbed into the backseat. As soon as we were inside the car, I climbed onto Edward's lap and began to frantically kiss him. I ripped his shirt open, he jerked my zipper down. I was fairly certain the zipper was broken.

He pulled the dress of my shoulders and took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned and grabbed his hair, rubbing against his hard cock. He released my nipple and pulled his cock out of his pants. He tried unsuccessfully to take my panties off but go frustrated and ripped them. I started giggled but stopped when he slammed himself into my wet pussy.

"Oh god," I moaned, "I missed this. I missed your cock so much."

"Fuck, me too," He started thrusting up into me. I squeezed his shoulder with one hand and steadied myself against the roof of the car.

After only a few thrusts, we both came, panting heavily and flopping over onto the seat.

"Holy fuck," He said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

He looked up me, a bright mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "Let's continue this at home."

* * *

 **BDSM in the next chapter. Hardcore BDSM.**


	27. Bonus Chapter - Part Two

Bonus Chapter Part Two

My dress was ripped, and his pants were soaked. We weren't going back into the theater and the night was still young. Edward sped home, so we could continue our night. He couldn't drive fast enough, I was so excited I could barely contain myself.

I knew what was coming, and it wasn't just sex it was something we haven't done since I found out I was pregnant. And tonight was the night, we were going to have a little BDSM time. I was getting wet just thinking about it.

He jerked the car into the garage, giving us privacy to walk into the house. We looked like we had just gotten into a fight or had intense sex in the car. Either way, I didn't want our neighbors seeing us like this.

"I'm going to go change," I said.

"Why we're stripping it off anyways."

"No, I have a special outfit in mind. Why don't you get set up?" I said as I dashed upstairs.

I threw my dress in the direction of the trashcan. It was ripped, no point in keeping it.

I grabbed the corset and laced it up. The laces were on the side, so I could do it myself. Then I slipped on a matching pair of see through panties. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and smiled. I bought this after our honeymoon, but never got the change to wear it.

I walked downstairs; Edward was in the process of setting up the dining room. We didn't have a playroom, yet, it was on our list of things to get to, so we just had to make do with the table.

He turned around after lighting the last candle and smiled. He looked me up and down.

"Mm, babe," he pulled me against him, "You look fucking incredible."

I smiled widely and licked his neck, "I bought it just for you."

He growled and lifted me onto the table, "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Maybe a little," I whispered in his ear.

He growled again and nipped my collarbone, eliciting a gasp. He ground his erection against my covered crotch. I groaned, wrapping my legs around him.

"Mm, any demands for me master?" I asked.

If it were possible, I felt his cock become even harder under his clothes. He grinded harder against me. I moaned, rubbing his chest.

"I think I'm going to tie you up. And then have my way with you."

I bit my lip, "Mmm, I would love that master."

He pushed against my chest gently, silently instructing me to lay back. I smiled while he tied my wrists and ankles to the legs of the table. I felt so exposed, but it was fucking incredible. I can't believe we had gone four months without this.

"Good god, you look so fucking amazing tied like this. So vulnerable and at my mercy," He ran his hand along my stomach, his eyes raking up and down my form, "I could fuck you right now, but, I think I want to tease you for a bit."

"Please master, do what you want to me." I begged.

He chuckled, his hand rubbing my lower lips, spreading the wetness around. I gasped at the contact, his finger barely brushing my clit. My hips raised on their own, desperate for more attention.

He smiled and rubbed his hand around my thighs and hips, purposefully missing any of my erogenous spots. I closed my eyes and prayed silently that he would touch me.

"I want to put a gag in your mouth but, I think I want you to have to beg me to let you cum."

His fingers grabbed my nipples and pinched, teasing my breast. I gasp, a little twinge of pain was mixed in the pleasure, my nipples hadn't hardened from breast feeding, so I was still a little tender. He stared at me for a moment then smiled when he realized I liked the pain. His fingers squeezed harder.

"Fuck, you're amazing. My favorite little pleasure slave."

"All yours master." I moaned.

"Damn right it's all mine," He harshly let go of my nipple, "I think I need to tease you a bit."

He walked away but returned with our box of toys. I smiled, ready for whatever he was going to give me. He set the box on the table beside my head and started digging through it. He smiled and pulled out our high-tech vibrator. He turned it on, it buzzed to life.

"This thing hasn't gotten much use. I think we should use it. What do you think my little slave?"

"I think it's an amazing idea, master."

He turned it onto a higher setting and pressed it above my hard nipple. I closed my eyes again, the vibrations making me shiver.

"Seems you like this," He moved it over my nipple, my eyes rolled back.

"I do master."

He set the vibrator aside and reached back into the box. I craned my neck to try and see what he was grabbing. What he pulled out next had me chuckling with excitement.

"These also haven't been used in a while, I think we should use them." He placed the nipple clamps tightly onto my nipples, pausing each time to make sure I wasn't in uncomfortable pain. He flicked them, causing me to gasp and strain upward.

He grabbed the vibrator and moved it down my body. As he approached my center, he slowed. I bit my lip to keep from begging for more.

"Where do you want the vibrator?"

"On my pussy," I whimpered.

"I would ask you to beg me, but I don't think you've earned it quite yet."

"Please tell me what I can do to earn it master, please. I'll do anything."

He stroked his erection, "It's been awhile since I've had a good blowjob."

"I'll do anything." I said, licking my lips.

He smiled and moved to the end of the table to untie my legs. Once that was untied, he pulled me up to the edge of the table, so my head was arched over the edge.

"Keep your legs opened. If you close them, you won't cum." He said.

I opened my legs, letting my knees rest on the table. I opened my mouth so he could slide his cock in. I gagged a few times, trying to get myself used to this awkward position and the fact that my gag reflex hadn't been used in the past four months.

Once I stopped gagging, he started gently thrusting into my mouth. I loved his cock in my mouth. I loved his cock in other places on my body. My pussy got even wetting just by me thinking about his cock inside of me.

I jumped when I felt the vibrator on my clit. It felt so fucking good, but I wanted more. I needed more. I would say something but with his dick in my mouth, I couldn't say anything.

He thrusted a few more times before pulling out.

"Shit, you're mouth feels amazing." He said, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily, "I need to stop before I cum in your mouth."

I smiled, licking my lips, "Have I earned it master?"

He smiled, "I think you've earned a choice." He said, "The vibrator? Or my mouth."

"Your mouth. Definitely. Please master."

He smiled and moved to the end of the table. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down to his mouth. I lifted my hips as his mouth moved against my thigh. He nipped the skin there, making sure to leave hickies. I wanted to fuss at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It felt so good.

When he blew against my hot center, I thought I'd lose it. Just him blowing was enough to drive me crazy. And when his flat tongue licked from my hole to my clit, well, I suddenly felt sympathy for not fucking him these last few months.

His hands wrapped around my legs as he began nibbling my clit. He made sure to stay there for a few minutes, working me up and driving me crazy. Once he was satisfied with his work on my clit, he raised his head and shoved two fingers inside of me, curling them when he felt my g-spot.

I gasped, my legs opening wider. It felt incredible. He chuckled and bit down on my clit, causing me to cry out.

"More!" I begged helplessly.

"More what?" He said teasingly, his tongue flicking over my clit.

"Oh fuck," I cried, "Please fuck me! Fuck me please master fuck me!" I begged.

He growled and stood, grabbing my hips and slamming his cock into me. I gasped, back arched as his cock filled me. He groaned, head thrown back eyes rolling. He started at a harsh pace, his fingers digging into my hips, surely leaving bruises.

He looked over, seeing the discarded vibrator and grabbed it. He cranked it up to its full vibration mode and leaned back just enough to wedge it between us. I gasped, his cocking pounded into me and the vibrator against my clit was overwhelming.

"My I cum!" I yelled, barely able to get the words out.

"Fucking cum," He groaned, eyes closed, "Cum as much as you fucking want."

"Oh god," I screamed as I felt my orgasm hit me. He grunted as he felt my pussy milk his cock. His thrusts became even sharper, hitting my g-spots perfectly. As soon I reached the peak of my first orgasm, I felt another one coming on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted over and over as my overworked pussy dove into the next orgasm.

Edward grabbed my face, the vibrator still wedged between us and working against my clit. His mouth covered mine, our tongues moving against each other. My next orgasm hit and when it did, he kept his mouth against mine, taking in my gasps and moans.

Edward leaned back, I thought he was done, but instead one of his hands grabbed my leg and forced it down onto the table while his other hand pressed the vibrator harder against my clit and started moving it, adding to my pleasure.

"I want to see you cum again." He growled, his cock still thrusting into me.

"Oh, fuck please," I muttered incoherently as my overly sensitive pussy was being forced into another orgasm.

My body was shaking uncontrollably as my third orgasm hit me like a wrecking ball. It was even more powerful than the last two, which probably had something to do with the over sensitivity of my pussy. When I fell over the edge this time, I felt like I was free falling into a steaming volcano full of pleasure.

Edward groaned my name and dropped the vibrator as he thrusted a few more times into me. I felt his cock tense and twitch inside of me as he came. He fell over, cock still in me, as he came down from his own high. I stared at the ceiling, my heart still pounding like a war drum and my body still quivering.

It had to have been close to ten minutes before Edward finally lifted up off of me, his arms shaking as he could barely hold himself up.

"Fuck," was all he said in a breathless voice.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He pulled out of me with a wet plop then untied the ropes that were holding my wrist. I slowly pulled my hands over my chest, feeling my heart beating through my skin.

"I think you might have to carry me to bed." I whispered as he slumped down into the chair.

"Gimme a second," He said as he rubbed his hands over his face, "That was fucking incredible."

I nodded, "Yes, it fucking was."

He smiled and stood, wincing as he walked to the table, "Jesus, I think you puss almost ripped my dick off."

I laughed, "I've been doing my kegels."

He snorted, "I can tell. Jesus Christ, I hurt."

"Take me to bed now. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, three orgasms later you better be tired." He lifted me off the table, my legs wrapped around his waist. I looked back at our messy dining room.

"We'll clean it tomorrow. Let's have a night filled with uninterrupted sleep." He said.

"Sounds great."

He walked up the stairs and fell onto the bed, rubbing his face and yawning. I smiled and tapped his nose. He chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you," I muttered into his ear as I let my eyes close.

"I love you too."

 **The Next Morning**

When I stretched the next morning, I was sore. I sat up and hissed, the most pain coming from my nipples. I looked down to see that we had forgotten to take the nipple clamps off. Slowly, I pried them off my nipples.

"Shit," I hissed as I released the clamps. Damn, that hurt.

Edward moved beside me and looked over. He smiled and threw an arm over my legs.

"Good morning beautiful." He said through a stretch.

"Good morning," I said as I rubbed my tender breasts. Not only were my nipples hurting from the clamps but also from the fact that I had forgotten to pump last night as well. My breasts were swollen.

"I need to pump," I reached over and grabbed the pump that I kept in my nightstand.

"I need to pee," He said as he got out of bed. He paused, doubling over and grabbing his morning wood, "Shit. I'm sore."

I laughed, "Well, I think we might've gone overboard a little."

He looked at me and nodded, then walked into the bathroom.

"We definitely need to shower before we meet everyone for breakfast." I said.

"Okay," he yelled, "Wanna take one together?" He asked suggestively.

"I thought you were sore?" I asked.

"I can power through," He finished and leaned against the doorway, his morning wood still standing proudly.

I laughed, "I need to finish pumping. And we're supposed to be meeting your parents in like an hour."

"Which is why we should shower together. You finish pumping, I'll call my parents and ask them if they'll be alright pushing it to eleven instead of nine. Make it brunch."

I smiled, "Go call them."

 **Old Town Diner**

Edward and I were the second ones to arrive at brunch. Rosalie, Emmett and Emalie were already waiting inside. Emmett smirked when we walked in.

"You're limping there buddy, feeling okay?" He asked.

"I've never felt better," Edward said, his arm wrapping around me.

Rosalie giggled, "So it seems you two had a good night."

"Our night was amazing," I said as I looked over to Edward, "Our morning was pretty amazing too."

Emmett punched Edward's shoulder playfully and they fell into a hushed conversation. Esme and Carlisle walked in with Mason. I walked over to them and pulled Mason out of Esme's arms.

"Good morning my little sweet mess," I said as I kissed his cheeks, "How was he last night?"

"He was so good," Esme said, "Slept through the night like a little angel."

"He slept through the night for you? What the heck Mason," I laughed as I held him in the air, "You can't sleep through the night for mommy and daddy?"

He cooed and kicked his little legs. I handed him off to Edward who had walked up behind us.

"What's that I hear," Edward said as he lifted him up, "You slept through the night at grandma and grandpa's house? Well why can't you do that at our house? Huh?"

I shook my head, smiling, "Maybe we'll just have to let him sleep over at his grandparent's house more often."

Edward looked over at me and smiled, "We just might."


End file.
